One night stand
by Animalgurl33
Summary: The kishin is dead but so is soul. Heartbroken, Maka makes a mistake and before anyone finds out she is called away on a mission. Kid finds out huge news and is unsure how to handle it at first, along with reaper training.Who is rei? Why is he with Maka?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first Soul eater story so I'd appreciate any ideas or corrections. Thanks and please review!

Maka looked at the room filled with so many emotions. Everyone was happy that Asura had been defeated.

'But at what cost.' Maka thought sadly walking outside to the balcony. The night was cool, as if those who had been lost took

their warmth from the world with them.

"Soul." Maka whispered tears threatening to spill over. She leaned over the banister and rested her head on her arms, and let the

tears fall.

'Why soul? Why did you have to take that hit! You're so stupid leaving me here like this!' she thought bitterly recalling the events

took place only a few hours ago. Her shoulders shook as she silently mourned the loss of her friend, partner, and the she had

loved.

'I should have told you how I felt. I was going to but then they attacked...' Maka sense another soul coming

and then heard the balcony door open Maka didn't have to look up to know who it was. His wavelengths were easy to recognize by now.

"Maka." Kid said quietly as he walked out, set down two glasses, and put his arm around her in an attempt to comfort her.

"I know its hard, but I understand how you feel. Eventually this pain will pass." He quietly spoke. Maka sniffled and looked up at

him. He gave her a small smile and offered her one of the two glasses he had brought out. She accepted it and took a sip, then twisted

face.

"What is this?" Maka coughed.

"A perfect mixture of rum and coke." Kid smirked "it took me a few tries to get it perfectly even. I'm sure my father won't mind a few

drinks given what we've been through today." Maka gave a small smile and took another tentative sip. Leave it to Kid to try to make

a perfect drink. Both absently sipped their drinks while deep in thought. Maka's thoughts were on her lost weapon, while kid thought

of Kayla. She was new, but strong and she had become fast friends with Kid. Most likely because she was diagnosed with O.C.D but the

two had a lot in common. Many thought they were dating but he thought of her more as a little sister. He was devastated when he

learned she had died in the battle.

-With Tsubaki-

"Hey Blackstar have you seen Maka?" Tsubaki asked the normally loud boy.

"Not sure. I saw Kid walk out onto the porch so maybe they're out there talking." Blackstar responded. He look depressed as did

Tsubaki. It was a bittersweet party and the loss of their good friend Soul hadn't helped.

'Blackstar was closer to him than me. But Maka was the closest.' Tsubaki thought. She layed a hand on Blackstar's shoulder.

He took her hand and held it causing the quiet weapon to blush. She squeezed his hand and looked at all the others who were

celebrating the death of Asura.

-With Maka and Kid-

Maka handed kid a refill of the drink. She had put a little more rum in than kid had since she had never mixed drinks before.

"Attempting to get me drunk are we?" Kid asked with a cocked eyebrow after taking a sip. Maka giggled

"Don't make fun of my sucky drink mixing skills." Kid chuckled. They continued talking about nothing and refilling their glasses.

About an hour later both could feel the effects of the alcohol.

"I thought you said you couldn't get drunk?" Maka slurred before giggling.

"I said I wasn't sure. Besides I'm pretty sure the teachers will have a hangover so they won't be teaching." Kid chuckled. Soon they

were doing impression of a drunk professor Stein and started gasping for air because they laughed so hard.

"Hey it's getting late want me to walk you home?" Kid managed to get out after they had calmed down. Maka nodded and they two left.

"Oops we passed my house we were supposed to..umm...oh yeah! To turn waayyy back there." Maka pointed.

"Well my house is close do you want to just stay the night and then you can go home in the morning?" Kid replied like the

gentleman he is. Maka nodded again so the two walked to his house.

Kid gave her a grand tour of the house. He showed her the upstairs after they managed to make it up the stairs. (After a lot of

laughing and stumbling.)

"Well, this is my room." Kid said with a flourish. Maka immediatly spottled the huge bookshelf.

"Oh my gosh! You have a lot of books too!" Maka said in childlike wonder. Kid chuckled as he watched Maka look at the many books he

had collected over the years. Kid was suddenly stunned by the perfect symmetry he saw. Maka was standing in the middle of the book

case, her hand on the book that was exactly in the middle, her pigtails were perfectly even, and the lights on both sides of the

bookcase lit up her beautiful features.

'I know i really care about Maka but...' Kid thought. He suddenly had the desire to kiss her. He suddenly saw a loose strand come

out of place. He walked over and tucked it back in place. Maka turned and blushed at the sudden closeness of the two. He looked

into her eyes and saw a slight haze. They were both drunk. He tucked another strand of hair behind her ear. Maka looked at him before

leaning forward a little. Kid's heart flip flopped as he leaned in too. Their lips touched and Maka pressed against Kid. He put his

arms around her waist and kissed back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips harder against his. He had kissed

girls before but never with this kind of passion. She put her hands on his chest. Kid picked her up and sat the both of them on his

bed.

'Good thing Patty and Liz arn't home.' was his last thought as Maka unbuttoned his shirt.

So how was the first chapter? Again this is mty fist Soul Eater fic. so please review! Thanks! :D 


	2. Parents know all

Hey! Thanks to everyone who read and the one person who reviewed. I do not own Soul Eater.

Maka awoke and groggily opened her eyes, only to snap them back shut again.

"Oh my god my head is killing me!" she groaned. She felt something stir beside her and looked over. She really, really wished she hadn't. Laying there shirtless was Kid. Maka's stomach dropped as she looked to see if she was clothed. Nope. Her heart pounding, she tried to remember all that happened last night.

'Lets see' Maka thought 'After the fight we all went back to the academy to celebrate. I went out to the balcony to be alone Kid came out to talk. We had a few drinks…' She immediately connected the dots and remembered all that had happened.

"Oh shit." She whispered as she quietly crawled out of Kid's bed. She looked around for her clothes and found them in a pile near the end of the bed. She quickly dressed and looked at Kid's sleeping form again.

'I really hope he doesn't hate me now. I'm sorry Kid.' She thought as she tip-toed out of the room. She quickly walked outside into the chilly air and nearly ran all the way home, cursing her stupidity the whole way.

A few hours later Kid awoke. Opening his eyes he realized how late it was.

"That's odd." He muttered to himself as he sat up. He quickly realized he had a slight headache.

"What?" He asked grabbing his head "This has never happened before. I don't get sick." Glancing around the room he realized something was wrong.

'What happened last night?" He questioned in his still pounding head. He went to get out of bed and his face paled. He wasn't wearing anything. His heart skipped a few beats as he looked down and saw them crumpled on the floor in a messy and asymmetrical pile.

"Oh shit. What happened last night?" Kid murmured as he quickly grabbed new clothes to wear and put the dirty ones in the hamper to be washed. He racked his brain trying to recollect his thoughts.

"Let's see. We had the battle… came back to the academy….celebrated….then what?" He walked over to his bed and his mouth hung open. **Both** sides were messed up. He stood there staring for a few minutes before he began making it neat and symmetrical again.

"Wait! I went out onto the balcony to comfort Maka! But I couldn't have…done THAT with her… could I?" Kid quietly asked himself. He thought Maka was very symmetrical and Soul could no longer call her tiny tits…Soul. He remembered now. That's why Maka was upset and he had given her a drink.

"I can't believe I just had sex with my best friend." Kid groaned as he sat on the bed covering his face with both hands. What was he going to do, he had to face her eventually…right?

'I could ask father for a mission!' Kid thought but then scolded himself for thinking so cowardly. He was the son of Shinigami for crying out loud. He would handle this calmly and rationally like an adult….as soon as he knew what to say…

'Calm and rationality may take a while.' he thought sullenly as he made his way downstairs.

"Maka please don't hate me." He whispered to himself.

When Maka got home she immediately took a long, hot shower, and collected her thoughts.

"What am I going to say to Kid?" She groaned again for the hundredth time. A sudden thought hit her. What if he didn't remember? Maka's heart beat faster at the possibility. But quickly realized she was probably being too optimistic for herself. Sighing she turned off the water and stepped out to get dressed. She would stay home today and nurse her hangover and just relax.

A few hours later Maka heard a knock on her door and her heart went into overdrive.

'Shit! What if it's him?' she panicked. She couldn't face him yet!

"Well I'll never know unless I open the stupid door." She scolded herself. Shakily, she opened the door to reveal….her father. She sighed I relief.

"Oh it's good to see you." Maka said but immediately regretted the words. Her father thought she actually missed him and gave her a giant hug.

"Oh my little girl is actually glad to see her papa! This is best day of my life!" Spirit yelled as he started to cry.

"Put me down! That's not what I meant!" Maka yelled as she Maka-chopped his head.

"Why do you hate your papa?" Spirit asked holding his now injured head.

"So why are you here?" Maka asked trying to get to the point of his visit.

"Well" He started quietly after standing up "I was wondering how you were feeling."

Maka was silent for a moment wondering if he really cared or was just saying that to try to spend time with her.

"Alright I guess." Was her reply. Spirit nodded

"May I come in." Oddly enough Maka didn't hesitate to step aside and let him in. Spirit sat down on the couch while Maka went to get them both some tea. A moment later the two were sitting on the couch sipping tea, trying to figure out how to start a conversation with the other.

"Maka you know I love you right?" Spirit suddenly asked.

"Yeah." Maka replied. She hadn't seen him this serious in a while.

"I want you to know that if you ever run into any kind of trouble, you can always come to me no matter what." Spirit replied looking in her eyes. Maka felt her heart speed up and her face flush. Did he know? Was that thing about parents always knowing true?

"Y-Yeah. Thanks." Maka stammered back.

"I mean it Maka. You're my daughter and I would do anything to help you." Spirit added silently. There was a silence for a while before Spirit spoke again.

"So how are your other friends doing?" Maka nearly choked on her tea.

'He has to know! Or else he wouldn't be asking!' Maka quickly thought as she set down her tea.

"Umm… they're doing fine. I haven't really talked to them since the battle." Maka replied. Spirit nodded again.

'I saw her leave with Death the Kid. Of course he's a good boy. I'd rather it be him than that Blackstar.' Spirit thought to himself as he watched Maka fidget.

"Well all the death scythes have a meeting with Lord Death soon. I enjoyed talking with you Maka. Maybe later today we can go out to eat." Spirit smiled.

"Umm…sure… alright I guess that would be okay." Maka stammered. Spirit was slightly surprised that she agreed.

'Maybe something did happen." He vaguely wondered as he walked out the door.

'It's official" Maka thought as she closed the door 'parents DO know everything.' she took a deep breath and cleaned up, trying to keep her mind off Soul and now Kid.

Does spirit know more than he's letting on? Will Maka ever talk to Kid about their one night stand? Will I ever stop talking? Probably not xD anyway thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Mission

**I figured I might as well update as much as possible while I have ideas and inspiration lol. Thanks to all who reviewed and I appreciate everyone who took the time to read my story. I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Kid walked around town looking for something to do. His headache had finally gone away and he definitely didn't feel like staying home. He always walked to clear his mind. Liz and Patty had left earlier with some boys they had met at the party. The sky was a light grey and looked like it would storm at any minute.**

"**Stupid clouds can't even be symmetrical. That really doesn't help me relax." Kid muttered to himself glaring at the foreboding clouds that defied him. Sighing again he took in his surroundings to see where his feet had led him.**

"**Hm a book store. This could take my mind off things." He said looking at the sign. He walked in and was greeted by the store owner.**

"**Hello Kid what brings you to my little shop?" The old women asked surprised.**

"**Just out for a walk and noticed it. Do you mind if I browse a bit?" He asked. She told him it was fine, but she was secretly worried he try rearranging her store like the last few bookstores she heard about. Kid browsed one of the many shelves of books. He grabbed one at random and glared as he quickly put it back.**

'**Same book Maka was interested in.' he sullenly thought as he immediately lost his interest and turned to leave.**

**Maka was lounging on the couch reading a book to pass the time.**

'**I shouldn't worry. This is my last year here, I should be having fun and enjoying the last of my time here.' Maka thought, her thought obviously not on the book. She really wished her father hadn't visited, now she felt like she had to tell someone. **

"**I bet everyone would call me a whore if they knew." Maka muttered. It was a high school, of course any girl who slept with a guy was called a whore. This didn't help her confidence. She slapped her hands onto her face and groaned. **

"**I'll just call a friend and hang out for a while! That should keep my mind off things!" Maka quickly thought as she grabbed the phone and called her 3 best girl friends. Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. She was in mid-dial when she thought of something.**

'**Liz and Patty.' She put down the phone and chewed on her lip while thinking. Sighing yet again she glanced around and noticed an odd book laying on the table. She picked it up and tears pricked her eyes. It was the scrapbook she had made for Soul on his birthday. She sat and started flipping through it. By the end of the book tears were freely streaming down her face. She decided she wanted to spend the evening by herself.**

**Kid hadn't been home for 10 minutes when his father contacted him.**

"**Hiya son! How's it goin?" Shinigama-sama cheerily said.**

"**Oh hello father. Alright I suppose. Can I help you with something?" Kid replied in his usual slightly monotone voice. **

"**I have a mission for you! I need you to go to Japan, Italy, and Spain to see if the madness still remains. I have death scythes going to other locations and I will send one with you if you think you'll need the backup." Shinigama-sama replied to his son. Kid was slightly taken aback at the sudden mention of a mission.**

"**Uh sure father…I… that would be alright." there was a small silence before his father answered.**

"**Is everything alright Kiddo? You seem…distracted." Shinigama-sama asked, concerned about his son. Kid felt his face flush a little.**

"**Um yeah everything is fine. I guess I'm a little on edge after the kishin being around for so long. The deaths don't help." Kid smoothly lied. **

'**Yeah right. He's my son of course I know he's lying. But I suppose he'll tell me what's bothering him when he's ready.' He thought.**

"**Well alright. But if something is bothering you can always come talk to your father no matter what time it is or what's going on." His father finally said with some disappointment. Kid nodded and his father vanished from the mirror. Kid glared at his reflection in the mirror. He needed to tell someone or talk to Maka before it drove him insane. Running his fingers through his he sighed and went to his room to start packing.**

"**But I just started dating this really cute guy!" Liz protested. It was morning and Kid had told Liz…**

'**Since Patty already knew because SHE wasn't out all night.' he thought.**

"**It was specifically assigned to me by father. Therefore we are going. Tonight." Kid effectively ended the conversation by handing both the girls a decent sized duffel bag and shooed them off to pack. **

"**Wait!" Kid yelled suddenly causing the girls to jump "pick out the clothes and let me pack them so they stay neat and symmetrical!" Liz and Patty smacked their face.**

**Maka awoke to the smell of cooking food….wait…she didn't have a roommate anymore. That thought saddened her but was snapped out of it when she heard something fall and a loud curse.**

'**That sounded like…' Maka thought as she jumped out of bed and ran into the kitchen still in her pj's. She froze on the spot when she got there. Her breath caught in her throat. Standing there over the stove was the guy that had been on her mind the last few days nonstop. His name escaped her mouth in a whisper and he turned and smiled at her.**

"**Morning."**

**Muahaha! I'm soo evil xD please review I hope you liked it! And again please review!**


	4. Kid on a date?

Hehe…I'm sure at least a few people will hate me by the end of the chapter but that's ok J lol. Please review! I do not own Soul Eater…only my plot.

Maka was still rooted in place even after he had said good morning and turned back to cooking breakfast.

"W-What are you doing here?" Maka stammered still not believing her eyes.

"Um cooking breakfast?" Soul replied his smile revealing his sharp teeth.

"B-B-But…you…the fight…I thought." Maka couldn't finish her sentence. He turned off the oven and put the pancakes on a plate before walking over to her. Then he pulled her into a tight hug.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you Maka." Soul whispered. Maka immediately started tearing up as she hung onto Soul for dear life.

"I know. You have no idea how much I've missed you too." Maka replied as she squeezed her eyes shut to prevent the tears from coming.

"I'm sorry." He replied softly still hugging her.

"Soul…I wanted to tell you this…I…I love you." Maka whispered the tears started to come down.

"I love you too Maka but…" She opened here eyes and gasped. Standing in his place…was…Kid. He smiled at her and held out his hand. She didn't know what to do. He gently took her hand and smiled at her.

Maka woke with a start, looking around her room. She jumped out of bed and ran into the kitchen and sighed.

"Just a dream." She told herself with a shaky breath. She walked back into her room and got ready to face the day, pushing back her dream of Soul confessing his love for her…or else she would break down crying.

After taking a shower and getting breakfast, she DID NOT make pancakes, she went to the door and her face went pale.

"What's this?" She quietly asked as she grabbed the note that was taped to the door. It read: Maka, please call me I would really like to speak with you. I'm sorry if you hate but I just want to make things right again before I leave. Sincerely, Kid.

The note itself didn't bother her…it was the fact it was taped on the INSIDE of the door instead of being shove in between or on the outside. She sighed and mentally prepared herself for the call.

Kid had just finished repacking his weapons things when he heard his phone ring.

"Hmm. Who could be calling me? It's still fairly early so it can't be Black Star, and Tsubaki doesn't call me." Kid murmured to himself. He grabbed his phone and his heart fluttered. He had been expecting her but didn't think it would be so early. He took a deep breath and answered.

Maka nearly had a heart attack when she heard Kid's deep voice answer.

"Hey Maka. I'm glad you called." Kid said. Maka could tell he was nervous too.

"H-Hey Kid." Maka returned lamely. There was an akward silence as both thought how to bring up the delicate subject. Each passing second was making it worse so Kid decided to bite the bullet and just say it.

"I'm sorry!" Both said at the same time.

"Sorry you go ahead." Maka replied nervously.

"Um I…I'm sorry. About…well…everything. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you while you were in that state. I just hope you can forgive because I really value our friendship." Kid managed to get out while blushing furiously.

"Kid I'm just as responsible for that as you are. We were both drunk and…well…things got…out of hand…" Maka replied biting her lip nervously. There was another small pause.

"Hey how about we just forget it ever happened and go back to being friends." Kid asked hoping she would agree.

"I'd like that." Maka smiled. Kid felt as though a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders.

"Hey my father assigned me a mission and I'm going to be gone for a while…I was wondering…if maybe we could go get coffee or something and just talk before I have to go."

"Sure. How about around noon?" Maka asked. Kid agreed and they both hung up.

'Well that wasn't as bad as I thought.' Maka thought smiling as she grabbed a book and lounged around, waiting for noon.

Kid hung up the phone feeling much better. Maka didn't hate him and they were still going to be friends. He smiled and opened his door…to find Liz standing there smirking at him.

"What, may I ask, were doing standing outside my door." Kid asked with a slight glare.

"So who did you just ask out?" Liz asked smiling at Kid's obvious discomfort.

"Well if you must know I was simply asking a friend if they wanted to go get coffee and talk since we are leaving soon. I'm saying bye to all of my friends." Kid replied stoically. Liz narrowed her eyes, not believing a word of it.

"Sure…but I'm so happy you finally have a date!" Liz squealed.

"It's not a date!" Kid yelled blushing.

"What's not a date?" Patty asked while holding a giraffe she had made out of a newspaper.

"Kiddo-kun has a date!" Liz squealed yet again.

"Aw Kid that's adorable! With who! With who! Tell me tell me!" Patty yelled as she jumped around.

"For the last time it's not a date!" Kid firmly stated while his eyebrow twitched.

'Damn now they've made me asymmetrical!' Kid thought as he walked away.

"Wait! Let us help you find something to wear for your date! Let's make him pretty Liz!" Patty yelled grabbing Kids arm.

"What? No! It's just a simple outing with a friend to talk about…things." Kid quickly recovered what he almost let slip out. Hearing this Liz eyed Kid suspiciously.

"Kid what are you hiding?" She questioned. Patty put her finger on her chin as if deep in thought, trying to look like her sister.

"Nothing! Now if you'll excuse me I have to double check and make sure we have everything." Kid blushed slightly as he made his getaway.

"Patty are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Liz smirked evilly at her little sister. Patty smiled evilly too.

"Yep…Make paper giraffes and redecorate Kid's room!" Patty yelled.

"Umm…no. We are going to follow Kid on his date and see who it is!" Liz responded.

"Ohhh…. Yay! Spying on Kiddo-kun!" Patty clapped. Kid, who was in his room, didn't like the sound of his weapons laughter. He groaned trying to figure out what they were planning.

Haha I bet no one expected that dream Maka had. :D so thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! Also, if you have an idea or a suggestion feel free to say it in a reivew. I'm always open to new ideas! Review!


	5. The non date

Hello again! I'm just an updating maniac with this story! J I do not own Soul Eater….cuz if I did there would be more KidxMaka. Please review!

Noon came quicker than Kid had thought. He chose a s simple black button up, faded blue jeans, and a pair of plain converse, much to the dismay of his weapons.

"Don't you want to wear something a little more dressy to make a good impression?" Liz asked wanting to choose his outfit.

"No this is fine I assure you." Kid rolled his eyes before closing the door and hopping on his skateboard. The two girls waiting a minute before setting out to follow him.

Maka looked up and yelled at her self. She had about 45 minutes before it was noon and she was not even close to ready. She jumped up and ran into her room to find something to wear. Sighing she peered into her closet to attempt to find something decent to wear. Finally she decided on a light blue button up dark wash jeans and black sandals. She had debated on wearing her converse or not but decided it was warm enough to wear sandals.

"I shouldn't be nervous it's not a date or anything. Just two friends hanging out to talk." Maka told herself.

"Then again" She pondered "Kid is probably dressed up like normal so…" She walked into the bathroom and put on a little bit of eyeliner, and some clear lip gloss. She looked in the mirror for the final touches and a little bottle caught her eye. She picked up the small glass bottle remembering that it had been a gift from Soul for her birthday last year. She sighed sadly. She quickly remembered that she had been in the middle of getting ready and decided to put a bit of it on. She had forgotten how good it smelled. Deciding she was done she grabbed her wallet and headed out the door.

Kid had gotten a few odd looks riding his skateboard through town but he didn't really care. He had sensed Liz and Patty's soul wavelength shortly after he left the house so he decided to have fun and ride as fast as he could weaving through town. He smirked as he could no longer sense them.

'That will teach them to try and spy on me.' Kid thought with a smirk. He slowed down as he neared the coffee shop. He was a regular here, since it was the most symmetrical café in town. Picking up his skateboard he walked in and sat at a table in the back. There was no one else here so they could have privacy. He glanced at the perfectly aligned clock on the wall. He was about 8 minutes early. He smirked at his own symmetrical perfection.

Maka walked into the small café at exactly noon. Looking around she spotted Kid and instantly got nervous.

"Hey Kid." Maka smiled taking a seat.

"Hey Maka. Glad you made it. How are you?" Kid politely replied.

"Good thanks. Hey I saw Liz and Patty around the park. I think they're looking for you."

"Yeah they overheard me ask you to have coffee and they jumped to conclusions thinking I asked someone out on a date." Kid laughed. Maka laughed also, thinking of how frustrated the girls looked. There was a small silence before a waitress came over to take their order.

"I'll have the usual." Kid said "Anything for you Maka? My treat."

"Um I'll just have a caramel cappuccino. And thanks Kid but I can pay for it." Maka smiled.

"Alright, if you insist." The waitress smiled at Kid before walking away, and it bothered her.

'It shouldn't bother me. Kid is my friend. What happened is behind us now and it's never going to happen again! Besides Kid can date whoever he wants.' Maka thought as she watched the waitress walk away.

"Something wrong Maka?" Kid asked folding his hands on the table.

"Oh uh no. I'm fine." Maka blushed.

"Well" Kid said after a pause "I'm sure your wondering why I said I wanted to talk to you before I leave." Maka nodded.

"Well my father has assigned me on a mission that will take quite a while. And I wanted to make sure we were…ok…before I leave."

"Oh. What's your mission?" Maka asked concerned.

"I have to travel and make sure all the madness is gone. It will take a few months." Replied the stoic reaper "Then when I return father is going to train me to take over his position."

"Oh wow." was all she could manage to say.

'He's taking over his fathers role! And yet he still wants to hang out and just talk…like two normal people.' Maka thought. The waitress brought out there orders with a smile, mostly directed at Kid Maka noted. She took a sip and felt like she was in heaven.

"Maka," Kid said quietly after the waitress left "do you trust me?"

"Of course I do Kid. Why do ask?" Maka was confused. Did she trust him? Of course she did. Otherwise she wouldn't have agreed to meet him. She also wouldn't have accepted that drink from him…

"So if something were bothering you, would you tell me? I just want to make sure you always have someone to talk to. You can always talk to me." Kid looked in her eyes, he was dead serious about what he said.

"Of course I know…and I'm glad. I know I can trust you to keep secrets… and Kid…you can always come talk to me too." Maka smiled. The tension that was felt earlier was gone and Kid smiled.

"I just noticed something…we match." Maka laughed. Kid looked down at his attire and laughed too.

"Great minds think alike I suppose." The two continued talking, while two certain weapons continued to search for the young shinigami.

"Where the hell is he!" Liz yelled in frustration. Patty was swinging and laughing, oblivious to the mission. Liz groaned and put her head in her hands. Patty jumped off the swing and sat in front of her elder sister.

"Who?" Liz restrained from smacking her.

"Kid!" She yelled.

"Oh. He's at that café he always goes to." Patty laughed getting back on the swing.

"What!" Liz yelled her eyebrow twitching. "Why didn't you tell me that before we wasted 2 hours walking around!"

"When we saw Maka I asked her where she was going while you were getting a drink and she said she was going to meet Kid." Patty replied.

'Kid asked out Maka?' Liz thought incredulously. She yanked her little sister off the swing and ran towards the café.

"I will get an answer out of him damn it." Liz muttered to herself as she and Patty left the little park.

Ohh what will Liz ask Kid when she gets there! Also, Shinigami-sama, Spirit, Stein, and Marie will be making their first appearances very soon! :D why I shall not say. Please review and thanks for reading!


	6. Liz knows all

Ello! Sorry for the wait been busy. I do not own Soul Eater otherwise Kid would have more appearances and would be with Maka.

The two sister made their way to the little café that happened to be Kid's favorite, and peered through the window.

"Oh my god! Look it's Kid and Maka!" Patty squealed.

"Shut up they'll hear us! They look like their having fun…oh Kid is so going to get hell for this." Liz smirked evilly.

"Should we go in and scare them?" Patty asked her elder sister.

"Oh yeah." Liz replied.

At the café the two meisters continued their nice chat while sipping their refilled drinks.

"Maka please excuse my interruption, but it seems Liz and Patty have decided to spy on us." Kid said glancing at the window. Those two were so obvious sometimes. Maka looked behind her and saw the two girls peering in.

"Do they really think we can't see them?" Maka giggled. Kid laughed also.

"I think they want to walk in on us. I have an idea. Lets leave, it'll make them mad." Kid smirked.

"Alright. I never thought of you as a rebel Kid." Maka laughed. Kid smiled and put some money on the table. The two got up and quickly ran out the back door. Kid then ran around to the side of the building and peered around the corner. He saw Liz and Patty walk in. The two began laughing.

"Maka I'm having a good time. I'm sorry but I have to leave soon. Allow me to walk you home." Kid said with a slight frown.

'I wish I didn't have to leave yet. I want to know more about this symmetrical girl.' Kid thought as the two began walking.

"I'm having a good time too Kid, and I understand. Let's go the long way though they won't be able to follow us then. Kid smiled and thought of how he would miss his dear friend on his long mission. He put out his arm and looped it through hers. Maka gave him a weird look and blushed a bit but didn't say anything.

'He's such a gentleman.' Maka thought looking at his serious face 'I'll miss him.'

"Where did he go!" Liz yelled storming out of the café. They had walked in and he and Maka had just disappeared.

"Maybe he saw us." Patty said.

"No, there's no way we were being pretty sneaky." The two girls walked in silence trying to find him.

"Well" Liz sighed "I guess we should head home. We'll be leaving for the mission soon." Patty nodded and the two sisters headed home.

"Here we are." Maka said as they walked up to her door.

"Thanks for walking me home. I'm really glad we talked Kid." Maka added.

"Of course Maka anytime. I hope we can talk again when I get back." Kid smiled.

"I'd like that." there was a short silence before Kid reached into his pocket and pulled something out and handed it to her.

"What's this?" Maka asked hold a small compact mirror.

"In case you ever want to talk or need to get a hold of me. Just fog up the mirror and write 42 on it. I have one also." Kid said pulling out another small compact mirror. His was black with a white skull on it while the one he gave Maka was dark red.

"Thanks Kid." Maka mumbled looking it over.

"Well I think I should go now. Liz and Patty are probably wondering where I went." Kid turned to leave.

"Hey wait." Kid paused. Maka went over and wrapped her arm around him. Kid stiffened, unsure what to do. He slowly brought his arms up and tightly hugged her back.

"Be careful on your trip ok?" Maka mumbled into his shoulder.

"Aren't I always?" Kid smirked. Maka laughed and pulled away.

"Good luck and be careful." There was another small silence, then Maka turned and slowly walked into the house giving Kid one last smile and closed the door.

Kid was deep in thought all the way back to his mansion.

'Why did she hug me? She's not one for touch feely things. I've never hugged one of my friends before, not like that at least. Group hugs yes. One on one hugs like that? Nope.' Kid continued thinking of Maka and his mission and what the future held. Before he knew it he was home.

Liz and Patty had interrogated him but he still wouldn't say who he was with, even though the girls knew. Kid was currently investigating all the room for the 8th time to make sure they the essentials. Liz walked into his room where he was scrutinizing everything.

"Hey Kid" Liz started "I know who you were with." Kid stiffened and his heart skipped a beat. He turned to her still looking as calm as ever.

"Oh? And who, may I ask, was it?" Kid asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Maka." Liz smirked folding her arms with a smug look. Now Kid glared at her.

"Really. And how would you know that?"

"Patty and I saw you through the window."

'Damn they must have been there for a while.' Kid cursed himself.

"So are you going to tell me why you asked out Maka?"

"It wasn't a date. We simply talked." Kid replied stoically. Liz eyed him skeptically.

"About…?" She prompted.

"Things that aren't your business."

"Kid you're my meister, I care about you. Something is bothering you and I want to know what's going on. Are you and Maka dating? Do you like her?" Liz asked trying to get it out of him.

"Fine!" Kid nearly yelled in frustration "Maka and I slept together after the party! And Maka were talking about it and agreed to put it behind us and stay friends!" He immediately regretted the words. But, he trusted Liz and telling someone made him feel better.

"W…what? Y…you did w…what?" Liz stuttered not believing what Kid had just told her. Kid sighed and his band covered his eyes. He had some explaining to do.

"Let me explain Liz, then we need to go." Kid replied. He explained the drinks and trying to make her feel better and how everything just got out of hand. Of course she interrupted a few times.

"Aw Kid you're being so responsible about all of this! I'm glad you told me." She finally said hugging him.

"Well we have to get going." Just as he said that his father called him on his compact.

"Hiya! You 'bout ready to go Kiddo-kun? Stein and Spirit are ready to go." Lord Death told his son.

"Yes father we were just getting ready to go." Kid replied grabbing his bag.

"Alrighty then see ya soon!" And he disappeared from the mirror. The trio grabbed their things and left.

Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think. I'll update as soon as I can.


	7. Results

Hey everyone! Thanks to all who reviewed. I hope this turned out good. I do not own Soul Eater. Review!

Maka sighed in frustration. It had been about 2 months since Kid and the others had left. She got a call from him occasionally but her last call from him was about a month and a half ago. There had been a change of plans and Stein, Kid, Liz, Patty, Justin , and Spirit ended up being the ones to go. Sighing again she closed the textbook she had been too distracted to study and looked around for something to do. She had been feeling more sick lately. Getting up she decided to take a walk , and enjoy the cool crisp air. She had only gone about a block when she suddenly felt ill again. Taking slow, deep breathes she slowly walked into the local convenience store to get some crackers for home. She began feeling even worse so she sat on a bench waiting for the nausea to wear off.

"Ugh, I feel horrible. Maybe I should go see Marie." Maka groaned to herself. Marie had decided to stay and be the school nurse, mainly because she could stay and be with Stein. Once her stomach returned to normal she got the crackers and went back home.

"Ms. Marie?" Maka asked walking into the starch white room.

"Oh hello dear! How are you? Still feeling sick?" Marie asked in her usual kind, motherly voice.

"Hello and I'm alright I suppose. Yes I am still feeling sick." Maka replied nervously.

'Don't be stupid Maka! It's probably just a bug.' The meister thought to herself.

"Alright then I'll just check your pulse and breathing then take some blood and you can go. I should have the results by tomorrow." Marie smiled getting out her stethoscope. Then she got out a syringe, took some blood, and sent the young girl on her way.

Hours later, Marie was analyzing Maka's blood, searching for a reason for her nausea. She took a sip of her tea and looked back at the screen. She choked for a moment before swallowing the tea.

"What!" She quickly set down her cup and scrutinized the computer screen.

"Oh no… You won't like this Maka…" Marie murmured to herself. "I know your father will be terribly upset." She printed the results and put them in Maka's file, then tried to decide what to do now.

"Hmm…tell her father first…or her…well her father is far away right now…and she deserves to know. It's her responsibility to tell him….but what if she cant and he finds out the hard way?" Marie rambled on, unaware that she was being watched.

"Marie what are you babbling about?" Stein said in his usual monotone voice through the mirror. Marie jumped and nearly screamed.

"Oh hey Stein I didn't see you there." Marie replied nervously "Oh it's nothing just about a patient."

"What is it that her father needs to know?" Stein asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh…you heard that…" Marie laughed nervously. Stein waited for an answer and narrowed his eyes slightly when he didn't receive one.

"Marie" He began "You know that I will find out. You can't hide things from me." There was a small pause and Marie contemplated telling him.

"Well…" She began.

"Yes? What is it?" Stein gently coaxed.

"One of the students here…is… well…pregnant." Marie said quietly.

"Oh…I umm…I see." Stein replied thoroughly surprised. "Well it doesn't matter the only one with a kid here is Spirit so I don't think you have to worry about telling him." Stein chuckled. His joke was met with silence, and Marie looked at the floor. Stein noticed this silence.

"No way… Maka is too good of a girl to be…Spirit would have a heart attack…then again if he does then maybe I can dissect him…" Stein trailed off smiling menacingly.

"Stein pay attention! Please you can't tell anyone. I have to tell Maka first then she needs to tell her father herself. Alright? Wait…your alone right now aren't you?" Marie asked. She would feel horrible if someone was in there…or worse…Spirit.

"Yes that would probably be for the best since senpai is already insane when it comes to his daughter…and yes I am alone." He replied thinking of the crazy death scythe.

"So" she started "How have things been going? Are you alright?"

"Things have been going well. We've run into a few Kishins but they were pretty easy to kill. The madness has gone down dramatically. How have you been?" Stein replied with a slight smile.

'She worries too much about me…' Stein thought. But was it such a bad thing to have someone care so much about you? Stein wasn't sure yet. He wasn't sure about a lot of things. How he truly felt about Marie, what the future held…he sometimes wondered about a family…but those were fleeting thoughts best kept under lock until the time was right.

"I've been good. Not as busy since the Kishin was killed….Stein…I wonder…who do you think is the father?" Marie said the last part quietly.

"Marie I'm not sure at all. How far along is she? It may be Soul's."

"Umm…about 2 months or so. I don't know…we were so busy preparing for the battle I don't think they had to…umm… be alone." Marie replied.

"That is true. The group spent a lot of time training together...hmm I would suggest a DNA test but I don't think she would want a needle in her stomach." Stein replied. "So we'll just have to wait for it to be born. Sorry Marie but I have to get going. Keep me posted ok? And please don't dwell on it too much, you need sleep too."

"I will Stein. Goodnight and please be safe!" Marie emphasized the last part. Stein smiled and then disappeared from the mirror. Sighing, she fogged up the mirror and wrote Maka's number on it.

Maka had been nibbling on crackers, her stomach upset yet again, when the mirror in the living room began to ripple. Maka got up and tapped on it.

"Oh hello Maka I was hoping you would be home." Marie smiled.

"Oh hello Ms. Marie. How are you? Do you need anything?" Maka asked. Marie fidgeted a bit.

"Um well I got your results back." Maka waited for her to finish and spoke up when she didn't.

"And?" Maka prompted.

"Well…Maka…ummm…" There was a silence.

"Is…is it bad?" Maka whispered.

'What if I have cancer? Or some incurable disease….what if I die?' Maka thought jumping to conclusions.

"Well…kind of…maybe…I'm not sure how to tell you…but…you're…pregnant." Marie finally said. Maka stopped breathing. It felt like her heart stopped. Maka Albarn? Pregnant? She felt like she was going to pass out.

"W-what? I can't be…pregnant…" Maka whispered. Marie didn't say anything, and let the girl absorb this new information.

"Maka if you want I could come over." Marie replied in her motherly tone.

"N-no I'll be ok…I think…" Maka replied. She suddenly thought of her father and began to panic.

"Does my papa know?" Maka asked with wide fearful eyes.

"No. I thought I would leave it up to you to tell him." Marie soothed the girl "And nobody else knows. If you need anything let me know. Oh and I'll be giving you check ups every few weeks…to make sure the baby is ok." Maka nodded.

"I'll check up on you in the morning alright sweetie? I have a tea recipe that will help with that upset stomach. I promise everything will be ok alright Maka?" Marie asked wishing she could hug her and make her feel better. Maka was almost like the daughter she'd always wanted.

"Alright…and…thanks Marie…for everything. I really appreciate it." Maka replied her eyes a bit misty. Marie smiled and nodded.

"Remember if you need anything don't hesitate to call or stop by." Marie replied. Maka nodded and Marie disappeared from the mirror.

"Pregnant." Maka whispered, laying her hand on her stomach. She sat on the couch and wondered whether she would tell Kid or even her father. Maka laid her head in hands and began to cry.

So what does everyone think? Please review everyone! :D Also, I'm always welcome to ideas and constructive criticism.


	8. Baby names and Kid finds a kid

Thank you everyone for being patient. I decided to update while being home sick…evil stomach flu..anyway I do not own Soul Eater. Also, nobody but Maka currently know who the father is. Please review!

After a night of debating on what she would Maka made a decision. She sighed, resting her hand on her stomach. She would discuss this more in depth with Ms. Marie in a few weeks. Until then…she silently rubbed her stomach again and picked a book at random. She looked at which book she had chosen. A Child Called It.

"Definitely not." Maka murmured and put it back and chose another. She looked at the next random book she chose and groaned. Romeo and Juliet.

"Most definitely not!" Maka groaned putting it back. She chose two more and decided to just watch T.V. She nearly threw Phantom of the Opera and The Hunchback of Notre Dame back at the shelf.

"Damn novels…stupid karma…fate hates me…" Maka muttered incoherently as she tried one more time to find a book. She looked at the cover and glared while attempting not to yell in frustration.

"When the hell did I buy a book on baby names?" Maka yelled. She stood there for a moment looking at it. Hesitating, she sighed and went upstairs with the book in her hands.

'Maybe it wouldn't hurt to just look…' Maka's thought trailed off as she began to read the book.

Stein, Kid and the others were walking along a dirt path that lead into one of the many small towns in South America. Luckily Kid knew every language, courtesy of his father, and translated whenever they came across someone who couldn't speak English…which happened to be quite frequent.

"Sense anything yet?" Stein asked Kid. They were the only two, aside from Justin, who could acutely sense the madness. So far they hadn't sensed anything dangerous aside from a few pre-kishin's still carrying some of the madness. But they eradicated quickly.

"No, nothing yet. Although I do sense a fair amount of people coming up in the next few miles." Kid replied in his usual emotionless tone.

'I wonder how he'd deal with a child.' Stein thought, amused by the image of Kid dealing with a hyper mini version of himself.

"What's so funny Stein?" Spirit asked the mad scientist that was smirking.

"Oh nothing. Just wondering whether I can take a few of these native animals home to dissect." Stein said chuckling. Spirit made a face as memories from Stein experimenting on him came forward. The weapon shuddered, wondering how that made him laugh. Justin, however, had a feeling Stein wasn't telling the truth. He had become very good at spotting deception since becoming a death scythe. He wouldn't say anything for now. Glancing at Stein he decided to just wait and see what would happen.

They had almost gotten to the village when the group decided to split up, sensing a pre-kishin. Kid walked into the dense jungle. He had only been walking for a few minutes when he sensed a soul. It was an innocent soul, which made him relax. Going toward the soul he looked for it's source.

"Is anyone out here?" Kid called out looking for the person. He heard whimpering and turned. He brushed aside some bushes and saw a small child. Mildly surprised, he knelt down in front of the child.

"Are you alright? Don't be afraid I'm here to help you." The child whimpered again, tears threatening to spill over. Judging from his size the child was around 5 years of age.

"What's your name?" Kid gently asked the trembling child.

'Of course!' Kid thought as he mentally smacked himself. The kid probably didn't know English. He tried again, this time in Spanish. The child was slightly surprised but quietly answered. Kid had learned the child's name was Raulo and he had been separated from his parents when the kishin attacked. He was fine, just shaken up. The little boy tried standing, only to fall back down while holding his ankle. Kid crouched down and examined the boys ankle. It was badly sprained, but not broken. Kid gently picked up the boy. Raulo complied quickly, happy to be safe in someone's arms. Kid quietly spoke with him while walking back to the nearby village.

By the time the got back to the village the child was happy and no longer crying.

" There you are Kid. You missed the fight, although it wasn't anything big." Stein said. He looked at the child in Kid's arms and shot him a questioning look.

"I found him a little off the path. He was separated from his parents when the Kishin attacked." Kid replied. He didn't want to put the child down just yet. For some reason it felt…right to be holding the small child.

'Foolish thoughts. This child belongs with his family.' Kid scolded himself. Suddenly the parents of said child came running, grabbed Raulo from him and began crying and speaking in rapid Spanish. Then they turned to Kid and began thanking him. Kid said that it was no problem. The child reached out towards him and his parents handed Raulo to him. The child gave Kid a big hug before being returned back to his parents. Kid let a small smile tug at his lips. Stein watched in small amusement.

'I wonder if he's the father…'

Maka had highlighted the names she liked. If it was a girl she chose: Akira, Ana, Emiko, and Hana. If it was a boy she chose: Rei, Kazu, Taro, and Umi. She sipped her tea and set the book down, glad for the vacation shinigami sama had allowed. She rubbed her stomach and sighed.

"I wonder what you'll be." She heard a knock on her door. Getting up she walked to the door and opened it.

"Tsubaki!" Maka exclaimed hugging her quiet friend.

"Hello Maka, how are you? I thought you might want some company. Maybe we can have a girls day." Tsubaki gave Maka a small smile.

"That sounds great Tsubaki! Let me change and we can go." Maka replied. She grabbed her book, not wanting Tsubaki to see it, and ran into her room and changed into something more presentable.

'I'm lucky to have such a caring and supportive friend…would she still be that way if she knew…' Maka shook her head of those thoughts. She would have fun hanging out with Tsubaki and not think about anything else.

Hey everyone! So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Either way review! Constructive criticism is accepted :D again thanks for waiting everyone.


	9. To tell or not to tell

Whose ready for another chapter! I do not own Soul Eater. Also a special thanks goes to **Knight Darkwolf **for the wonderful idea that was sent me. J Thanks again.

Maka and Tsubaki were at the local café sipping each sipping a latte. Suddenly Maka heard something ring in her purse. She quickly dug through it and found the small mirror Kid gave her. Tsubaki raised an eyebrow as Maka excused herself and went into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She flipped open the mirror.

"Hey Kid." Maka smiled at Kids face.

"Hello Maka, I trust you're well today?" Kid smiled.

"Yeah I'm good. How was your day today?" Maka replied somewhat distracted.

"Ah it was good as well. I found a small child in the jungle today actually." Kid replied.

'Kid found a little kid?' Maka thought "Really? What happened?"

"Well he was separated from his parents during a kishin attack. I sensed him but eventually found him. He had a sprained ankle so I carried him back to the village." Kid smiled. The child had taken a shine to him and was always wanting to talk to him.

"That's so sweet Kid! How old is he?" Maka exclaimed.

"Around five. He seems to have taken a shine to me…Maka …are you in the bathroom?" Kid questioned taking note of her surroundings.

"Um yeah…Tsubaki and I are at a café." Maka blushed.

"Oh I'm sorry for interrupting you two."

"Oh it's fine Kid." Maka was interrupted by a little boy climbing into Kid's lap. She was very surprised to see Kid smile at the little boy.

"Ah here he is. He just awoke from his nap. His name is Raulo." Kid replied adjusting the child in his lap. He told Raulo, in Spanish, to say hello and tell the nice lady his name. The child responded shyly before burying his face in Kid's shirt. Kid chuckled and patted his back.

"Aw Kid he's adorable! You're so good with kids." Maka smiled. Maka then realized what she had just said.

'He **is** good with kids…' Maka thought.

"Maka are you alright? You seem…distracted. Is something bothering you?" Kid asked concerned. Raulo played with Kid's collar. Everything in her screamed to tell him…but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Putting on a fake smile she shook her head.

"No I'm fine. It's nothing. Hey will you be free later tonight? I don't want Tsubaki to think I ditched her." Maka said changing the subject.

"Sure. Will you tell me what's bothering you?" Kid replied still looking serious.

"Will it make you feel better if I say yes?" Maka teased. Kid gave her a small smile and nodded. Maka and Kid said goodbye but before they disconnected Kid gently took Raulo's hand and waved it at Maka. Maka laughed and then his face disappeared from the screen.

"Maka what are you going to do…" She asked herself. Sighing she closed her mirror and walked back out to Tsubaki.

After Maka got back the two finished their drinks then took a walk. Then they went to the mall and browsed, then went out for supper.

"Well Tsubaki I had a really great time. Thanks for the girls night out." Maka smiled as she hugged her friend.

"No problem Maka. And if you need anything call me."

"Well…" Maka began, unsure if she wanted to tell her or not. She could trust Tsubaki…right?

"What is it Maka?" Tsubaki asked. Maka sat down on the park bench by the basketball court and Tsubaki followed suit.

"Tsubaki…can I tell you something personal?" Maka quietly asked.

"Of course Maka. You're one of my best friends you can tell me anything. I promise you can trust me not to say anything." Her quiet friend replied putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Tsubaki…I'm…well" Maka began. Her throat was tight, she wasn't sure if she could say it. She looked at Tsubaki's soft and trusting face. Taking a deep breath she said it.

"Tsubaki…I'm…pregnant. Other than Ms. Marie you're the only one that knows. And…I'm scared." Maka quietly confessed. She was amazed at how good it felt to tell someone. To no longer be alone. Tsubaki was surprised to say the least. Her eyebrows had shot up into her hairline. She also heard her sharp intake of breathe.

"Oh Maka you're not alone. I'm here for you if you ever need help." Tsubaki hugged Maka. Maka welcomed this and hugged her back.

"Thanks Tsubaki. That truly means a lot to me."

"Can I ask who the father is?" Tsubaki questioned quietly.

"Well…you remember the night of the party?" Maka trailed off. Tsubaki nodded.

"Yeah you were with…" Tsubaki was quiet for a moment before gasping.

"No way!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"Yeah.." Maka replied quietly. There a small awkward silence.

"Maka no offense…but for the longest time I thought he was gay." Tsubaki announced quietly with a blush. This caused the two to start laughing so hard their stomach hurt and they had tears in their eyes.

"Well" Maka said after she caught her breath "Shall we head home now?" Tsubaki nodded and the two linked arms and walked to the apartments.

Maka walked Tsubaki back to her apartment with Black Star, but instead of walking home she decided to stop by Ms. Marie's, otherwise known as Stein's house. She hesitantly knocked on the door hoping she wasn't interrupting her sleep. A moment later Marie opened the door.

"Ah hello there Maka. How can I help you this evening?" Marie replied in her usual chipper voice.

"Hello, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Maka replied shyly.

"Of course not sweetie. Come in." Marie stepped aside and motioned for her to come in.

"Would you like some tea?" Marie asked while Maka sat down. The young meister nodded. Marie began brewing some herbal tea she knew wouldn't upset her stomach. She poured a cupful and handed it to Maka then made one for herself before sitting on the couch across from Maka.

"So Maka what is it that you wanted to see me about?" Marie asked sipping her tea.

"Well I was wondering if…maybe who the father was…would affect the pregnancy." Maka asked quietly, her face on fire. Marie looked mildly surprised.

"Well it depends on if he has any heath problems or anything that might affect the baby as far as heath and future diseases.

'I'm pretty sure Kid hasn't been sick a day in his life.' Maka thought.

"Maka, if you feel comfortable that is, will you tell me who it is? Does he know yet?" Marie gently asked.

"Well he doesn't know yet…but I did tell Tsubaki. I had to, she's my best friend.""I understand. It's your decision as to who finds out." There was a silence as Marie awaited the answer from Maka.

"It's Kid." Maka finally replied quietly. Marie couldn't hide her surprise.

"That's the same look Tsubaki gave me." Maka murmured.

"Sorry Maka. Thank you for telling me. That might have an affect although I'm not sure." Maka nodded and finished her tea.

"Thanks Ms. Marie. I guess I'll be going now." Maka got up and put on her jacket.

"Alright. But remember if you need anything or have any questions feel free to call me. Oh and next Tuesday I'd like to give you a check up ok?" Marie smiled. Maka nodded and left. Not long after Maka left Marie heard Stein's voice in her mirror. She whirled around.

"Stein! How many times have I told you not to give me a heart attack!" Marie scolded.

"Sorry Marie. I just called to check in and see how you were doing." Stein chuckled.

"Oh it's been good…" Marie replied instantly forgiving him.

"Something's bothering you…again." Stein gave her "the look."

"I can't hide anything from you can I?" Marie said quietly. "Well Maka came by tonight…"

"And…?" Stein prompted. "What did she tell you?"

"She told me who the father is." There was a silence.

"Promise me you tell anyone. Because if you tell anyone…" Marie trailed off thinking of how bad the consequences would. A pissed Maka, a pissed Spirit, and just maybe a pissed Shinigami…which would then cause a stressed out and depressed Kid…No…nobody could find out she told Stein.

"I promise I won't tell anyone Marie." Stein swore. Marie looked at his serious face and knew he would keep his promise.

"Kid." Marie said.

"What? What about Kid? Whose the father?" Stein asked confused.

"It's Kid…the father is Kid." There was a silence and Stein didn't seem very surprised.

"Well that makes sense since he's the only other guy at this academy besides Black Star that she ever really hangs out with. At least she chose to get pregnant by someone responsible…Although since he **did** get her pregnant…" Stein turned the screw. Marie gave him a small smile. She knew she could trust him.

" You know, I believe he'll be a good father." Stein suddenly said. Marie gave him a confused look. Stein then explained to her what happened with the little boy named Raulo. Marie smiled and cooed over how adorable that was, which caused Stein to roll his eyes. Although secretly he smiled at how easy it was to make Marie smile.

"Well Marie I have to go. I have to make some reports." Stein cut in. Marie's face fell.

"Oh ok. I'll see you later Stein." Marie murmured.

"Marie" Stein quietly began "I love you too." Marie wasn't sure if her eyebrows could up any higher.

"Stein you know I love you." Marie Smiled sweetly. Stein gave her a smile that Marie knew was reserved for her alone. His face disappeared from the screen and Marie wasn't sure if she had ever felt happier.

So what do you think? Yes I do support the Stein and Marie :D please review everyone! I'm on a role! Again I thank everyone for reviewing and hope to get more reviews since this is probably one of the longest chapters…and I wrote it in no time flat lol. Thanks again….review!


	10. Runaway

Here's another chapter! And be happy I'm updating so fast, although I am inspired to write this again. Thanks goes, again J, to Knight Darkwolf for another idea that I just ran with. :D I'm open to any suggestions. Please Review!

He felt his blood pumping and the adrenaline rush. He wouldn't let this happen again. This witch would die. He had been helping some of the younger villagers gather fruits and other things from the thick forest. Stein had sent him a message to get down there quickly. A witch attacked the village, looking for more souls. Kid immediately ran to Stein's location. Little Raulo stood watching, wanting to follow the man that had saved him. A month had passed and his ankle was healed, thanks to Justin Law. Raulo looked to see if anyone was looking, they weren't, and he ran off to follow Kid.

Kid arrived in the clearing and saw the witch sending a flurry of spells at everyone and anything. She was fast but Kid knew he was faster. Liz and Patty had been waiting for him and ran up to him and transformed. He ran at the witch and fired as many as he could before she noticed him and began chanting more spells.

"Ah a little Shinigami." The hag cackled "Your soul will be perfect!" She gave a sinister smile that showed pointed, crooked, and yellow teeth that had an odd red stain on them. Her face was pale but dark at the same time. Her hair was long and black and seemed to flow as if it had a mind of its own. Her long black nails were wicked sharp, curled and absolutely repulsed Kid. He glared at her and dodged out of the way.

"The only soul being taken today will be yours." Kid spat out in an emotionless voice. The spell casting a dodging continued for a while until Kid sensed someone else enter the field. The witch must have noticed this also because she turned and sent a wicked smile…to the little boy running towards Kid.

"Raulo! Leave now!" Kid yelled at the young boy in Spanish. The boy stopped and cocked his head to the side and noticed the witch. His eyes went wide with fear and he looked from the witch to Kid and back to the witch. He wasn't too afraid since he knew the nice man who helped him earlier would be his savior again. Kid clenched his jaw and shot at the witch again, desperately trying to distract her. Her evil snake like smile widened when she saw Kid's concern.

"How convenient. I need another innocent soul. How sweet of you to be so concerned over this little brat." The witch spat. Kid growled and attacked again. Stein, Spirit, and Justin were also giving it their all, trying to help spare the innocent child from an untimely demise. He then saw something black shoot out from the witch's cloak and shoot toward Raulo.

"No!" Kid yelled as he ran to him. He pushed Raulo out of the way…only to have the black tentacle-like thing slice through him.

"Kid!" He faintly heard Liz and Patty yell. He felt it retract and the pain intensified. He couldn't move. He heard Raulo scream. He raised his guns and fired on the surprised witch and hit directly in the heart she screamed and saw Stein and Justin finish her off as he collapsed. He saw Liz and Patty through blurred vision and knew he was badly hurt by the look on their faces. His vision faded into black.

Maka couldn't sleep. There was too much on her mind. She still had been feeling ill in the mornings lately and she was beginning to get a slight bump. It was barely noticeable since she already wore slightly baggy clothing. Sighing she got up and waddled into the kitchen.

'If I feel huge now I'm screwed when I get closer to nine months.' Maka thought with a slight laugh. She brewed some tea and sat at the kitchen table. It was times like these that Maka wished she had Soul to talk to. Then again she had Kid to talk to. She smiled. They had just gotten closer ever since he left. They talked almost every night now. But this nightmare had really shaken her. She closed her eyes and remembered it. Kid had been covered in his own blood and was lying on the ground gasping. A small child stood nearby crying. She had run to them and shaken Kid trying to wake him up. He had opened his eyes, barely, and had whispered to her.

"Maka…I'm sorry I won't be there for you or the baby. I want you to know that…I love you…and…I love our child." He took her hand and she squeezed it, tears escaping her eyes.

"Kid you'll be okay. I know you will." She had sobbed to him.

"Maka…" Kid managed a weak smile " I'm not gonna be okay. You were always…the optimistic one…your light is what drew me." He looked into her eyes and brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"I love you Maka…be strong…I know you can." He drew another breathe then his eyes closed. He let out the air. Then his hand went limp in hers. She lay her head on his chest and cried.

Maka opened her eyes and found that they were watering. She sniffed and wiped her eyes and noticed her tea was done. She breathed in the warm herbal tea before taking a small sip. She felt instantly relaxed. She would call Kid first thing in the morning to set her mind at ease. She finished her tea and went back to bed.

Stein looked at Kid's bandaged stomach and back. He was still asleep, probably in a coma. The thing the witch had sent had gone completely through his stomach and out his back. He was amazed that it hadn't hit any vital organs. He would need to tell Marie so she could tell Maka.

"Stein you ready?" Spirit asked walking into the little wooden building. Stein nodded and lifted up Kid. They would be taking him to the nearest hospital since they didn't have the proper medical equipment with them. He gently propped him in the backseat and got in. Spirit would drive while Stein and Justin would help keep Kid stable. Stein cranked the screw in thought.

'Maka will be upset as will Marie.' Stein thought with a sigh as he adjusted himself so Kid could easily lean against him without pain…not that he would notice, he was asleep. They drove off, mindful of the bumps.

Maka woke up not feeling well rested at all. She climbed out of bed, surprisingly not feeling nauseous, and got in the shower. After drying off and getting dressed she went tog et breakfast but was interrupted by a voice in the mirror.

"Maka!" Maka whirled around to find Marie in the mirror.

"Ms. Marie, can I help you? Is something wrong?" Maka asked. She had a sinking feeling, seeing Marie's stricken face.

"Well… Maka… There was an accident." Marie trailed off.

"What? What happened?" Maka questioned feeling her heart race against her will.

"Kid got in an accident fighting with a witch…" Marie replied carefully, watching the young girls face. Maka's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped.

"Is…is he okay?" Maka asked as she managed to keep tears out of her eyes.

"He's okay. Stein says he'll make it…he's just…in a slight coma right now. He'll be fine once he heals more and gets in a hospital." Marie replied quickly trying to reassure the girl. Maka nodded.

"Can I see him?"

"Well…" Marie hesitated "He's in a hospital in South America." Maka's face fell noticeably.

"I'm sorry honey. But as soon as I find out something I will let you know okay?" Marie said trying to cheer her up. Maka nodded and didn't say anything. There was an awkward silence.

"Let me know if you need anything alright hon?" Maka nodded and Marie disappeared from the mirror. Maka immediately sat down and tears started to fill her eyes.

"He can't handle a child right now." Maka said wiping her eyes " I don't what to do!" She sat and thought for awhile not coming up with a solution. An idea hit her. But she wasn't sure of it.

"When he wakes up…" Maka whispered, assuring herself that her plan was for the best of everyone.

'I'll make sure he's okay first. Then…I'll do it.' Maka thought calmly as she slowly made her way into the kitchen, a somber look on her face. She rested her hand on her stomach and gently rubbed it.

'Yes' she thought 'it would be for the best.'

Ohhh cliffy! What could her plan possibly be! I love being evil. Please review! :D


	11. New life part 1

Well here is the next chapter you have all been waiting on! Thanks to Knight Darkwolf for the ideas that keep me going with the story or else I would probably have writers block since my mind is already being burned to a pulp from school . I do not own Soul Eater sadly L and Please Review!

Maka had two bags packed. One with plenty of clothes and the other filled with the books she absolutely couldn't part with. Sighing she waited to hear from Marie. She would talk with Kid before leaving. Soul's motorcycle was still here, and Maka knew he would have wanted her to have it. Anyone else would have been too 'uncool.' She gave a wry smile and looked around the apartment. This would the last time she would look at it for a long time.

"Hiya Maka!" A bubbly voice sounded from the mirror. Maka jumped and turned to see Shinigami-sama.

"Oh hello sir. Can I help you?" Maka asked hoping he wouldn't see the bags. He must not have.

"Maka I have an assignment for you! I would like you to go to Ohio and help train at the new school there. It was just built so they need volunteers, and help to recruit and find new students." Shinigami replied.

"Oh I see. Of course sir I'll leave right away." Maka smiled. This made things so much easier."And there will be winter clothes provided for you since you will probably be there for about a year or so. Until they get enough teachers to train the students." Maka nodded. Hopefully it won't be too cold there since she wouldn't be used to the cold. (By the way Ohio is friggin cold in the winter! .) Lord Death said goodbye and disappeared from the screen. Maka got ready then grabbed her bags and went outside to the motorcycle. She put them in the side bags and hopped on. She would make a quick stop by Marie's then she would be on her way.

She arrived at Marie and Stein's house and climbed off the motorcycle. Taking off the helmet she walked up to the door.

"Hello Maka dear what brings you here?" Marie asked kindly. She then saw the motorcycle and bags standing behind her and looked confused.

"Hi Ms. Marie. Can I come in? I wanted to talk to you about something." Maka replied. Marie nodded and let her in.

"So what's up Maka?" Marie asked as the two sat down.

"Well… Shinigami-sama assigned me a mission. I wanted to know what you thought." Marie looked serious at this.

"Maka I wouldn't do it. I don't want you to risk hurting the baby." Maka thought about this.

'If I go to Ohio, whether or not Marie agrees, I can live there…since there will be an academy there…hmm..' Maka thought.

"I can take it easy and then rest once I get farther along. I can still help teach there. I'm close to graduation anyway." Maka replied. Marie looked apprehensive.

"Well…I suppose…but for this allowance Shinigami may have to find out…" Marie said quietly. Maka froze and felt her heart drop. She didn't want Kid to know let alone his father! She began to chew her lip trying to figure out what to do.

"I'll tell you what Maka" Marie began "I wont tell him. I'll let you tell him when it gets closer. Okay?" Maka felt an enormous weight lift.

"Thank you Marie. I really appreciate everything you've done for me." Maka smiled at the motherly women.

"Now" Marie smiled warmly at Maka " since you're here how about we go ahead and give you a quick check up." Maka nodded and followed Marie to the examination table.

Stein looked at Kid and saw that he was finally awake.

"Morning sleepy head. You look a lot better. Now you don't look like you're trying to live up to your name." Stein chuckled before lighting up a cigarette. Kid managed a small smile that looked more like a grimace.

"How long…was I out?" Kid mumbled. He felt the bandages around his middle and winced. He remembered what happened now. He sighed and looked around. He was surprised to see a little boy standing by the doorway. He saw his hero looking at him and smiled, running up to him.

"Excuse me sir but there's no smoking in the hospital." A young nurse said in English with a heavy Spanish accent.

"Fine." Stein sighed and rolled his eyes then put the unlit cigarette behind his ear. The nurse nodded in approval and left. He looked over at Kid and saw Raulo attempting to crawl onto the bed with Kid.

"I should be fine by tomorrow or so, with my Shinigami powers that is." Kid said tiredly. He looked over and patted Raulo's head.

"How did he get here anyway?" Kid questioned. Stein shrugged his shoulders.

"He said his mom brought him. He must have been driving her nuts so she just brought him." Spirit answered. Raulo seemed to know they were talking about him because he looked up and giggled.

"You just like getting into trouble don't you?" Justin said walking into the room. Raulo looked at him and smiled. He had taken a shine to Justin as well as Kid.

"Well we might as well stay here until Kid's better then we can move on. Kid glanced at Raulo. He had grown fond of the young boy, but knew that he would have to leave eventually. Kid had a sudden thought. He would leave the boy with a picture and write to him. He smiled at Raulo who smiled back, uninterested in the adults speaking. He asked the boy, in Spanish, if he would like him to write letters. Raulo eagerly responded, shaking his head rapidly all the while giggling. Stein glanced at Kid and shook his head.

"Does that sound okay Kid?" Stein asked, positive that he hadn't been paying attention.

"Sounds good. I only wish I could heal faster so we can finish this mission faster." Kid replied. Spirit laughed at Stein's face when Kid answered.

"Careful senpai we wouldn't want you to end up all stitched up…again…" Stein glared at his scythe. Justin gave a small smirk at the look of horror on Spirit's face.

'Oh…those horrible…horrible memories..' Spirit thought with a shudder. Kid smirked also. Raulo then proceeded to poke him until Kid finally turned his attention back to the boy. Raulo handed Kid a drawing. Kid smiled and patted his head, even though it wasn't symmetrical. It was a stick figure with black hair, Kid, shooting light at a black stick figure with a frowny face, wild hair, and black scribbled all around her. Kid presumed the scrubbles were her cloak. And standing behind stick figure Kid was a shorter stick figure with a smiley face, Raulo.

"Gracias Raulo." Kid smiled and ruffled his hair. Raulo then proceeded to talk Kid to death.

"We're going to go to the hotel across the street. Call if you need us." Stein said. Kid nodded and watched them leave. Before they left thought Spirit called for Raulo.

"C'mon lets go. You can come see him later. Your mother wants to go back to the hotel too Raulo. The boy looked from Spirit to Kid. Kid translated what Spirit said. The little boy frowned and clutched Kid's bed sheet, not wanting to leave. Kid patted his head and told him to go, and he'd be here later. Raulo lifted his arms up. Kid complied and leaned over, wincing in the process, and gave him a small hug. He then followed Spirit out, but not before grabbing his hand and glancing at Kid one more time. Kid waved to him and then they left. Shortly after a nurse came in to check his bandages. Kid grit his teeth but the nurse had said it looked a lot better. The nurse gave Kid a bit of pain medicine, then left.

Meanwhile Maka was on the road, ready to start her new life. She knew she could trust Marie and Tsubaki. She gunned the engine, willing it to go a bit faster. She wanted to at least get to the state border before stopping for rest.

So how was it? Was it worth the wait? I'm always open to reviews. Thanks for reading! :D


	12. Call from Kid

Hey everyone! I know Maka said she was going to say goodbye first but that was before she got that offer from Lord Death. She decided it would be easier if she just left so nobody would suspect anything. Anyway I do not own Soul Eater. Please review!

Maka barely glanced at her surrounding before jumping onto the bed. It was a cheap hotel but she would only be staying for the night. She sighed and closed her eyes for a minute. Deciding she wanted to get settled in before falling asleep, she got up to take a shower and use the bathroom.

After a nice hot thirty minute shower she got out, put on her pajamas. She rubbed her tummy and felt the gentle curve of her firm stomach.

'Too bad it's not firm because I'm in shape.' Maka though slightly amused. It was hard to believe there was life growing inside her. It was a little intimidating. She sighed and made her way back to the bed. She heard something from inside her bag. Bewildered, she began to dig through it searching for the source of the sound. (I'm not sure if mirror's make noise when you don't answer them right away or what but in this story it does lol…like a cell phone kinda lol) She dug out the mirror Kid had given her. Her heart skipped a beat and she sat on the bed and opened it, praying he wouldn't notice she was in a hotel.

"Maka" Kid smiled "how are you?"

"Hey Kid. I'm fine. Are you feeling alright? I heard about the accident." Maka asked in concern.

"I'm fine Maka don't worry about me. I'm a reaper I can heal faster than a normal person." Kid laughed. Maka smiled in relief. She had been hoping everything would be okay.

"So tell me how you ended up getting hurt when I specifically warned you not too." Maka scolded. Kid smiled and explained the story. Once he was done there was a brief silence.

"Maka where are you?" Kid asked with a confused look on his pale face.

"Oh…umm.." Maka began "I'm in a hotel."

"Why?" Kid asked looking concerned.

"Lord Death sent me on a mission to Ohio."

"Oh I see. What state are you currently in?"

"Utah. In the morning I plan on taking a train the rest of the way." Maka absently rubbed her stomach. She wasn't sure if she should ride the way while….in her state…

"Ah I see. That's a good idea. Riding the whole way there isn't very good on the body. You get tired fast." Kid replied. Maka's heart skipped a beat again.

'Is he a freaking mind reader now?' Maka thought slightly frustrated.

"Well I called to let you know how I was and to see how you were. Plus this hospital is extremely boring." Kid chuckled. Maka gave a small laugh too.

"Well I guess I'll talk to you later so you can get some sleep and catch your train."

"Alright Kid. I'll talk to you…later then.." Maka replied with a fake smile. She wasn't sure when she would talk to him again. Maybe after she got to Ohio?

"And Maka?" Maka looked at the mirror and saw his serious face. "Please keep yourself safe okay? I'd be very upset with myself if something happened to you. When I get back I promise we'll get together okay?" Kid smiled.

"I promise Kid…and that sounds nice." Maka spoke softly. Kid disappeared from the screen and Maka felt tears gather in her eyes. She felt like a total ass. Here he was being so sweet and caring and even fussing over her when he was in a hospital, and she was leaving with his child that he didn't know existed. She groaned in frustration and flopped back onto the bed, cursing fate who obviously hated her.

Maka awoke feeling like she hadn't gotten any sleep at all. She glanced at the clock. She had gotten about 7 hours of sleep. She groaned and rolled out of bed. After changing her clothes she packed up her stuff and loaded her stuff on the motorcycle. It was only 7 a.m so luckily there wasn't much traffic. After grabbing some breakfast she was on her way.

'Here I come ready or not.' Maka thought as the motorcycle roared to life.

After what felt like forever Maka finally made it to the train station. After handing in her ticket, courtesy of Lord Death, she watched as the motorcycle was loaded into the luggage compartment along with her bags. She grabbed a thick book from her bag before going to her compartment.

"Wonder why I had to come all the way here for a train…" Maka wondered aloud. She found an empty compartment and sat down. Soon the train began chugging out of the station and Maka buried her nose in the book.

It had taken hours but finally they arrived at the train station in Cincinnati. She stiffly walked out to find her luggage. Surprisingly enough her motorcycle was already outside the train station along with her bags.

"Got to love having connections." Maka laughed to herself. She put her book back in her bag and slipped on her helmet. Happy to be closer to her destination she looked at the address of the academy. Shoving the slip of paper into her pocket she rode away from the station.

She arrived to the front gates and there was a women standing there waiting for her. She steered up to the entrance.

"Hi I'm Maka Albram. I was assigned here by Shinigami-sama." Maka told the women standing by the gate.

"Ah yes Maka we have been expecting you. Please come in." The women smiled warmly before opening the gate and walking through. Maka steered the motorcycle up the drive and waited for the women. The academy wasn't too different from the DWMA, just smaller.

"I'm Katie by the way." The women quipped. Maka looked at her. She had light wavy brown hair and hazel eyes. She was fairly short. 5'3 or so. She shook Maka's hand and motioned for her to follow her.

"You'll love it here I promise!" Katie gushed as Maka followed her.

"What about my bags?" Maka questioned.

"Oh don't worry we'll have someone take them to your room while we give you a tour and let you get settled in." Katie replied brightly. Maka nodded and followed Katie into the school.

Sorry it's short. I promise to make the next chapter longer! Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading everyone! J


	13. The baby is coming

Huh I just realized there are random J's in my authors notes in other chapters lol. XD my bad. Oh well. I do not own Soul Eater. Please review as they kee me writing! And MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

Maka glanced around her new apartment and sighed. It was similar to her old one back in Nevada. A kitchen, a medium sized living room, two bedrooms, one bathroom and a couple closets. She had been living here for about 6 months. Which put her at being about 8 months along. She had explained her situation to Katie, leaving out the part about knowing who the father was, and Katie sympathized with her. She had given her time off until the baby was born and 2 weeks after the baby was born. Katie also knew that Shinigami-sama didn't know, and Maka persuaded Katie not to tell him either. Maka had promised Katie she would tell him…after the baby was born. She still got annual checkups and found out she was having a little boy. Maka was very surprised she hadn't even gotten that big. Katie had surprised her and gave her baby clothes and formula as a gift since she couldn't have a baby shower with her friends. She got off the couch and waddled to the room that would become the nursery. She smiled at the dark blue walls with black border and white stars dotting the walls. There was a wooden crib with white sheets and black blankets and various stuffed animals. Katie and Maka had grown close in the last few months. Kid called every 2 weeks and Maka still hadn't told him, every time she would work up the courage something would happen. Kid had just gotten home last time she talked to him and he was now beginning his training to take over his fathers position. He had been stressed out, worrying over details and trying to remember everything, so she hadn't said anything. She had already made up her mind to tell him when he was less stressed. He wouldn't be able to handle everything if she told him.

"I'm not sure I can take this much longer Rei." Maka said to her stomach. She had decided on the name Rei.

"All this time and nothing to do. The nursery is done, I have everything I need for a while, and what I need I cant get until you're born. And I've read every book in the house at least 5 fives." After a moment of thought she grabbed her compact mirror and held it.

"Kid should be calling sometime." she looked at the mirror expectantly but nothing happened. She put the mirror down and groaned and jumped when she heard laughter. She grabbed the mirror and saw Kid smiling.

"Hey! How are you? Are things going good with training?" Maka interrogated.

"Someone missed me." Kid laughed and Maka blushed "I'm doing well, training is going same as usual. Did I answer those in order?"

"Yes you did." Maka laughed.

"So how have you been Maka?"

"Good good. Sitting at home looking for something to do."

"I see. When father gives me a break I'm going to come out and visit you." Kid announced with a smile. Maka felt her heart skip.

'Well I suppose it's now or never…' Maka thought.

"That's great Kid!" Maka said putting on a smile. Kid frowned a bit.

"Maka is something wrong? You don't look as happy as you say."

"Kid I'm fine…but there is something I wanted to tell you." Maka mumbled not looking at him.

"What is it Maka?" Kid asked with concern. He felt his pulse speed up. Before she could respond she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She gasped and grabbed her stomach.

"Shit!" Maka gasped.

"Maka? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Kid asked seeing her in pain. The pain intensified and Maka doubled over.

'I have to call Katie…now!' Maka thought.

"I'm fine…I have to go." Maka said through clenched teeth. Before he could protest she snapped the mirror shut.

Kid, meanwhile, saw Maka disappear from the mirror and jumped up and began running down stairs.

"Liz, Patty, I'm leaving now." Was all he said as he quickly slipped on his shoes and walked out the door.

"Where do you think he's going?" Patty asked. Liz shrugged and went back to painting her nails.

Kid summoned his skateboard and darted into the sky. He began flying at full speed.

"What are you hiding from me Maka!" Kid muttered with a glare.

"Katie! Something is wrong, I think I'm in labor!" Maka said into the mirror. The pain had finally subsided.

"I'm on my way Maka." Katie said firmly before closing the mirror. Maka rubbed her stomach.

"You're not supposed to be ready yet!" Maka scolded Rei. She took a deep breath to calm herself. She was going to have a baby. Kid's baby. And she was scared out of her mind.

Lord Death chuckled as he saw his son riding off to Maka on his skateboard.

'Things are getting interesting…' He switched it back to Maka who was stuffing some clothes in a bag. Of course he kept an eye on her, he couldn't let his grandson be injured.

"I wonder what the child will be like." Shinigami murmured to himself. He then laughed since Maka didn't think he knew.

'If only she knew how much I truly know. That's why I've been so hard on Kid. He needs to learn these things so he can protect his family.'

"What's so funny?" Lord Death quickly erased the image from his mirror and turned to see Spirit.

"Ah it's nothing. Just laughing at how human Soap Oprah's play out."

"Ah yeah I remember Kami used to watch those all the time." Spirit replied with a wistful look.

"How's Maka been doing in Ohio?"

"Maka? Ah she's been well. She's written a few times." Spirit relied with a smile. Lord Death nodded and went back to thinking. How would his son react? At first when he found out about Maka's pregnancy he wanted to confront Kid and lecture him on responsibility. But, he realized, Kid was old enough now he needed to learn from his mistakes. Plus Kid didn't even know yet.

"I remember when Maka was still a young child and you brought her here one day." Shinigami smiled.

"Oh yeah I remember that! And she fell through the mirror and wound u at your house and played with Kid…then they hid from us…" Spirit replied with a laugh.

"If I remember correctly as soon as Maka saw you she ran away screaming 'hide'. And Kid was simply dragged along." Shinigami smirked.

"Oh yeah…"

"Our child are growing up Spirit!"

"Yeah…makes me feel old knowing eventually Maka will have her own family." Spirit relied seriously.

'Sooner than you think…' Shinigami thought. Spirit sighed, reminiscing about the good old days when his little girl still wanted to spend all her time with him.

Meanwhile, Maka was on her way to the hospital. She gripped Katie's hand as she felt another contraction. Katie did her best to soothe her as she sped and began weaving in and out of traffic.

'I totally should have told Kid before this…I wish he were here.' Maka thought. She was definitely scared.

So was it a good chapter? Please review! Reviews make me happy and when I am happy I write more :D also when I'm bored lol. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	14. Kid knows part 1

Wow this is the longest chapter in this story so far! I'm pretty proud of myself lol. Just as a heads up I don't have any kids of my own nor do I plan on it for a while, so if some of my information is wrong feel free to correct me. I do not own Soul Eater. Please Review!

Her current contraction had finally subsided and Maka sighed in relief as the pain began to ebb. She looked around the sterile, white environment. It was boring. She had never been a fan of hospitals. Katie came back in a few minutes later.

"The doctor said you were in the early stages of labor. But since your young and a first time mother he wants to keep you here until it's time." Katie said handing Maka a glass of water.

"Thanks Katie." Maka muttered while sipping from the glass.

"How are you feeling?"

Much better. The contraction ended a few minutes ago."

"That's good. I'm going to go get you some clothes okay? I'll be back." Katie turned and walked out leaving Maka alone. Maka sighed and lay her head back against the pillow. After a minute she looked over towards her small bag that she grabbed before leaving. It had a few books in it as well as the compact mirror Kid had given her. She pushed the call button for the nurse and waited. Eventually an impatient looking nurse came in.

"Yes?"

"Can you hand me that backpack? I'd get it myself but I'm kind of strapped in here." Maka slightly glared.

'This nurse seems determined to piss me off.' Maka thought with a glare as the nurse rolled her eyes a bit but got it for her.

"Thanks, sorry I'm such an inconvenience.' Maka snapped before giving an overly sweet fake smile. The nurse just stuck her nose in the air and walked out. Maka rolled her eyes and dug out the compact mirror.

'It's probably my damn hormones making me do this…' Maka thought as she opened it and fogged up the mirror. Then she began to write out numbers that were very familiar to her. Maka groaned as another contraction hit.

'Maybe I'll wait for a little bit…' Maka thought as rubbed her stomach willing the pain to go away.

Kid was frustrated. He had finally gotten to the school and he couldn't find anybody. It had taken him hours to get here and there was no way in hell he was giving up that easily. Finally he saw a women walking up to the front door.

"Excuse me miss." Kid said running up to her.

"Yes can I help you?" A short light haired girl responded.

"Yes, I'm looking for someone. Her name is Maka Albarn have you seen her?"

"Oh yes I have. I'm on my way to pick up a few things for her now." This was too god to be true. Maka was here!"Can you take me to her?" Kid asked in excitement. The girl hesitated.

" Um I'm not sure. She should be back tomorrow evening, can you wait until then?" Kid's face fell.

"I suppose. But I talked to her earlier and I think something is wrong with her."

"Oh. Well she's in the hospital right now, and I really have to go. You can stay in the hotel across the street until she gets out." The girl turned to leave but before entering the building she turned toward Kid again.

"By the way, I'm Katie." Kid stood dumbfounded.

'Maka…is in… the hospital?' Kid grabbed his skateboard and flew across the street to the hotel where there would, hopefully, be a phone book and he could look up the hospital.

Katie arrived and found Maka in another contraction, and with a doctor at her side.

"She's progressing quickly into the second stage. Soon I'm going to give her an epidural so she's in less pain when the baby starts coming. So far everything is going just fine." The doctor gave a reassuring smile to Maka and Katie.

"Let me know if there's anything you need or would like to discuss." With that the doctor walked out of the room. Katie sat Maka's bag on a chair next to the bed. She noticed the young meister wringing her hands.

"You alright Maka?" Katie asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm just scared." She responded quietly.

"Oh I'm everything will turn out just fine dear." Katie patted her shoulder.

'She sounds just like Marie.' Maka smiled.

"I think…I'm going to call his father…" Maka said suddenly.

"Really? That's wonderful Maka." Katie smiled "I'll give you some privacy." Before Katie left Maka cried out. Katie quickly sat back down with her and held her hand until the contraction passed.

"That was the worst one yet." Maka said after catching her breath.

'Something tells me it's nearly time…' Maka thought.

"Go get the doctor." Maka managed to say through clenched teeth. Katie nodded and went off to find the doctor. A few minutes later the contraction ended. Maka sighed in relief when she felt something odd…

"Shit." Maka gasped. The doctor chose that moment to walk in.

"Everything alright?"

"I think my water just broke."

"Alright I'll get epidural ready. I'll get some nurses in here to help get everything set up alright? And don't be nervous, everything will be fine." The doctor assured Maka and left. Maka felt her heart beat rapidly in anticipation.

Kid decided that a cab would be fast and more inconspicuous. He scowled at the list and addresses of the 10 hospitals he found.

"Why are there so many hospitals in such a small area!" Kid muttered.

"Actually Cincinnati is fairly large." The taxi driver responded before popping another piece of gum into his mouth, Kid just ignored him.

"Alright here's the first hospital."

"Thank you, I'll be back in a moment." Kid responded. He got out and ran strait to the front desk. Standing there was a short plump women flipping through a magazine. He ignored the weird looks he got, fearful for those who recognized him, and rang the bell to get the woman's attention.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes I'm looking for a girl names Maka Albarn. Is she here?" Kid asked hopefully.

"One moment please." The women waddled to the computer and searched for the name. Kid drummed his fingers impatiently along the counter. A few minutes later she returned.

"Sorry no one with that name is checked in."

"Alright thanks." Kid said before turning and quickly walked out.

"To the next one." Kid sighed. The taxi driver nodded and pulled away.

'Maka where are you?' Kid thought looking out the window. The taxi driver suddenly cursed and slammed on the breaks.

"What's going on?" Kid demanded.

"Sorry about that. Traffic jam for miles." Kids eyebrow twitched.

"Fate is out to get me." Kid muttered.

"So why are you driving to all these hospitals anyway?" Kid wasn't sure why but he felt he could trust this guy.

"I've heard a lot of weird things. It's not like I'm gonna see ya again anyways."

"True. It's this girl, I was talking to her and suddenly she hang up so I came to see her. I ran into someone who said she was in the hospital. But she left before I could ask which one. So now I'm trying to find her."

"Ah I see. Going to see your girlfriend. I get it kid. I remember my first girlfriend. Her name was Sarah." The taxi driver trailed off, deep in the memories of his youth.

"Anyway" He said snapping out of his memories "don't let her go. If you truly love her chase her no matter what." Kid nodded.

"If I didn't love her I wouldn't have come all the way here from Nevada…" Kid trailed off. The taxi driver whistled impressivly

"Dang! You really do got it bad for this girl. By the way my name's Chuck."

"Call me Kid."

Maka squeezed Katie's hand as she felt another contraction.

"That damn shot isn't working!" Maka growled.

"Trust me, once the baby starts coming you'll thank me." The doctor said while checking her vitals once again.

"It's almost time hon." A nurse said.

"About time! How long have I been here?" Maka said through clenched teeth.

"Only 5 hours." Katie laughed. Maka sighed and enjoyed the brief rest before her contractions began again.

Hours later a tired Maka heard a small cry.

"Congratulations it's a boy." A nurse said while holding a small baby. Maka felt her heart fill with happiness.

"Let's get him cleaned up and then you can see him." Maka's doctor walked out of the room with her baby. Maka rested her head back and sighed.

'That was the longest most painful thing I have ever done.' Maka thought tiredly. Maka opened her eyes when she heard the doctor walk back in.

"Here you go, I'll let the nurse explain how to breastfeed." The doctor smiled and left the room. Maka looked in amazement at her son.

"My son." Maka breathed. It felt so unreal to be holding the tiny life that had been inside her all this time. She stroked his soft cheek and smiled when he started gurgling. She could easily hold him in one hand.

"He's so small." Maka said to herself. He opened his eyes and Maka's jaw dropped. He had his daddy's golden eyes. She felt her eyes tear up as she continued to gently stroke his little cheek.

'He may have his hair too…' Maka noted looking at the black fuzz on her son's head.

"My little Rei." Maka laughed. She nearly started crying when he looked up at her and cooed.

"Hi there Maka, I'm Amanda." The nurse smiled when she saw the new mother holding her new baby boy.

"Hi." Maka managed to choke out. The nurse smiled in understanding.

"I'll be right back…if this is the right hospital." Kid murmured. Chuck nodded and turned on the radio. Kid walked in, doubting she was here.

'She has to be here. There's only 4 more hospitals.' Kid thought. He getting nervous. He ran his fingers through his hair and made his way to the front desk.

"Excuse me miss." Kid started politely like he did at all the other hospitals.

"Yes can I help you sir?" The man asked.

"I'm looking for someone and I wondering if she was checked in here, her name is Maka Albarn."

"One moment let me check." Kid nodded and prepared himself for the inevitable no.

"Yes she is would like to know what room she's staying in?" Kid was shocked to say the least.

"Yes please!"

"Alright she's in room 88 on the third floor." Kid nearly laughed at irony of it all.

"Thank you!" Kid smiled and nearly ran to the elevator.

Maka smiled at her now sleeping son.

"You need your rest Maka, I'm going to put him the nursery so you can sleep okay?" Amanda gently took Rei from her arms. She took a drink of water and then leaned back in her bed.

'I'll be happy to have him in my arms again.' Maka thought. She heard a knock on the door and another nurse walked in

"Ma'am there's a young man here to see you. Are you feeling up for a visitor?" She inquired. Maka nodded in slight confusion. Who could be here to see her? She heard the nurse say it was okay. Imagine her surprise when she saw Kid walk in.

"Maka I'm so glad to see you!" He walked over, sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her into a hug, Maka quickly returned the hug. Kid was shocked to see her tired, sweaty and disheveled appearance.

"How are you feeling?" Kid mumbled into her hair.

"Just really tired." Maka mumbled back. he leaned in and kissed the top of her head.

"Maka what happened? Why are you in the hospital?" Kid asked in concern.

"Kid…" Maka whispered "There's something I need to tell you…"

"What is it Maka?" Kid whispered while brushing the hair out of her face "You can tell me anything."

So how was it? Did everyone enjoy the ending? :D lol Please review!


	15. Kid knows part 2

Yay Kid finds out he's a daddy! Lol I do not own Soul Eater, and please review! Oh and I know this is off topic….but my friend took a picture of this guy cosplaying Kid at Ohayocon and I nearly died. It was awesome! Lol okay you may read the story now J

"Kid do you remember that party?" Maka asked.

"Yes I do, why?" Kid replied more than slightly confused. There was a small moment of silence while Maka calmed her racing heart.

"I…I got…pregnant Kid. I had the baby today, that's why I hung up on you." Maka finally said. The weight of her secret left her shoulders, but was replaced by the fear of Kid's reaction. Kid's eyebrows shot into the ceiling at hearing this, but he quickly recomposed himself into a calm façade. The only sign of his shock were his slightly wide eyes.

'I'm…a…father?' Kid thought to himself 'No I can't be! I'm not even trained yet! How could I do this to her.'

"Maka I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do this to you.' Kid replied looking into her eyes. He shook his head disgusted at himself. Maka took his hand and squeezed it.

"Kid we were both at fault. But I don't regret anything. He's beautiful…and he looks just like you." Maka whispered with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Your…not upset with me?"

"Of course not." Maka laughed. Kid smiled at her and stroked her hand.

"Do you want to see him?"

"Yes, I would like that very much." Saying Kid was nervous was a big understatement. Maka pushed the call button and waited.

"Can I help you?" A nurse asked cheerfully.

"Yes, can I see my son?" The nurse's eyes briefly flickered to Kid and she smiled, saying it wouldn't be a problem. A minute later she walked in with a small bundle wrapped in a soft, fluffy, dark blue blanket. Kid felt his heart speed up even more and Maka, sensing his nervousness, squeezed his hand. The nurse carefully handed the newborn to it's mother and walked out. She moved the blanket so Kid had a good view of him. Kid didn't hide his awe this time. He was red and a bit wrinkly, but he had fine black hair and, to Kid's amazement, he could see some faint white in there as well. Kid gently stroked his son's cheek with a finger.

'This is **my** son… I'm a dad.' Kid thought as he continued taking in his son's features. He had Kid's hair but had Maka's cheeks, lips, and ears.

"I'm a father…" Kid whispered again in amazement. Saying it out loud seemed to make it all the more real.

"Do you want to hold him?" Maka asked quietly. Kid looked hesitant

"Yeah…I'm just nervous." Kid admitted. Maka smiled at him and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before handing over the little bundle. Kid cautiously took him in his arms.

"I like the name Rei." Maka announced.

"Law and rule" Kid smiled "I like it."

"I figured you would." Maka giggled.

"Hello there my little Rei." Kid smiled at his son. As if he knew his daddy was talking to him little Rei opened his eyes. Kid gasped because Rei had his exact same golden eyes.

"I love his eyes as much as I love his hair." Maka smiled at Kid. There was a small silence as Kid continued holding his little boy.

'I finally understand why my father did what he did.' Kid thought back 'Always calling me 'cute' and messing with my hair…its is cute…on him that is…'

"Maka," Kid said in a serious voice " I promise to make everything right. I want to be with you and Rei. I want to be as involved as I can." Maka smiled as all her fears evaporated. Kid gently handed Rei back to Maka and Maka began to rock him a bit. Kid moved so he was sitting on the bed right next to her. He put his arm around Maka and his other hand gently stroked his son's soft cheek.

Lord Death smiled at the sweet scene before him in his mirror. Kid was learning.

'I know he'll make a good father…hmm…I will have to persaude him to bring my new grandson into the never-after for some bonding time with grandpa.' He thought with a smirk underneath his mask.

"Oh my does that sound odd." He chuckled referring to him being a grandfather.

"What?" Spirit asked walking into Lord Death's office. The image faded from the mirror.

"Oh nothing…Say Spirit have you from Maka recently?" Lord Death innocently asked.

"No I haven't" He replied dejectedly "why have you?"

"Yes as a matter of fact. She said she wanted to see you but was too nervous to call and ask you to come visit." He replied.

'Well it's a half truth…she is nervous about talking to him…' Lord Death thought. Spirit's whole face lit up at this news.

"Really? Excuse me I have to go pack and see my little girl!" Spirit quickly ran from the room.

"Sorry Maka but he has to find out sooner or later." He murmured as they appeared back on the mirror.

"I'm going to go to the hotel okay? You need your rest…you are a mother now." Kid smiled. Maka nodded and let out a monstrous yawn. They had agreed that once Maka's last month of teaching was up she would move in with him in the mansion.

"I'm going to be staying with you until that month is up though." Kid smirked.

"I don't think I'd have it any other way." Maka smiled back at him.

"Well I'm going to go and let you sleep now. Feel free to call me at any time." Maka nodded and snuggled under the covers. Kid walked over and kissed her cheek. Maka wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. Kid didn't hesitate in returning the affection. He kissed her cheek again and walked out of the room.

"Kid, I'm glad you came." Maka said quietly before he walked out.

"Me too Maka." Kid opened the door and walked out. Maka sighed in content and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Yes I know it's short but I updated at least lol. Let me know what you think, constructive criticism is accepted.


	16. Spirit is a grandpa

Lol Sora your review made me laugh the most. I decided I'm on a roll.. And I was in the mood to write… so here's the next chapter! Please review, also I do no own Soul Eater.

The next morning Kid had gotten a call from Maka and he quickly jumped up and got ready to go see her.

"I'll wait for a while and see how things work out with us living together then I'll ask her." Kid mused aloud to himself.

"Hey kiddo!" His father suddenly appeared in the mirror in front of Kid. Kid jumped back and nearly out of his skin.

"You couldn't have used another mirror!" Kid muttered unhappily.

"It's not like you can get a heart attack Kiddo." His father laughed "So what are you doing?"

'Maybe if I casually bring it up he'll tell me on his own…' Shinigami thought as he watched Kid squirm a bit.

"Er nothing. Going to visit Maka why?"

'Well that technically isn't a lie…' Kid thought nervously. Rarely did he ever lie to his father and when he did he usually knew the truth.

'Him and his mirrors….mirrors…shiiiit.' Kid thought as it dawned on him that his father knew. Kid felt his face heat up.

"Why the red face son?" He asked innocently.

"Oh nothing…so have you been keeping an eye on things lately?" Kid asked. Lord Death understood the hidden question.

"Ah yes I have as a matter of fact. And just as a warning…Spirit is coming to see her."

"He knows too?" Kid yelped

"Knows what?" His father questioned. He knew of course he just wanted to hear his son admit it.

"Ummm….nothing?" Kid replied. He sensed his father giving him a slight glare through the mask. The blank, black eyes of the mask staring at him made him feel uneasy.

"Kid I know Maka had the baby. I know you to keep things under wraps and I don't blame you. But I'm your father so of course I'm going to keep an eye on you…but I just want you to know I'm proud of you for being so responsible and taking the consequences of your actions like an adult." Kid felt immensely relieved albeit still embarrassed.

"Thanks dad." Kid smiled.

"I only have one request." Lord Death said with the utmost seriousness. Kid gulped and nodded.

"Bring here to the never after so I can see him!" Kid laughed with his father and readily agreed.

"Well son I'll let you go and see Maka and your son…oh…and good luck with Spirit."

"Thanks dad…I'll need it." Kid rubbed the back of his head. His father disappeared and Kid quickly slipped on his shoes and headed out the door. He was going to have to tell Maka her father was coming.

Maka had just got done feeding Rei when she was told she had a visitor. She waved him in and patted to the spot next to her.

"Hello Maka, how are you feeling today?" Kid asked sitting down next to her. He smiled at Rei and rubbed his cheek. Maka handed Rei to Kid and smiled at the cute scene before her.

"Maka my father informed me of something right before I came over." Kid said quietly, happy that he could look at Rei instead of Maka when he delivered the news.

"Does your father know?" Maka asked nervously.

"Yes he does. But he's not upset with either of us. He merely requested we bring Rei to the never after to visit his new grandpa." Kid chuckled. Maka let out a huge sigh of relief.

"The news that my father informed of was that…well…your father is on his way to see you…" Kid finally said. He continued stroking Rei's cheek and looking into his beautiful gold eyes. Finally the silence was too much and Kid looked up….and instantly regretted it. Maka was glaring full force at him while clenching her hands as if she was deciding whether or not to Maka chop him.

"He has no right to come barging into my life like that! I can't believe him!" Maka fumed.

"Well Maka-" Kid got cut off my Maka.

"No, I'm a horrible daughter! He doesn't even know! Kid what am I gonna do! I'm a horrible person." Maka then started crying. Kid sweat dropped at this point, unsure what to do. Then he remembered the nurse saying something about mood swings and hormones.

"Err… it'll be okay?" He took his free arm and put it around Maka. "You're not a horrible person Maka. You're the most wonderful person I know. You're a wonderful daughter and you're going to be a wonderful mother." Kid reassured her. Maka snuggled into Kid's shoulder and sniffled for a while.

"Thanks Kid. I'm sorry about that. I don't know why but I just…I don't know. I feel happy and excited sometimes and then two seconds later I'm crying my eyes out! The doctor said it was normal but I really hope it doesn't last. But I am worried about my father." Maka said as she had finally calmed down.

"Don't worry Maka. Hey how about we check you out and take you back home. I'm pretty sure you want to get there before your dad does." Maka gave a shaky laugh and nodded. She called the nurse in and told them she was ready to leave. The nurse smiled and got everything ready.

"Here's a car seat, a blanket, and a set of clothes for him. Oh! And here a few diapers as well." The loaded Rei into Katie's car, after Maka had called of course, and got in. Katie just gushed about how adorable he was. She said nothing about Kid's presence and assumed if she were meant to know then Maka would tell her.

"And this is Rei's room." Maka said. She had given him the grand tour apartment after Katie dropped them off. She gently placed a sleeping Rei into his crib. Kid walked over and draped his arm around her waist as he leaned over the crib to watch him.

"He's so beautiful." Kid smiled.

"Yeah…Kid…I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was afraid of your reaction." Maka said looking up at him.

"Maka don't worry about it. We were both going through a lot, but I know now and that's all that matters." He replied. The new parents walked out into the living room to watch some TV. while waiting for Spirit. Maka cuddled up to him and sighed in content.

Spirit walked into the school and then proceeded to look for someone to tell him where Maka lived. Finally he saw a young women and he jogged up to her. (Man Katie has ALL the luck doesn't she? xD)

"Excuse me miss can you help me?" Spirit inquired. Katie turned and Spirit smiled at her.

'Heh she's kinda pretty…' Spirit thought 'No! You're here for Maka! Snap out of it!'

"Yes? Do you need something?" Katie said to the death scythe.

"I'm looking for my daughter, she's helping out here. Her name's Maka, do you know where she's staying?" Spirit asked. Katie's eyebrows raised in surprise, not going unnoticed by Spirit.

"Oh um yes I do…" Katie gave him the address and continued with her duties. Spirit quickly left to go find said building.

'I wonder what that was all about.' Spirit thought as he walked down the steps of the school.

"Here the tea's done." Maka said handing Kid a cup of steaming hot green tea.

"Thank you Maka." He replied taking a sip. There was a knock on the door and Maka jumped nearly spilling her tea.

"Well now or never." Maka mumbled and sat her tea down.

"You'll do fine Maka." Kid assured her. Maka opened the door and was pulled into a hug by her overbearing father.

"Oh Maka daddy's missed you so much!" Spirit nearly yelled. Maka's eye twitched but she didn't force him away like normal. He finally let her go and was assaulted by questions.

"How have been Maka? Have you been enjoying yourself here?"

"Hey dad, I've been…alright. Yeah it's been great here." Maka responded. It wasn't until Kid stood up that Spirit noticed him.

"Oh hey Kid, what are you doing here?" He inquired suspiciously.

"Just visiting." Kid replied.

"Umm I made some tea do you want some?" Maka asked her father affectively changing the subject. He nodded, his face returning to seriousness. He leaned against the door with his hands in his pockets and glanced at Kid. Maka came back out with a cup of tea in hand.

"Are you sure your alright Maka? You seem nervous." Spirit asked after taking a sip of tea.

"Oh I'm fine dad." Maka replied before taking a huge gulp of her tea.

"How about giving me a tour of the house?" Spirit asked trying to break the ice. Maka nodded knowing this would be her only chance. She showed him her room, the bathroom, the kitchen and the library. Now all that was left was the nursery. Kid silently followed knowing that Maka would need his support, especially since she was so emotionally unbalanced right now.

"And here is the last room." Maka motioned toward the door. Spirit cocked his head in confusion and walked in. Maka walked in behind him all the while wringing her hands. Spirit looked around until his eyes fell on the crib. Kid walked in and rubbed her back in reassurance. She glance at Kid, her heart pounding the whole time. Spirit approached the crib and pursed his lips. His eyes went wide when he saw the little newborn baby all wrapped up and snuggled in his crib. He clenched his jaw as his thoughts turned to Kid.

"Maka…please tell me your simply babysitting." Spirit asked. He turned to her and glanced from her to Kid. She rubbed her arm and didn't say anything. He turned and looked at the baby again. The baby began stirring and Maka took a few steps towards him, with Kid right behind her.

"His name is Rei and I'm keeping him." Maka announced to her father. Rei opened his eyes and Spirit nearly fainted. He whirled around to face Kid.

"How dare you! How could you do this to my little girl!" Spirit growled as he stalked closer to Kid, fists clenched in anger.

"Sir I know what we did was stupid. But it was both our decision and I have already agreed to stay with her and make things right-" Kid was cut off by Spirit.

"You bet your ass you are! You desecrated my daughter!" Spirit yelled.

"Maka has agreed to move into the mansion with me. And until this month is over and she can come back to Nevada, I'm going to stay here with her and Rei and take care of him while Maka continues teaching." Kid replied looking the irate father in the eyes. They had a silent stare down until Rei began crying. Kid's eyes flickered toward his son.

"He senses the negativity in the room. Spirit if you don't mind either we put this behind us now or take this conversation elsewhere because I will not have our arguments cause my son discomfort." Kid replied with a slight glare. Maka walked over and picked him up. Spirit walked over to Maka and Rei.

"Dad I understand my mistake. But I'm ready to take responsibility for it. Please dad don't be angry with me. I want you to be apart of his life too." Maka said. Spirit could hear her voice waver a bit. His face softened hearing his little girl nearly in tears. He tentatively reached out and rubbed his cheek. Rei stopped crying, sensing that things had calmed down.

"Maka I'm sorry for yelling. I'm just upset that my little girl is growing up." He hesitated before quietly adding

"And I don't want you making the same mistake your mother and I made. I want you to get married and have a family and know that it will last. But I'm glad it was Kid and not some other boy. Kid is a good boy and responsible." Spirit glanced at Kid

"But that doesn't mean I forgive you just yet." Kid smirked and walked over.

"I don't blame you."

"Hey dad, Lord Death said after I get back we have to go to the never after so he can meet his new grandson." Maka smiled. She could have cried with happiness that her father didn't disown her or do something drastic. Spirit let out a chuckle.

"Do you want to hold him?" Maka asked. Spirit smiled and nodded. She gently handed over her son.

"Hey there little one. This is so weird, I'm a grandpa now." He said quietly to Rei. Rei merely looked up at the red haired death scythe inquisitively.

"He's adorable Maka." Spirit said. He put an arm around his daughter and kissed her head.

"You'll be a good mother Maka, I know it." Spirit said.

"Thanks papa." Maka said. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug for the first time since the divorce.

So how was it? Reviews are wanted! I was debating on whether to have Spirit pass out or something along those lines but I decided to have him act out the traditional "How dare you touch my little baby girl" Manly man yet disappointed responsible dad. Let me know if you have suggestions. Thanks!


	17. Babysitter

I do not own Soul Eater. Yes I know I need to update more lol. But here it is, let me know how you like it please! Reviews make me more apt to update. Thanks!

After Spirit had left the next morning time seemed to fly. Kid enjoyed making Maka breakfast for Maka before work and taking care of his son during the day. He never realized how much you could love someone in such a short amount of time. He grew so close to Maka and their son.

"You know" Kid talked to his son while changing his diaper "I'd do anything for you and your mama you know that right?" Rei simply cooed at his daddy. Kid chuckled and redressed him.

"Well little guy mom's gonna be home soon so how about we go in and make some dinner." He Today was their last day here. The month had flown by but Kid loved every minute of it. Each day it seemed he and Maka grew closer. Kid sat Rei in the little playpen and began preparing the food.

"I think spaghetti and meatballs will be suitable for tonight." Rei ignored his father and began playing with his toys. He occasionally glanced at his father, curious as to the different smells and colors of the food.

"Sometimes I wonder what you're thinking."

"I could say the same." Maka laughed. Kid turned and saw Maka put her bag on table.

"Hello Maka. How was your day?"

"Pretty good, the kids threw a surprise going away party for me. They did surprisingly well on their final." Maka sighed. She walked over and picked up Rei and kissed him.

"Hey there my handsome boy." Maka cooed.

"I already said hi though." Kid joked. Maka rolled her eyes him.

"Smells good, I haven't had spaghetti in quite a while." They continued talking until it was ready. Rei was sat in his high chair and the happy little family sat down for dinner.

"Father requested that we go to the never after for dinner once we get back home." Kid stated.

"Alright sounds good. I want to go out to lunch with Tsubaki and Black Star so we can reconnect. I bet our dads could baby-sit so we can relax for a bit." Maka replied.

"That sounds good. We'll have to be careful though." Maka gave Kid an odd look "My father will spoil his grandchild to no end if we leave him there for too long." Kid chuckled. Maka smiled and finished her pasta.

"Yeah. I've noticed papa doesn't go to the bars as much since he met Rei. I think Rei is a good thing for everyone."

"I couldn't agree more." Kid smiled at Maka. Rei let out a happy squeal causing his parents to look over at him. Rei had managed to sauce all over his face, symmetrically of course, but there wasn't a drop in his hair or on his clothes.

"I swear he's the only toddler in the world who gets this messy but keeps his clothes this clean no matter what!" Maka laughed. Kid chuckled along with her and got up to get a wash rag. After wiping off his face they finished dinner. Maka then took Rei for a bath, since she worked all day and hadn't had a chance with him, while Kid finished the dishes.

After tediously packing the boxes, a long drive, and a slightly fussy Rei, the small family finally arrived at Gallows Manner. Kid didn't see Liz or Patty but simply shrugged it off. Maka brought in Rei and sat him by the couch, still in his car seat.

"Maka!" Kid turned and saw Spirit hugging his daughter and, surprisingly, Maka returning it. Kid smiled at the scene happy that they were finally getting along.

"Hey Kid, how's it going? I thought I would come over and give you guys a hand." Kid walked over to Spirit and the two shook hands.

"Thanks Spirit, and sure I don't mind the extra help." Kid replied. Maka kept Rei entertained while the boys brought in boxes. There were only 4 boxes and a couple suitcases so it didn't take long at all.

"Hey papa" Maka began "do you think you and Kid's dad would mind babysitting for a little while? I really want to meet up with Tsubaki and Black Star." Spirit of course couldn't say no to spending time with his grandson and agreed.

"Although Lord Death has a few things to take care of. But I'll be more than happy to watch him." Spirit smiled. Maka gave her dad another big hug.

"Thanks papa, we'll drop him off on our way out." Spirit agreed and left. Maka took Rei out of his playpen and bounced him for a while.

"Kid!" Two girls screamed before tackling Kid. Maka laughed at the Kid sandwich.

"Liz Patty down!" Kid laughed.

"Kid oh my goodness! We missed you so much! Big sister snores too much in her sleep!" Patty staged whispered.

"I do not! If anything it's you!" Liz countered. Kid chuckled and put his hands in his pocket while mentally counting down how long it would take the girls to notice Rei.

'3...2...1-' Kid's thoughts were cut of by a loud cooing.

"He's so cute! Kid who is this?" Patty asked while gently poking little Rei. Rei scrunched his face at the strange hyper girl poking him.

"Yeah Kid is he like a relative or something?" Liz asked walking over to Rei also. Maka glanced at Kid and raised an eyebrow.

"Sort of." Kid responded quietly. Liz looked at his serious face.

"Why is Kid-kun so serious looking?" Patty questioned her big brother role model.

"Liz Patty…you two are officially aunt's." Kid announced. Liz gasped in surprise but Patty, who didn't understand what that meant, cocked her head to the side.

"This is your son?" Liz asked incredulously. Patty's eyebrows raised in understanding.

"Yay! I'm an auntie! I have the perfect gift! I'll give him my favorite stuffed giraffe!" Patty yelled before sprinting upstairs to find it.

"Maka did you know Kid had a kid?" Liz asked.

"Umm… yeah I did…" Maka felt her face heat up. Liz's eyes went wider than humanly possible.

"Oh my god! Maka is the mother! That's what you were hiding wasn't it Kid!" Liz gasped. Kid nodded silently.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Liz went over and hugged Kid. Kid hugged the girl who was like a sister to him.

"Thanks Liz. Spirit is going to baby-sit soon, Maka and I are going out for lunch with Black Star and Tsubaki." Kid said letting go of Liz.

"You really trust him?" Liz questioned suspiciously.

"Yeah, he's changed a lot since he met his grandson." Maka interjected.

"Oh my god Spirit knows? And he didn't kill Kid?" Liz feigned shock.

"Yes. And we happen to be running behind. Do you and Patty want to come along?" Kid asked.

"Duh!" Patty yelled. She was standing at the bottom of the stairs with a plus giraffe.

"It's for your baby Kid!" Patty exclaimed.

"Thanks Patty I'm sure he'll love." Kid smiled.

"If it doesn't smother him." Liz murmured. Patty gave her the death glare before preparing to leave.

"Well" Maka stated " Just need to tell Tsubaki and Black Star and then everyone will know." Kid nodded.

"No need to be worried Maka. If they are our friends they will understand completely." Kid reassured her.

"I hope so." Maka muttered. Kid gave her a small smile before putting Rei in his car seat.

"Everybody ready?" Kid announced. Everyone piled into Kid's black Cadillac and left, of course after making sure Rei was safely strapped in.

"You get to spend some time with grandpa Spirit." Maka cooed at Rei. Rei just looked at her blankly before staring out the window. It would be an interesting evening.

What did you think? Ideas and critiques are accepted. Please review!


	18. Manly Pride

Sorry for the long wait everyone. It's been crazy. I've had driving school, finals at school, driving with my instructor and fundraising for my Japan trip. And I recently found out my grandpa's health is getting a bit worse. If it get any worse I'm going on a hiatus until everything calms down. Please review! Also, I do not own Soul Eater.

On the way to the restaurant Liz took the time to chew out Kid and Maka for being irresponsible.

"But" She added before they walked in "I'm proud of you two for handling this like adults." Patty just continued mumbling something about a giraffe outfit for Rei. The group walked into the little restaurant and claimed a table.

"A little early too. Perfect." Kid smiled. He pulled Maka's chair out for her causing Liz to raise an eyebrow and Patty to loudly yell

"Awe! That's so cute Kiddo!" Kid's face went red and he attempted to shush her. But he knew that was never going to happen. Shortly after they sat down Black Star and Tsubaki walked in. Maka waved them over and got up to give them a hug.

"Maka it's so good to see you!"

"Yeah I bet she missed seeing this big star." Black Star added with the usual cocky smile. Maka rolled her eyes and gave him a hug.

"Yep Black Star you caught me. I did miss learning from the best." Maka laughed.

"Don't encourage him too much Maka or his head won't fit through the door." Everyone laughed.

"Tsubaki!" He whined in protest. The group sat down just as the waitress walked up and took their drink orders. They talked about everything that had been going on since Maka left. Black Star had asked Tsubaki out and they had both decided to volunteer and help train new students.

"So anything exciting happen to you guys?" Black Star asked. Kid and Maka exchanged a quick look.

"Not too much…Kid and I are together." Maka replied with a blush.

"Awe Maka that's adorable! I'm happy for you though. How long has it been?"

"I'm not sure…about a month or so?"

"That sounds about right." Kid agreed.

"I'm going to use the restroom before our dinner arrives I'll be back." Maka announced. Tsubaki decided to go as well.

"Maka" Tsubaki quietly began "is everything okay? You seem nervous." Maka dried her hands off before responding.

"You remember what I told you before I left right?" Tsubaki nodded.

"Well…it's a boy. His name is Rei." Maka responded.

"Awe! I'd love to see him sometime!" Tsubaki cooed.

"I'm glad Tsubaki, that makes me happy." Maka smiled.

"Oh and Maka…" Maka looked and saw Tsubaki hesitating. "I…I told Black Star. I had to." Tsubaki looked near to tears.

"What did he say?" Maka whispered.

"He didn't really say anything. He wasn't mad though. He just looked…neutral."

"Tsubaki I'm not mad at you. I trust Black Star, I've known him for so long." Tsubaki felt as if a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders. Maka gave her friend a hug before walking out. Of course the food had arrived while they were gone and Black Star had shoveled half of it down already.

"Black Star chew your food please!" Tsubaki gently chastised. Maka smiled and took her seat again. She felt something touch her foot and she looked up. Kid looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong Maka?" Kid asked innocently.

"No nothing." Maka looked suspiciously at Kid before taking a bite of her food. She poked Kid's foot with her own and quickly shoved food into her mouth to hide her smirk. She saw Kid glance at her out of the corner of her eye but she didn't dare look up. She felt another tap at her foot. Then on her calf. Then on her knee. She felt her face heat up and Kid's foot continued upward. She jumped and let out a small squeal as he poked her thigh. She saw Kid bite his cheek to hold back a snicker. Everyone at the table stared at her and her bright red face.

"Something wrong Maka?" Tsubaki asked.

"Oh I don't know." She glared at Kid "Is something wrong Kid?"

"Why ever would you ask me? It's obvious something is wrong with you if you jumped up at the middle of dinner." Kid replied innocently. Black Star snickered and Tsubaki smiled.

"Aw Kid got yelled at for playing footsie with Maka!" Black Star laughed. Now it was Kid's face who got red. This time Maka and Tsubaki joined in the laughter while Kid just glared at Maka. After that dinner went on as usual, except for the occasional kick from Kid or from Maka.

"Black Star, Tsubaki tomorrow I want both of you to come over and meet Rei." Maka announced suddenly.

"Who? I bet he's not as big of a star as me!" Black Star smirked.

"Black Star I know Tsubaki told you." Maka responded. Black Star's smirk faded a bit.

"We'd love to Maka." Tsubaki smiled.

"I assume Kid is the father?" Black Star asked. Maka nodded.

"Well congratulations Kid… you're officially a man! For the longest I wondered if you'd ever get laid…I thought you might have been gay." Black Star smirked. Kid's face went beat red.

"I'm more of than you are, in more ways than one…right Maka?" Kid smirked at Maka whose face had gone from amused to embarrassed and beat red. Black Star lost it then and began laughing so loud people from other table began staring. Tsubaki had to hold back laughter as well. Maka then began to smile evilly at Kid.

"I've had better." She smirked. Black laughed even louder and Kid's face went red and embarrassed. She poked his leg with her foot to get his attention. He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and she smiled at him.

"I'm just teasing you Kid." Maka softly replied. Kid looked extremely relieved and Maka couldn't help but giggled. Kid reached over from under the table and held her hand.

"I'd shut up if I were you Black Star we might get kicked out…or I could just kick your butt again…since I am more of a man." Kid smirked. He got his manly pride back after hearing Maka was merely teasing. This got Black Star's attention and he immediately went into big star mode. Tsubaki rolled her eyes at the two. Maka and Tsubaki exchange smiles.

'Life is good right now.' Maka thought. She squeezed Kid's hand and he squeezed hers in return.

So how was it? Good? Horrible? Please review! Ideas and critiques are also accepted but don't be rude with suggestions. Thanks for reading, I'll try and update as soon as possible.


	19. The blocks come tumbling down

Thank you all for being so patient! I know everyone is eager for me to update but I have been so busy! I got a new, my grandpa had heart surgery and school has been hectic. I do not own Soul Eater. Ideas and pointers are always welcome. Happy Eater everyone!

Meanwhile at grandpa Spirit's house….

Spirit was amazed at how quiet, calm, and observantly intelligent Rei was. Spirit watched as he picked up each colorful block one by one, turn it in his hand and look at it, set it aside in separate piles and pick up the next one. Spirit smiled and kneeled down next to him.

"What's that you got Rei? Do you like playing with blocks?" He gently asked. Rei gurgled unintelligently and continued his sorting. Spirit took a few blocks he hadn't 'sorted' yet and began building. Rei sat down the block he was holding and watched in interest.

"Do you wanna help me make a tower buddy?" He asked. He handed Rei a block and moved his hand so it sat on top of another block. Rei squealed in happiness and began following suit. Once the tower was 5 blocks high it fell. Rei squealed and picked them up and began building again. Spirit chuckled at his grandson.

'I still can't believe I'm a grandpa…' Spirit thought looking at Rei's inquisitive gold eyes and black hair as he tried making a completely different tower that wouldn't fall. He reached out and stroked his soft hair. Rei looked up and silently looked at Spirit. Silently and intently taking in his features. Spirit smiled at him and Rei continued on his mission. Spirit suddenly heard the phone start ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey papa, it's Maka we're on our way home to pick up Rei." Maka responded.

"Alright, he's been a little angel! He's a very smart boy too." Spirit smiled.

"Yeah" Maka laughed "he's a very good boy. Alright well we'll be there in just a few.""Alright see you then." Spirit said goodbye and hung up the phone. Meanwhile a shadowy figure stalked the shadows outside the house. Waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

After they had gone their separate ways Maka had called her father to tell him they were coming home. Kid grabbed her hand as they walked down the darkening street.

"Yeah" Maka laughed "he's a very good boy" Kid squeezed her hand and winked suggestively at her.

"Not you!" She mouthed. Kid chuckled softly at the light blush that graced Maka's cheeks.

"Alright well we'll be there in a few." Maka said goodbye and hung up the phone. She then proceeded to smack Kid's arm.

"Don't make me laugh like that when I'm on the phone with my father!" Maka laughed. Kid smiled and pulled her to him. Maka wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in for a kiss.

"You make me so happy Maka." Kid murmured into her lips. He felt Maka smile

"And you make me happy too." They broke apart and stared into each others eyes for a moment."We should get going before dad wonder where we are." Kid took her hand again and they continued on their way, blissfully unaware that anything bad could possibly happen.

Lord Death paced in his study in the never after. He had sensed a witch's soul. One that he knew very well…and he was not happy about it. He glared at the wall and let out a frustrated sigh. He only briefly sensed her. That isn't what bothered him. What bothered him was that he sensed it very close to Spirit's home…where his grandson currently was. He looked through the mirror and didn't see anyone or anything so he assumed she was merely watching and studying. As soon as Maka and Kid got home he would call them.

"But first" he said aloud "I need to tell Kid. He's going to be taking over soon. This will also be a good teaching tool." He waved his hand over his mirror and the surface rippled and revealed a view of the entire city.

'I only wish you didn't have all these responsibilities so soon my son.' He thought sullenly. He also knew that this day was coming whether he liked it or not.

"I won't let you hurt my family." he glared at the mirror "Not again…"

"Thanks again for watching Rei papa." Maka smiled and gave her father a hug before grabbing the diaper bag. Kid held his sleeping son carefully in his arms.

"Not a problem" Spirit smiled "I'm happy to watch him any time." Maka and Kid began their walk home.

"He's so cute when he's sleeping." Maka whispered. She gently stroked his cheek and Kid smiled.

"I can't believe how lucky I got to have you and Rei." Kid smiled and took her hand in his. Maka smiled at him and sighed.

"Sometimes I think it's too good to be true and it'll end with me waking up and it being all a dream."

"Well if this is a dream I pray that I never wake up." He leaned over and quickly kissed her. Maka giggled and fished the house keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door.

Kid carried Rei up the stairs and Maka followed suit. After they tucked him into his crib and quietly closed the door the young couple went downstairs to watch TV.

"Hey Maka" Kid put his arm around Maka "how about we have our own little play date." Maka looked up a Kid and blushed at his suggestive smirk. She gave a smirk of her own and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Kid before we go farther I want you to know something." Kid looked at Maka and furrowed his brows."I don't want to get pregnant again." She replied completely serious. Kid couldn't help but laugh.

"What? What's wrong with that?" Maka demanded. Kid got up and went into the bathroom and came out holding a box in front of a very confused Maka.

"No worries" He winked " I'm one step ahead of you." Maka blushed furiously but was relieved. She smiled and walked up to Kid.

"Alright. I'm up for a play date." Maka whispered in his ear. Kid chuckled and let Maka lead him upstairs.

"That's right" a female voice laughed "you can pretend that everything is okay right now…but mark my words Shinigami….you will pay. I will make your life a living hell…" She pulled her black hood over her head and disappeared into the shadows to add the final steps to her plan.

So how was it? I decided it need more action and mystery so I'm introducing a new evil character :D Please review and sorry it's shorter than normal.


	20. Namless murder

I figured this story needed a little darkness and some action… plus that's what I'm in the mood to write lol. I do not own Soul Eater. Please review!

Also I would like to thank Shinigamisekai for bringing to my attention that I used an idea from Neko Anomaly's story Forever in the never after. I hadn't realized it until it was pointed out. Hopefully Neko is okay with me using the idea. I love Neko's story very much and I admire how well written it is. Thanks again to you guys!

The witch stood over the young man she had lured back.

'Idiot men…' She thought as she slowly circled his battered body. He was still alive. For now..

"Always enamored by looks and charm…you never look past the surface do you?" She purred. She lifted his chin with the tip of her long and wicked sharp knife.

"Please…" He mumbled. Blood covered his face as he pleaded for his life. She laughed at his weak a feeble attempt.

"I don't think so." She quickly stood up causing the knife to easily slide against his skin. The man groaned in pain at the newest addition of abuse that the witch had inflicted upon him.

"Always so sweet and charming. Wearing a mask of trust and compassion." She ran her fingers along the bloodied blade in a caressing manner.

"I've learned to trust no one." She whispered. The laughed darkly at the pitiful whimpering of the cowering figure.

"It'll be over soon." She walked over and kneeled beside him so they were face to face.

"All I want" She whispered in his ear "is your soul." She quickly drew the knife back and stabbed him straight in the heart silencing him for good.

"What is it father?" Kid mumbled groggily. He was awoken from a deep sleep by his father calling him on his compact. After he and Maka had their own play date, being drained of energy, they had both gone to sleep.

"There's been another attack…" His father replied stoically. Kid's face became hard and serious.

"Same markings? A man in his mid 20's?" Kid asked getting up. He didn't want to wake Maka or worry her so he tip toed to the bathroom and quietly closed the door.

"I'm afraid so. I want you to go investigate…but take Stein with you…the killer has been getting more…" Lord Death made a face of disdain aas he thought of how brutal the murders had been getting.

"Bold." He finished for his father. He nodded in agreement.

"Stein is already awake. I told him you would be over soon and to be ready."

"Alright" Kid nodded "I'll get dressed and be on my way." His father made no comment but simply nodded, now was the time to be serious. Kid flipped the compact shut and gently opened the door. Maka was still sleeping thankfully. He quickly got dressed and walked out of the door, but not before setting some protective traps just in case.

"I'll be dammed if I can't keep my family safe." Kid mumbled as he set the last trap. He then summoned Beelzebub and made his way to Stein's. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. Would this job ever be easy? This thought caused Kid to chuckled in dark humor.

'No' he thought 'It never will.'

Stein and Kid had arrived and quickly began their investigation. Stein kneeled down next to the body and began twisting the screw.

"Hmm…there's definitely massive damage done to his chest cavity." Stein used a gloved hand to examine the wound that obviously killed him.

"Obviously." Kid mumbled. He'd much rather be cuddling with Maka in a nice warm bed than in some dirty abandoned building looking for a brutal serial killer and examining a dead body. Stein ignored Kid and opened his 'tool box'. He was about to make the first incision when Kid stopped him.

"Wait! Let me see what's intact. Then I'll transport him to your house."

"Alright. But make it before dawn., Marie will gut me if she finds me dissecting another dead body." Stein replied in his usual monotone voice. Kid wasn't sure what to say to that so he just kept quiet. He closed his eyes and went into reaper mode. The world seemed to melt away and everything was sharper. Stein didn't seem to be there, just Kid and the deceased man. Kid opened his eyes and saw the translucent figure of the man. In Stein's point of view Kid wasn't there. Kid was in a completely different place. Kid walked towards him and as he got closer he got clearer.

"What happened?" He quietly asked the man.

'Something is wrong…' Kid thought. His reaper senses were telling him to take this ghost to the never after now and do it quick. Kid felt shock and horror jolt through him as he saw the man's face. His eyes were completely black. The man opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Kid struck out and quickly sent what was left of the man's spirit to the never after. He was quickly brought back to professor Stein. Stein nearly jumped out of his skin as he saw the sudden appearance of Kid.

"Damn it Kid. You have to stop doing that." He noticed Kid's slightly disturbed face.

"What did you see?" Kid shook his head. The man's soul was gone and his spirit was in tatters. This was more than a serial killer.. This was the work of a witch. Or some other powerful supernatural being.

"I'm finished, I've found what I need to know. I'll send his body to your basement and continue trying to sense whoever did this." Kid glanced around the room and tried to ignore the goosebumps that had suddenly appeared. His senses were on overdrive.

'This hasn't happened before..' Kid thought.

"Your father asked me to stay. He doesn't want you to be attacked by a witch while your alone."

"He thinks a witch did this too?" Kid asked furrowing his brows. Stein nodded and lit a cigarette.

'Interesting…' Kid thought. He glanced outside and knew they only had a few hours left. He sighed and got back to work.

Maka awoke and nearly jumped out of bed. Something wasn't right. She immediately got out of bed, put on a robe, and went to check on Rei. She heard him begin crying and walked a little faster. She opened the door and walked to his crib.

"Hey there little one." Maka cooed scooping him up. "What's wrong little guy?" He continued crying and Maka checked his diaper.

"Clean…hmm are you hungry?" Maka sat down and tried feeding him. Rei continued crying. Maka was thoroughly confused now, Rei never cried unless something was wrong. She sat bouncing and rocking him until finally she had to call someone. She fogged up the nursery mirror and wrote Death's number.

"Hello Maka! What's up?" He replied cheerily.

"I'm not sure what to do. He just started crying and he's not hungry and his diaper is clean. He normally doesn't do this. Was Kid like this when he was a baby?" Maka asked. Lord Death tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Hm very curious. Kid never cried a lot either. But shinigami are very sensitive to changes and paranormal activities. He probably sensed something that frightened him. Would you like to bring him here for a bit?" Lord Death secretly had an ulterior motive. He had sensed the witch again and wanted them to be safe.

"Would you mind?"

"Of course not dear! I'd love to spend some time with my grandson!" He clapped. Maka quickly got together an overnight bag for the both of them and walked through the mirror. Maka handed Rei to Death and Rei instantly stopped crying.

"Aw there we go little one. Everything is okay now." Lord Death cooed gently to his grandson. Maka couldn't help but smile. Who knew the Lord of death could be so gently and caring.

That's all for now! Thanks for reading and please review. I'm open to ideas and constructive criticism.


	21. Witch hunt

Sorry for the long wait everyone. I thank you all for your wait. Now that band camp is over I finally managed to write a chapter...although I leave for Japan in a little over a week :D So here it is! I do not own Soul Eater although I do enjoy watching and writing about it...oh! And I'm also looking for a beta reader! My computer broke so I wrote this on my mom's computer on wordpad so I don't have a spellchecker. That and I would like to know of any mistakes before I submit it.

After helping Stein transfer the body, Kid summoned Beelzebub and was on his way home. He still couldn't shake the eerie feeling he had deep in his gut.  
'Why didn't father tell me of his suspicions...' Kid wondered. He frowned and shook his head. He sped up, eager to have his family within reach again.

Rei giggled as Lord Deah summoned toy blocks and made them float around just out out of Reis' reach. Maka smiled and sipped her herbal tea.  
"Do you know where Kid is?" Maka asked worry evident in her voice. Rei looked up at his mother, sensing her distress. He cocked his head to the side and slightly furrowed his brows in confusion. He took the stuffed skeleton toy he'd been playing with and crawled over to his mother and offered it to her.  
"Why thank you Rei." Maka cooed and kissed her sons head. She handed back his toy but he didn't take it.  
"Shinigami are very good at reading emotions Maka. Especially when they are very close to the person. Negativity is also another thing that's easy to sense." Lord Death explained.  
"That answers a lot of questions." Maka responded.  
"Oh and to answer your question Kid is merely running an errand for me." Lord Death turned to look out the window. Something told Maka it was more than a simple errand. She narrowed her eyes slightly and focused. She saw his soul wavelength and knew he was worried.  
'Why would he be worried?' Maka pondered. Her normal vision returned after a moment. Lord Death turned and continued playing with Rei.  
'Silly girl' He thought 'she must not realize that I easily felt and sensed her soul wavelength sensing mine.' He gave a small chuckle which earned him curious look from Rei and Maka. He said nothing as they continued their game of stack the blocks. Rei let out a large yawn and his mother and grandfather had to smile.  
"It looks like someone is getting sleepy." Maka giggled scooped him up into her arms and kissed his head. He let out a small whine of protest at being taken from his game with grandpa.  
"The nursery is right across from Kid's room Maka." Maka thanked him and after grandpa patted his head goodnight she followed the twists and turns of the hallway to find the room.

Maka was pretty surprised when she opened the nurrsery door. Instead of the black and gloom she expected she found a room with white walls and the sillouette of trees with birds in them all over the wall. The ceiling was a purple-blue that resembled the sky at dusk. There were white stars dotting the ceiling as well as a cresent moon. But it wasn't like the one seen from Death City. It was a crescent moon without a face. The crib was made of dark wood with a sheer canopy over it.  
"It's beautiful!" Maka whispered.  
"Kid's mother designed it herself." Maka was startled by Lord Death's sudden appearance.  
"Sorry about that Maka." He chuckled. Maka smiled and laid Rei down in the antique crib.  
"We wanted Kid to have a cheerfull place to go to in a place filled with such gloom." He stated as he slowly walked around the room reminiscing on past events. Maka noticed a small teddy bear in the corner of the crib. It was soft with black fur and a scarlet nose. The pads of its paws as well as the inside of its ears were scarlet. It had a small rey felt heart on the left side of its chest. Maka was rather curious as to if it was Kids.  
"Was this Kids?" Maka questioned. Lord Death smiled and nodded before walking over to Maka who was now holding the bear. She noted the odd black button eyes and black thread mouth that didnt smile nore did it frown.  
"His mother was a wonderful, kind, and pure women." Lord Death said quietly. He looked like he wanted to say more but was hesitant.  
"Can I ask what happened to her?" Maka asked cautiously. He nodded and motioned for her to leave the room so they could talk without waking Rei.  
After gently closing the door he sighed before quietly saying  
"She...was murdered...by a witch." Maka gave a small gasp.  
"Oh... I'm so sorry!"  
"The witch was extremely jealous and wanted me for my power." He growled "So she masked her powers and befriended her." Maka felt tears prick her eyes as he continued the story.  
"She lured her over to her lair by saying there was a Kishin...well there was...and it was controlled by her. By the time I got there..." Maka heard his voice become thick with emotion.  
"She had been killed...but before that witch could get away or mask her powers I sensed her. I managed to get one blow in that forever marked her...she has a large burn mark on her arm...and she is forever marked by a red upside down skull on her forehead...so that way when I finally see her again" He growled "I'll know and I can kill her." It took everything in Maka not to cry. She was also surprised by the fact he used a serious deep voice insead of the ridiculous squeaky voice he normlly uses.  
"Maka that's why he's so protective of you. He doesn't want Rei to lose his mother. And he doesn't to lose the one he loves." Lord Death said in a soft caring voice.  
"I don't know what to say..." Maka trailed off.  
"You don't have to say anything dear. I'm glad to have you joining our family." He smiled and embraced her in a hug. Marriage had never crossed her mind until that was said. She knew they had a child together but she wasn't sure he would propose anytime soon...but still...the idea of marrying Kid mad her want to squeal like a lovestruck school girl.  
"Now lets go downstairs and wait on Kid." Maka smiled and followed Lord Death to the main room.

Kid walked into the house and was immeditly worried. He couldn't sense Maka or Rei.  
"Maka?" Kid called. His heart raced as he was greeted by silence. He could hear Patty snoring up a storm so he knew they weren't kidnapped. He quickly ran to the mirror that lead to his fathers home.

"Father I-" Kid began but the spotted Maka.  
"Maka! I was worried!" He walked up and pulled her into a hug.  
"It's okay Kid...Something was bothering Rei so we came here for the night." Mak replied. Kid exchnged a worried look with his father.  
"Kid I think she needs to know." Death said quietly.  
"Know what?" Maka asked in confusion. Kid walked over and sat next to Maka on the loveseat.  
"Well..there hve been a series of attacks in Death City." Kid began explaining. Makas' eyes widened  
"At first we thought it was a seriel killer but..." Kid ran a hand through his hair.  
"Is it a Kishin?" Maka asked, slightly afraid to battle another Asura.  
"No, it's a witch." Lord Death cut in "A very powerful one at that...and I sensed her near Gallows Manor." He finished.  
"What!" Kid nearly yelled as he stood up from his spot "You never told me this father!" he said with slightly narrowed eyes.  
"I wanted to make sure it was a witch first. And I've been keeping a close eye on your home Kid." He repleid stoically. Kid clenched his jaw while his brain went into overdrive trying to come up with a foolroof plan. Maka began chewing her lip as she contemplated a plan as well. All that could be heard was the steady ticking of the grandfather clock. Lord Death suddenly rose and left the room.  
"Maybe we can lure her out..but how.." Maka mumbled. Kid let a frusterated sigh and plopped to his previous seat on the couch. Maka took his hand and gently squeezed it.  
"We'll figure this out Kid" Maka said with determination "we won't let her hurt anyone else!" Kid looked up into her eyes and Maka saw a fierce determination and loyalty in those beautiful golden orbs that always left her breathless.  
"You're right" He whispered "because you and Rei will be staying here until I kill that witch. I won't let you get hurt."  
"No!" Maka quickly countered. She remembered Lord Death's story but couldn't help but argue his decision.  
"I won't let you fight this witch alone Kid! I won't let you get hurt!" She added just as fiercely. A look of saddness crossed Maka's face as she squeezed his hand.  
"I can't lose you.." She said quietly.  
"Maka I love you so much. I just don't want you getting hurt." Kid brushed his hand along her cheek before leaning in to kiss her.  
"I love you too Kid. Can we please just talk about it first?" Maka pleaded "I refuse to let you go through this alone." He stroked her hand for a minute before responding.  
"We'll talk about it later okay?" He sighed in defeat. Maka agreed and gave him a quick kiss before his father entered the room.  
" I talk to Stein and Justin as well as the other death scyhes and we will be having a meeting soon on what to do about this witch." Lord Deah announced. He smirked at the young couples' intertwined hands.  
"Well you two need to get some sleep now." He added "Kid you resum your training tomorrow and Maka you start your training your weapons." He turned and walked to a nearby window.  
"Oh and I expect both of you to only use that bed to sleep in... You may have created a child together but I don't to be a grandpa again annytime soon!" Lectured Lord Death.  
"Father!" Kid blushed, Maka was also a nice shade of beet red.  
"Umm..yes shinigami-sama...well I'm going to go check on Rei and then go to bed. Goodnight." Maka got up and walked to the bedroom.  
"Father..." Kid trailed off after Maka had left.  
"Yes son? Something bothering you?" He turned towards his fidgeting son.  
"Well...I was thinking..."  
"And...?" he promted Kid.  
"I...I want to propose to Maka." There was a brief pause before Lord Death gave a large grin and clapped.  
"Why you have my blessings of course! Now you just need Spirits!" Kid paled at the thought of asking Spirit for his daughters hand.  
"Yeah...well I'll think about that more tomorrow. Goodnight father." He then walked to his room where his beloved awaited.

Patty awoke with a start to a strange sound. She groggily sat up and rubbed her sleepy eyes. The sun wasn't even up yet but something was wrong. She jolted awake when the hosue began to shake and rumble. Gasping she ran to her sister and began shaking her awake.  
"Ugh! Patty what's your problem! It's not even daylight yet!" Liz growled.  
"Sis! The house...!" Patty whimpered. Liz quickly got up and the sisters ran downstairs. Liz trembled at the site before her. Back shadow figures shaped like skeletons skittered along the walls of the house. She gave a small scream when she saw they were also on the floor.  
"Look! Something's surrounding the house!" Patty yelled. Liz slowly backed away from the shadows towards her sister. She looked out the window and gasped. There was a huge black dome surrounding the house with siniser red flame designes dancing all along the dome.  
"What the hell..." Liz whispered.  
"Let's call Kid." Patty firmly stated. Liz didn't respond as she quietly and fearfully watched the skeletons with the glowing eyes.

"Damn." She calmly said.  
'Hm.. this is only a minor inconvieniece...those barriers and protection spells can only last so long. And when they do..." She smirked revealing sharp teeth.  
"Death will pay!" she growled. She waved her hand over the small piece of glass she always kept around her neck, and the image of Gallows Manor dissappeared. She felt her trusted pet raven Erebos land on her shoulder. She pulled back the dark purple hood of her cloak to reveal inky black hair. The edges of her fine cloak where red while the rest was a soft velvet purple. The inside was black though. She gently scratched her devoted pet with her long, currved, and wicked sharp nails. it cawed and nuzzled her hand.  
"Soon my pet soon." Her purple eyes rimmed with crimson glittered happily at the prospect of revenge and spilling the blood of the one he cared for most. She laughed again, put her hood back up, and dissappeared into the shadows cast by the grinning, bloody moon.

So how was it? Love it? Hate it? Please review! And again I'm looking for a beta reader since I dont have my comuter and this computer has no spell check. I'm always open to constructive criticism. Also, I'm quite pleased with how long this one was. :D thanks again everyone!


	22. Contest!

Hey everyone! I decided I want to spice things up and mke a little contest! Whoever can draw Rei and my new evil character the best will get their own character in the story. They can be good or evil, it's all up to you. All I need from the winner is a breif description of the character they want and a little bit about their personality. And whether they are good or evil. I'm hoping to get some people involved in this or else I will definitly feel like an epic fail lol.

Rei: Pretty much a younger version of Kid. He's a toddler who is curious, intelligent, and loves to learn like his mother. He's also very sensitive to peoples emotions.

New evil nameless character(Name will be revealed soon): She has inky black hair (Possibly colored streaks in it? Idk yet), purple eyes rimmed with red and long sharp nails. Her cloak is dark purple, the edges are red, and she wears a shard of a mirror around her neck. She also has a pet raven that is her best friend and most loyal pet.

Feel free to get creative, thats what I want! I'm hoping for at least a few participants. When your done you can pm me the picture and if that doesnt work send me a messege and I will give you my e-mail. Thanks everyone and I hope to see your creativity!


	23. Contest results!

Yay! I finally updated! And thanks to everyone who entered my contest! I have picked out the winners:

First place: saa-chan2000 and her prize is her own character in the story!

Second place: rachel-chan XOXOX her prize is a character also but it will be more background :P it was really hard to choose guys!

Third place: Starlight3395 She gets mentions :D

I loved all the entries and I will be posting the winner's pictures on my profile soon. So, now here is the next chapter! Sorry it took me so long guys! Please review!

Kid was almost to his room when his compact went off. Sighing in frusteration he picked it up.

"Kid! You need to come home! Now!" A frantic Patty yelled. Patty moved the mirror so Kid could see what was going on.

'My traps!' Kid thought.

"I'll be there soon." Kid stoically replied. He then ran back to find his father.

Lord Death furrowed his brows in nger when he heard his sons' home was attacked.

"I'll be back, if Maka wakes and asks tell her what happened." Kid quickly explained before running into the mirror to Gallows Manor.

"Kid!" Liz and Patty yelled in unison there was tackling him. Kid gave them a brief hug before walking downstairs. He frowned at the skeleton minions patrolling the house. Kid sent out his soul wavelength to see what happened.

'Sir' Kid heard in his mind 'there was an intruder.' The ghostly, raspy voice then projected an image of the intruder, and after memorizing the image Kid dismissed everything except the outside barrier. Kid soon became livid that someone would dare try to attack his family. With his eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched he returned to his weapons.

"What happened?" Kid nearly growled.

"I-I don't know." Liz stammered, she had never seen him so angry "all of a sudden all this stuff was going off!"

'Who was that women...?' Kid's mind wandered back to the image he had been shown in his mind.

"Liz, Patty I want you both to be on guard. I need to speak to father." He then turned and walked back to the mirror to go to his father.

Maka walked into Rei's room temporary room to check on him. He waas still sleeping soundly and clutched the teddy bear tightly. Maka smiled and softly rubbed his cheek.

"I wonder where your daddy is." maka whispered out loud. She decided to go back and see what was taking so long.

"Father." Kid quickly walked to the Lord of Death.

"What happened? Did you see who it was?" He asked in all seriousness.

"I don't know who she was but when I catch her, she'll pay." Kid glared.

"Kid don't be rash. I understand you're upset" He put his hand on Kid's shoulder and attempted to talk some sense into the young hot-headed reaper. "but you have to be patient and have a plan. Always be one step ahead of your opponent." Kid nodded as his father spoke.

"You're right father... I apologize for being rash...but I just can't believe someone would attack Gallows Manor." Kid muttered. A plan had begun to form in his mind and he quickly grasped it, unwilling to lose anything that would get him his revenge...and he would need to talk to a few people first...

"What's going on?" Maka quietly asked. She immediatly saw the anger on Kids face.

"I'll let you two talk." Lord Death walked out of the room leaving the young couple alone to talk.

"Someone attacked Gallows Manor." Kid growled.

"What!" Maka exclaimed "Why!"

"I don't know.." Kid sighed in frusteration. He needed to know and now or else he would stress over it until he knew. He began chewing the inside of cheek in thought, a habit he developed at school since so many actually did it when stressed. There was a moment of silence before Maka hesitantly asked

"You don't think...they were...after Rei...do you?" she chewed on her nail and watched Kids' expression carefully.

"Without a doubt." He replied stoically. Maka was quiet, quietly fretting over how to keep their child safe. Maka knew she would die for Rei...she loved him with her heart. Kid took her hand and pulled her to his chest and embraced her.

"Why? Nobody but family and friends know..." She rested her head against his chest.

"I wish I knew love...I wish i knew..." Kid mumbled as he gently stroked Maka's hair. His eyes were stoic and hard as his shinigami mind plotted and thirsted for the blood from the one who dared to threaten his family. He would shouw his dominance and make them pay. The couple look up as they heard a faint cry.

"He sense the stress..." Kid frowned. Maka sighed and looked at Kid, unsure of what to do.

"Thank you again for your cooperation, keep me informed." The purple haired witch smiled into the mirror. It was a creepy, skin crawling smile that chilled others to the bone.

"Of course lady Aleris, it's my pleasure." A young women with wavy brown hair and hazel eyes responded.

"And rememebr Katie," Aleris hissed "don't blow your cover!"

"Of course! I won't I promise!" Katie stuttered. Aleris was known throughout the community for her cruelty.

"Excellent. Goodbye Katie." Katie vanished from the mirror.

"Humans..." She laughed evilly "are way too easy to manipulate." She then scratched her pet raven while sitting in a dark room. Her eyes glowed in joy while she thought of the final stages to finish her evil plan. She sent her raven out of the abandoned building to scout out new bait.

"1,499...1,500!" Black Star grunted as he finished his last push up.

"Black Star you should rest you've been at it for hours!" Tsubaki quietly chided.

"Psh a big star like me need to keep in shape! It's no sweat at all!" Black Star brushed off the comment

"So...what do you think of Rei?" Tsubaki commented.

"Eh I suppose the tyke's okay. We'll see how it goes when we meet him." Black Star mumbled. There was a silence as Tsubaki thought of something else to say.

"I just hope they made the right decision..." Black Star added "I've known Maka ever since we were kids and I care a lot about her. She's a close friend and I wold kill Kid if he ever hurt her."

"Aww Black Star..." Tsubaki smiled.

"I think Kid will take good care of her." Tsubaki grabbed his hand and Black Star smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I know. But still..." Black Star smirked. Tsubaki smiled back in understanding. Maka was like a sister to both of them.

So how was it? Please review! :D I will try to update the next time I get a chance!


	24. Witch's brew

Sorry I haven't updated in forever things have been CRAZY here. I went on a college visit, got sick, had finals at school, got pneumonia and grandpa might have congestive heart failure -.- sooo since today is my last of thanksgiving break and I spent the entire time sick in bed or on the couch with a fever above 100 and feeling like crap I decided to write a chapter. It took like 2 days but I did it! So I hope you like I was actually on a roll for a while...I may even start the next chapter today ;D So enjoy and please review. I'm open to ideas and constructive criticism. AND I FINALLY POSTED THE WINNERS AND THEIR PICS ON MY PROFILE! If you would like to know what Rei and Aleris look like then please visit my profile :D thanks!

The witch held the small jewel up carefully and examined it for flaws. She cackled in delight as she turned the blood red and smooth stone in her fingers. It was about the size of a pea but as dangerous to her enemy as a nuclear bomb to humans.

"Katie" Aleris called out. Katie quickly came stumbling into the room.

"Yes my lady?" Katie responded in fear. Aleris smiled, showing her wicked sharp canines, and slowly walked toward her young servant.

"The jewel is complete" she purred "you know what to do." Aleris carefully eyed the girl for hesitation. She saw Katie hesitate.

"You know well what's at risk girl..." Aleris emphasized the word girl. She waved her hand and a small sleeping girl appeared in the glass shard Aleris kept around her neck. Katie gasped at the sight of the beautiful, pale, curly brown haired girl.

"N-no! Please! I'll do it! I'll do whatever you say..." Katie begged as her eyes shifted from the shard to her clenched hands. Aleris smiled in smug triumph.

"Just don't..." Katie nearly started crying "just don't hurt my daughter..."

Kid rocked Rei gently back and forth in an attempt to calm him but nothing worked.

"What should we do?" Maka asked.

"Well" Kid sighed and shifted Rei to his shoulder and began gently bouncing him. "I'm...not entirely sure..." He admitted. Maka gently took Rei from Kid and began humming an old lullaby. Kid smiled as Rei's cries were diminishing to whimpers, then silence. Maka smiled at Kid and the both tucked their baby boy into bed. Maka gently stroked his hair. Rei, half asleep, grabbed the teddy bear and cuddled it while sucking his thumb.

"He's so sweet." Maka smiled. Kid put his arm around Maka and pulled her close and reached down to make small, gentle circles on Rei's back.

"He's an angel." Kid smiled back. He removed his hand from Rei and turned toward Maka. Maka smiled sweetly at him before leaning forward for a kiss. Kid quickly obliged and kissed her. He lightly traced her jawline as Maka rested her hands on his chest. They broke apart and heard Rei sigh. Looking down they saw Rei smile in his sleep.

"We can discuss this more in the morning Maka." Maka nodded in agreement and the couple went to bed.

Lord Death sighed and gently patted his grandsons head. He came in not too long after Kid and Maka had gone to bed. He smiled at the teddy bear clutched tightly in Rei's grasp. He waved his hand and appeared in one of the many sitting rooms. After checking that he was indeed alone he took a key out of his robe and pulled a small chest out from under a small loveseat. He put the skeleton key with a skull handle and ruby eyes into the lock and turned until it clicked. He slowly fingered the ancient symbols and carvings that decorated the chest. After a moment he opened it slowly and took out a picture and smiled, remembering the day it had been taken. The picture showed a women with strait ebony hair, kind laughing dark blue eyes that could easily turn serious and a gorgeous smile that enamored him since the day he met her. She had her arms wrapped around a toddler. Kid. Lord Death smiled sadly in remembrance of that day. The day he last saw his beautiful wife and the last day Kid saw his wonderful mother. The day before she had been murdered. He had taken that picture because she had needed more pictures for a special scrapbook she was making for Kid. He lifted his mask, kissed the picture, and with one last look he put it back in the chest. He looked at the other mementos in the chest. Kid's first pair of shoes...a picture of him and his wife the day he proposed, without his mask of course, their wedding photo, and, of course, a family picture. She was sweaty and pale and laying in a hospital bed while holding Kid and he was sitting on the edge of the bed next to her with his arm around his family. Kid knew about this chest of course but he chose to only look at them on special occasions. He saw the unfinished scrapbook at the bottom of the chest. Maybe he would finish it for her.

"I won't let her hurt our son...his wife...or our grandson...I promise my darling." Lord Death mumbled with determination. He breathed deeply in and out in an attempt to keep the tears out of his eyes. Even after so many years it still sometimes felt like she had been ripped from him only moments ago. He put back on his mask and returned the key and chest to their previous places. He would make sure things turned out right.

Katie clutched the toy close and shivered, but not from the chilly night air. The small bear she held was identical, so Aleris said, to another that Rei was in possession of. All she would have to do is plant the toy in the house somewhere, wait, and take the other toy.

"Better get moving...I promised Becca I would be there in the morning..." Katie mumbled to herself. She pulled her cloak tighter around her and continued to Death Manor. She hated herself so much for doing this to such a good friend and especially to an innocent toddler only a few years younger than her own daughter.

'Forgive me Maka.' Katie thought as she hid the toy in her bag and raised her hand to knock on the door to Death Manor. A blond girl opened the door a crack and peeked out at her before flinging the door wide open.

"Sis!" Patty yelled "There's a lady at the door!" Katie smiled shyly, knowing inside the toy was a small, round, blood red stone.

"I'm a friend of Maka's..." Katie's rely was nearly a whisper.

"Oh" A taller blond girl replied "Well come in...sorry they aren't here right now but you can stay and wait for them if you like...you can rest on the couch or take one of the spare rooms for the night." Liz motioned for Katie to come in.

"Thank you." Katie smiled sweetly as she crossed the threshold. Of course it was forced and fake. Behind that smile Katie knew she sealed her fate. The moment she entered she knew what had become. A traitor. A liar. A murderer. But worst of all? She didn't care. Or perhaps it's best of all. Becca's life hing in the balance between Katie becoming a traitor and liar or choosing to disobey the witch. Katie hoped she chose the right path to protect her daughter. No matter the cost.

So what did you think? Was it okay? Hehe I threw in a twist with Katie there didn't I ;P lol well please review! I'm open to ideas and constructive criticism. Thanks for reading and Happy Holidays!


	25. Confessions pt1

Sorry for the wait everyone but I had to take some time and regroup my thoughts so I could figure out where and the heck this story is going lol. Inspiration for the next chapter hit me like a ton of brick while I was at work xD so when I got home I started writing what you are about to read. I hope you all enjoy it...it took me 2 or 3 days to finish writing.. I do not own Soul Eater! Only my OC's. And a big thanks to those who reviewed! You all get cookies ;P And I SWEAR that the next chapter will have the new characters in them! (contest winners) And another thing (sorry I'm rambling ) I looked back and I realised I have never put in any line breaks...because I don't know how...but from now on transitions will be clearer. So now to the story! I hope you all like it!

After a lovely breakfast with Lord Death, and a messy Rei, the young family washed up, changed and headed home.

"I'll let you know if we come up with a plan Kid." Lord Death assured his son. They walked through the mirror to Death Manor.

"Kid!" Liz yelled as she saw Kid walk down the stairs followed by Maka, who was holding Rei.

"Yes Liz?" Kid walked over to the elder sister. It wasn't until after he neared her did he see the young women on the couch. Kid furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Who are you?"

"Katie!" Maka exclaimed. Rei looked with wide eyes at his mother's sudden outburst. Maka carefully handed Rei to Kid and gave the short women a hug.

"Yay hugs!" Patty yelled while clapping. Kid gace her an odd look, surprised to see her suddenly pop up from nowhere.

"How have you been? Oh! Rei has gotten so big!" Katie cooed.

"I've been good, and yes he has." Maka laughed. Kid walked closer to the girls. Something felt off but he couldn't place it. Rei clutched his father apprehensively which made Kid more suspicious.

"Sorry to arrive so suddenly, but I wanted to see how you were doing." Katie smiled nervously.

"Oh that's okay Katie. It's great to see you!" Maka smiled happily.

"So where do you know Katie from?" Liz questioned, saying what Kid had been thinking.

"Oh remember when I trained briefly at that other school? Well I met Katie there and we became good friends." Maka smiled. Katie felt a brief stab of guilt in her chest, but maintained a happy exterior.

"Sis can we go get Deathbucks now?" Patty whined. Liz quickly agreed and the girls were off.

"Are you thirsty? Here lets go get something to drink." Maka led Katie to the kitchen. Kid looked down at Rei who was now staring intently in the direction his mother had gone.

"What's wrong buddy?" Kid murmured to Rei, who in turn looked up intensely into his fathers eyes, as if trying to relay a messege.

'Must be his Shinigami instincts...' Kind thought

"It's okay Rei." Kid tried soothing his sons anxiety but he wouldn't loosen his grip on his father. Kid sat on the couch with Rei on his lap, both pondering their odd feelings and what had just occured.

Maka and Katie chattered while sipping their glasses of juice.

"So I've decided to resign from the school." Katie quietly announced.

"Why?" Maka exclaime "You love it there and you're an excellent teacher!" Katie smiled at her friends compliment.

"I want to spend more time with my daughter." Katie looked almost sad as she spoke. As if time were limited. And this confused Maka a bit.

'I forgot she had a daughter...but why is she so sad?' Maka pondered.

"That's understandable." Maka decided not to pry. After a short pause Katie asked Maka how she'd been doing.

"Not bad. A litle stressful though..." Maka trailed off. Katie sensed Maka didn't want to discuss the topic further, so Katie decided it best not ask.

"How long will you be in town?" Maka questioned as she sipped her apple juice. Katie quickly thought of how much time she would need.

"A few days." Katie smiled. At least she had told Aleris a week to be safe.

"Cool maybe tomorrow we can go out for dinner with everyone. We can bring Rei too!" Maka excalaimed. Her friends had been wanted to meet Rei for a while now. Katie forced a smile in agreement.

Evening fell and the young couple was just putting Rei to bed.

"His room is so cute!" Katie giggled

"Thanks, Kid picked out a lot of the decoration." Maka smiled fondly remembering how he had measured eveything out to be exactly perfect because he won't "have his son live in an assymetryical room...it might as well be child abuse!" Kid smiled and kissed Rei's head before tucking him in. Before leaving he gave Maka a quick kiss. Maka smiled and put Rei's favorite stuffed toy in his crib with him, the stuffed animal from grandpa Death. Katie stiffened a bit and became nervous. The toy Maka had placed in the crib was identicle to the one Aleris had given her. Maka leaned in and kissed Rei goodnight before turning to walk out. Katie sullenly followed.

'Tonight...' Katie thought miserably.

After much insisting from Maka, and reluctance from a still suspicious Kid, Katie agreed to stay the night in a guest room, but only if her daughter was allowed to stay with her. Aleris had grudginly agreed to let Katie take the girl with her. So now Katie was on her way back with her daughter in tow, who had been staying with a friend who lived a town over from Death City.

"Mommy do your friends have any kids?" Becca asked curiously gazing out the window.

"Yes but he's only months old." Katie replied. (Im guessing here because I can't remember how old he should be...lets say... 2 or 3 months maybe?) She looked in the rearview mirror at her daughter who looked up and smiled sweetly at her mother. Katie felt guilt creep over her and give her a horrible feeling in her chest.

"What's wrong mommy?" Becca asked innocently.

"It's nothing sweety." Katie lied with a smile

"We're here!" Katie quickly changed the subject and jumped out of the old car and unstrapped Becca.

"Wow! It's so big and pretty!" Becca exclaimed in awe. She had never seen such a big house before. The little girl was half asleep by the time Katie made it up the stairs to the guest room to lay her down. Katie smoothed out her daughters hair and kissed her forehead before slowly walking out.

She clutched in her hand the fake toy that would seal the deal, and was standing in front of Rei's room. The quiet was defeaning and made her ears ring. With a shaking hand she slowly gripped the handle and slowly opened the door. The door didn't squeak much to Katie's relief, as the house was kept in top shape. She tip toed in and kept the door open only a crack before making her way to the crib. Rei was peacefully sleeping and Katie couldn't believe how sweet and innocent he looked. Her throat tightened as she thought of her own daughter.

'Stop thinking and just do it!' Katie pushed out all other thoughts and slowly reached for the real toy before she lost her nerve. With shaky hands she reached for the stuffed toy. Her fingers had just brushed the fur of it when Rei stirred and Katie quickly pulled her arm back with a quiet gasp. Rei groggily shifted his tired gold orbs toward her, sensing whoever it was wasn't family, and his eyes widened a bit. He smiled shyly at her and Katie wanted to just fawn all over his cuteness. But then his eyes shifted toward what she held in her other hand. A stuffed animal that, according to his Shinigami senses, wasn't good. He somberly looked back up at her.

"Shh it's okay go back to sleep Rei." Katie smiled. Rei began pouting, senseing something evilw as afoot, and started whimpering.

'Oh god no! Please please don't-' Her desperate thoughts were replaced by raw fear when Rei began to cry. Katie panicked and chucked the fake bear under the crib, as there was no where else to hide it before somebody came, and began hearing muffled footsteps coming closer to Rei's room. She quickly composed herself and prepared what she was going to say. She prayed to god that it was Maka coming in and not Kid.

"What are you doing in here?" Katie turned, recognizing the cool voice, and saw quite with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Umm..." Katie lamely began. A small girl popped out from behind Kid and walked up to Katie.

"Mommy I had a nightmare." Becca whimpered with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay sweetheart." Katie shushed her daughter and picked her up to comfort her. Kid walked over to the crib and picked up his whimpering son, who immediatly stopped once in his fathers arms. Katie looked over and saw the tenderness in Kid's eyes and movements as he gently rocked his son back to sleep. It was very touching and sweet to see a man so caring and loving of his family. She looked down at her own daughter who was already half asleep and knew. She knew what had to be done.

"Kid...I'd hate to do this..." Kid looked at Katie with suspicion.

'Her soul is frightened and nervous...' Kid thought as he searched her soul for clues.

"Yes?" Kid urged her on almost impatiently.

"Please wake Maka...there's something you two need to know immediatly..." Katie finished with a whisper. She shifted her daughter in her arms before walking out to put her back to sleep. Kid kissed Rei's head and gently laid the sleeping child in his arms back into bed. His instincts told him he was about to hear something he really didn't want to hear. Sighing he wondered if his family would ever be safe.

'When you take over your fathers position...' His mind told him. He ran a hand through his hair and pushed that thought from his mind. He would deal with that when the time came.

'Better get Maka up and get this over with...' he thought bitterly as he made his way to the love of his life.

So how was it? I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter..I decided to add more seriousness. I'm open to constructive criticism and ideas on improvment. Please review! And thanks to those who review regularly :D you make me want to keep writing. Happy holidays!


	26. Confessions pt2 Serena

Sorry for the wait...I have no excuses . my grandpa is doing much better thankfully and I have been drawing a lot more :-) any who I will be introducing one of the new characters. Please review I'm open to ideas and constructive criticism :-) thanks everyone!

The too made their way downstairs and sat on the couch to talk. Kid was on edge and stared intently at the women sitting across from him and Maka.

"So what's going on?" Maka asked in between yawns. Kid silently agreed, but sat poised and ready just in case Katie decided to strike out and attempt to flee.

"Well...I...I'm not...what you think..." Katie began. She fidgeted uncomfortably and nervously looked down, unable to meet their eyes. Kid narrowed his eyes and Make was instantly awake.

"Katie...I don't understand what you're trying to say..." Make whispered. She began to feel nervous and afraid. Something didn't feel right.

"Umm...if you give me my bag...and get the toy under Rei's crib...I can explain more." Katie had a very difficult time saying just that, especially under the vicious look Kid was giving her.

"I'll go get them." Maka offered. That let just Kid and Katie, who began to shift nervously under Kid's scrutiny.

"Why?" Kid growled. Katie glanced up and knew exactly what he was talking about...why would she target a baby. Especially after befriending Maka. And would she really risk her own daughter? These thoughts pkauged Kid as he waited for an answer.

"I don't want to...but I was forced to...you must understand that as a parent I will do anything to protect my daughter. But when I saw Rei sleeping he reminded me so much of my daughter that I knew right then I couldn't go through with it." Katie begin tearing up and Kid softened his gaze a bit. He knew she wasn't lying, he could read it in her soul. Before Kid could ask who she was working for and why her daughter was threatened Maka came back down.

"This toy looks just like the one Rei has." Maka remarked before handing the toy and a bag to Katie.

"This is the toy I was told to give to Rei... by a witch..." Katie said the last part quietly. Make gasped and Kid jumped to his feet.

"What? Who? What's her name?" Kid nearly yelled. He had been searching for a lead and here it was right in front of him and he was not about to let it go.

"Kid calm down!" Maka exclaimed trying to coax him into sitting again.

"No! This witch has been threatening my family for too long and going on murder rampages!" Kid fumed while pacing "and another thing" Maka clamped a hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Yes I agree she needs to be stopped but yelling while pacing isn't going to solve anything!" Make responded in annoyance before removing her hand.

"Plus" Make smirked "you'll wear a hole in the floor." Kid paled at the thought of this patch of carpet being thinner and lighter colored.

"I nearly destroyed this beautiful symmetrical house! Thank my darling for preventing that." Kid rested his hands on Maka's cheeks'

"You truly are my beautiful symmetrical angel." Kid smiled before kissing her. After a few seconds Katie cleared her throat to let the lovey dovey couple know she was still there.

"Sorry Katie." Make blushed.

"Now please explain." Kid asked getting back to the serious business at hand. Katie nodded and began her story on now Aleris came to her and threatened the life of her daughter unless she cooperated and helped her destroy Kid and his family and how she was using the souls of the murdered men to distract him and to make her stronger. She then explained the Teddy bear, gem and that she didn't know what it did.

"The name Aleris sounds familiar..." Kid narrowed his eyes in thought as he tried to place the name.

"Let me see the gem." Maka took the toy from Katie and closely examined it.

"Kid get in the side table drawer and get out the scissors. The gem is inside the bear." Maka asked Kid. He complied and handed her the tool. She began cutting and tearing at the head of the bear until she finally found a small gem. She held it up and closely examined it.

"May I?" Kid asked holding out his hand.

'It looks familiar as well...but where have I seen this?' Kid thought until it finally hit him.

"The library! That's where I've seen this. One of fathers books has a picture of a gem just like it. I'll take him this and see what he says." Kid tucked the small gem into his pocket.

"Well I guess now that you know everything I'm going to be kept in the jail at Shibusan?" Katie's voice shook slightly as she thought of what might happen to her little girl. There was a thick atmosphere until Kid spoke again.

"It depends on what father says..."

"What?" Maka yelled "Kid she came clean! She wants to stop her and help us! What about her daughter?" Maka stood in front of Kid with her hands on her hips glaring up at him.

"Kid I love you. I really do, but I won't stand by and let her be jailed and give Aleris time to strike out. She can protect her daughter and she can help us! She's a weapon and that little girl needs her mother!" Make stood her ground in front of Kid. He may have had a good 5 inches or so on her but she was fierce and wouldn't back down. Kid clenched his jaw in frustration. He was put in a difficult decision. She should be put in a cell...she tried to destroy his family and go against Shibusan. That warranted a jail cell. But she did come clean and wanted to help them. And she had a daughter that had no where else to go and needed her mother. H couldn't take a child from its parent...he knew how devastated he would be if that happened to him. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"I don't know Maka...I really don't know right now... can we please just play this day by day?" Kid pleaded with the short feisty woman he loved. Maka smiled and readily agreed. She knew that this wasn't over but she also knew Kid would take what she said into consideration.

"I don't have a ton of time now that you know...Aleris is expecting me to report to her in 2 days." Katie stressed.

"Well lets just try and get some sleep. We can discuss his more in the morning. Its already..." Kid glanced at the grandfather clock "2 a.m. and Katie" the women looked up at Kid's serious face

"If I find out you left while we're sleeping or you have harmed my family, including my weapons and friends, I WILL hunt you down. Understand?" Katie fearfully nodded knowing the young reaper would stay true to his words. Make and Katie began o head towards the stairs but Kid reached out and gently grabbed Maka's arm. She shot him a questioning look and Kid glanced at Katie's retreating form until he heard the gentle click of her door.

"Maka tomorrow I'm going to go speak with my father. I need you to stay here with her just to be safe." Kid whispered. Make hesitantly nodded, no wanting to start a fight by saying she wouldn't leave without notice.

"Thank you." Kid leaned forward and kissed her head. Maka smiled and kissed him on the lips. Kid wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close so that their bodies were touching. She responded by wrapping one arm around his neck and rested her other hand on his chest. Kid broke he kiss, much to Maka's disappointment, and trailed light kisses from he cheek to her neck. Pulling away, he looked into her eyes and smiled.

"I got so incredibly lucky to have a girl like you. I love you so much Maka." Maka smiled and felt like her heart would burst from happiness and love.

"I love you too Kid. I love you so much." Maka smiled and rubbed his chest. Kid knew that it was now or never. He untangled himself and took a step away from Maka, much to her confusion, and told her to close her eyes and Maka did as he asked. He took out a small black box and knelt down and felt the intense pounding of his heart in his head. He quietly asked her to open her eyes.

"Kid..." Ma a gasped and covered her mouth in shock. He gently took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Maka... I love you so much. We have a wonderful son together and I can't imagine being without you." Kid opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring Maka had ever seen. It was a silver band with black wrapping around it and a black diamond in the middle. (It really is pretty I'll post a pic on my profile)

"Maka...I want you by my side forever as my wife...will you marry me?" Kid felt his heart pounding even harder. He'd never felt this nervous and emotionally exposed before.

"Of course I will Kid!" Maka managed to joyously respond through her tears. Smiling like a kid in a candy store he slipped the ring on her finger, a perfect fit he noted happily, and was tackled by a crying and happy Maka.

"Kid I love you so much!" Ma a kissed him in between each word. Kid pulled her closer, if possible, and pulled her head in for a passionate kiss. Maka pulled away and leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

"Lets finish his elsewhere...?" Maka whispered suggestively. Kid smirked mischievously before scooping up his fiancée and carrying her up the stairs.

"Ugh Tsubaki it's late when will she be here?" Black Star complained for the tenth time in 5 minutes.

"Black Star if you're so tired go to sleep, I can wait up for her." Tsubaki answered in concern. She didn't want her meister to be tired and unfocused tomorrow...well...tired.

"Nah a big star like me can handle staying awake." He replied with his usual self assured cocky attitude. Tsubaki smiled sweetly back at him. Leave it to her meister to fight everything including sleep. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was around one a.m.

'I hope she can find us okay.' Tsubaki thought in worry. She was pulled from her thoughts by a light snoring. Looking over she saw Black Star asleep on the couch. Tsubaki giggled but soon heard a soft knocking on the door.

"That must be her!" Tsubaki quietly said to herself. She quickly walked to the door to let the girl in.

"Hello you must be Serena!" Tsubaki ushered the tired looking girl in. Serena plopped down her bags and stretched while taking in her surroundings.

"Yep that's me!" Serena smiled tiredly at Tsubaki before yawning. Tsubaki noticed her outfit seemed...almost Goth. But Serena managed to pull it off like jeans and a t-shirt. She was wearing a black shirt underneath a black and blue checkered waistcoat (Readers from the U.S. a waistcoat to me looks like a vest type thing almost...yes I'm from the U.S...and yes I had to Google what a waistcoat was lol) with a loosely knotted black and blue striped tie. Her black skirt went slightly above her knees and she had on a blue studded belt ( skirt about the same length as Maka's) and black knee high socks. Instead of wearing comfy shoes like a normal person, she woreblack pumps. Tsubaki wondered how on earth she managed to navigate airports and walk around without being in horrible pain. Serena also had long, black hair so dark it almost seemed blue. And to accent her entire outfit she had light blue highlights. Her long hair was tied back into two long pigtails on both sides of her head and carefully draped over her shoulder. The darkness of her hair really made her pale face pop and her light blue eyes seem even brighter.

"I'll show you to your room." Tsubaki smiled again and helped her carry her bags to the spare room.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you guys." Serena sat on the edge of the bed grateful for a place to sit and sleep.

"It's no trouble at all." Tsubaki assured her. Serena took out her skull shaped hair clip, courtesy of the Death City airport gift shop, and then began to take off her heels.

"I don't know how you manage in those!" Tsubaki laughed while the Serena began rubbing her tired feet.

"Pain is beauty my friend!" Serena laughed. After talking for a few minutes Tsubaki bid the girl goodnight before retreating to her own room. The quiet weapon had a feeling things were about to get livelier.

Oh jeez my legs hurt...sitting cross-legged on my bed for hours while typing on my tablet isn't too for my joints lol. But yeah so I hope you like it! And I hope I captured Serena the way she was meant to seem. And Kid finally proposed! Yay! Lol I'll post a pic of the ring tomorrow :-) please review, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	27. Stein I want one!

Hey! Sorry for the long wait everyone! I've been a little pressed for creative inspiration. I finally got things rolling a bit and came up with some ideas on where I want this story to go. I do not own soul eater sadly. And I know I havn't had Rei in character since hes still just a baby. I am a teenager and an only child, plus I sometimes forget how old he is, so please hang in there. Thank you to those who pointed this out to me. I hope you like this chapter! Please review!

Death the Kid awoke with a start and quickly bolted upright, his heart pounding. He looked around and saw everything was in order and symmetrical. He took a few deep breathes to calm his erratic heart. After a few minutes of calming breathing he thought back to why the hell he awoke so sudden and afraid. Glancing back at the clock he realized it was 7 a.m. Knowing he probably woulnd't be sleeping any more he slowly made his way out of bed and to his closet. His eye twitched at the randomly strewn clothes on the floor. After picking them up and throwing them into the hamper he got dressed and headed down stairs to make coffee. Suddenly, just before walking out of his room, he remembered what had startled him.

Dream

A young Kid happily held onto his mothers hand as they took a nice stroll in the death realm. His mother laughed as Kid toddled off trying to chase one of the many spirits floating about. (I figure Kid is around 5 when this occurred btw) Kid laughed in amusement as he felt the ghost slide through his fingers and dissappear. He then clumsily ran back to his mother. He looked up in confusion as he felt his mothers sudden fear. She grabbed him and pulled him behind her. Peeking around her legs he saw his father fighting a witch. His eyes widened in fear as he gripped his mother. The battle came gradually closer and the embodiment of Death tried killing the vile thing that had somehow invaded his space and threatened his family. With each blow she drew closer and closer and his mother kept pushing Kid farther and farther away. She suddenly kneeled down and pulled Kid into a tight hug and kissed his cheek.

"I love you son." She whispered before quickly pushing him toward one of the ghostly servants who had come to see what the noise was all about. Kid solmnly studied her face and was confused as to why she was pushing him away. She was his mother couldnt she protect him from anything? She had tears in her eyes, and Kid didn't know if it was from fear or sadness, as she stroked his face and studied it for what might be the last time. She told Kid to go with the servant and follow him back to the house.

"No mommy!" Kid protested with a pout. She roughly pushed him away and told him to go. Kid began tearing up but did as he was told. The sounds of the fight grew louder and was only feet away and Shinigami fought more fiercely than ever to keep her away. Kid glanced back and saw his mother begin fighting as well, holding a long scythe that materialized from the shadows. A trick her beloved husband had taught her. To Kid's horror a long spearlike object was suddenly thrust through his mother's chest and came out through her back. Kid froze, wanting to run to her and cry out. Lord Death cried out in fury, anger, and a deep piercing sadness, and sliced his scythe through her right before she disappeared. Kid broke out of his frozen state and ran to his mothers still body and kneeled beside it.

"Mommy?" Kid cried out while shaking her.

"Wake up mommy! Please!" Kid cried harder and he got no response. Lord Death slowly walked over and kneeled down by his distraught son. Kid looked into the eyes of his fathers mask, his unspoken question hung between them.

"Papa?" Kid quietly asked. He took off his mask to reveal that the all mighty Death God was crying. He looked into his little boys eyes and sadly answered.

"I'm so sorry Kiddo..."

Kid remained stoic as he remembered everything. It was something he didn't like to think of often, but sometimes it popped up into his mind from time to time. Kid jumped as he felt a pair of arms snake around him from behind.

"Are you okay?" Maka spoke into his back. He placed his hands over hers and gripped them tightly.

"I suppose..." Kid hesitated. This information seemed important but he couldn't place it. That and he wasnt sure if he was ready to tell his fiancee.

"I should tell father. This may be the same witch..." He spoke softly, mostly to himself. Maka moved so she faced him.

"Hey you can tell me Kid." Maka spoke softly with her hand on his cheek. He grabbed her other hand and kissed it.

"True...we are going to be married." Kid smiled. Maka smiled and blushed a bit as well.

"It's just an old memory..." Kid hesitated slightly before launching into an explanation of what had happened.

"I'm so sorry Kid!" Maka embraced him and rested her head on his chest. "That's such a horrible thing for a child to witness." Maka whispered. Kid kissed her head and felt his heart swell at her concern. She was such a loving person.

"Thank you. It was along time ago though. Come on let's go get some breakfast and figure things out. I'm sure Rei is hungry as well." Kid chuckled. Maka smiled and went to go get Rei while Kid went downstairs. Rei was awake when Maka entered, his little fist in his mouth and his golden eyes turned to his mother. He happily gurgled as Maka picked him up and kissed him.

"How's my little guy?" She cooed to him. He stared at her sucked on his fist some more. She laughed and quickly changed his diaper, luckily there wasn't a huge mess like last time, and carried him down stairs. When Maka entered the kitchen she smelled the delicious coffee brewing, and a lukewarm bottle on the table ready to go.

"Well look at you all on the ball this morning." Maka teased.

"I'm always 2 steps ahead my dear." Kid responded with a smirk. He was in the process of making pancakes, as they were the most symmetrical of all breakfast foods, when Katie cautiously walked into the kitchen with her daughter in tow. She akwardly sat down with the little girl in her lap.

"Morning Katie." Maka greeted her while feeding Rei his bottle "We're going to figure things out today okay?" Katie nodded and was slightly taken aback by her directness. The sleepy little girl rubbed her eyes and got up to go see what Kid was cooking.

"Also" Kid spoke over his shoulder "We're going to tell my father everything." Katie gulped in fear and visibly paled. Maka sympethized with her, Lord Death could be very intimidating. Rei gurgled and gripped Maka's finger, getting her attention. She put the now empty bottle on the table and put him on her shoulder to burp him. He gripped her hair as she patted his back.

"Ow! He's got a strong grip!" Maka yelped as his strong little fingers tangled in her hair.

"Well he is a baby." Kid chuckled. Katie smiled in content, wishing things could be this normal and hapy all the time. Sadly she knew she was delusional, but she wanted to live in this fantasy for a bit longer before facing reality.

Liz and Patty came bounding into the kitchen shortly after Kid had finished cooking, and throwing away the unsymmetrical pancakes, and everyone sat down to eat. Rei sat in a swinging seat and contentedly watched everyone.

'He's so percetive...even as an infant.' Kid thought as he watched Rei looking at everyone.

"How is it everyone?" Kid asked while carefully cutting his pancake into even bites. Everyone gave a resounding "Yum"!  
"Ater breakfast and everyone gets cleaned up we'll go okay?" Maka sid in between bites. She may not have been pregnant anymore but she was starving! The group nodded in agreement, especially Katie's daughter who seemed to enjoy the sticky syrup a little too much and ended up being covered in it.

"Patty how did you turn your pancakes into a giraffe?" Liz asked in amazement. Everyone looked over and laughed. Patty merely clapped her hands and giggled.

"Good morning Tsubaki." Serena yawned as padded into the kitchen carrying a jumo size bag of cheese puffs. Tsubaki's smile faltered into a confused one as she notcied the young girl crunching happily on the cheesy treats.

"Umm..." Tsubaki started, unable to find the right words to say. There was a brief silence and all that was heard was the crunching of cheese puffs. Finally catching on Serena laughed at Tsubaki's blank stare.

"Sorry, I LOVE cheese puffs!" Serena giggled as she sucked the cheese off her fingers, relishing the flavor. Tsubaki giggled and asked what she wanted for breakfast.

"Doesn't matter to me I'll eat nearly anything." Serena smiled. She placed her precious cheese puffs back in her room and walked back in to see Tsubaki busily cooking.

"Black Star will probably sleep until he smells the food cooking." Tsubaki laughed before quietly adding

"It will be nice to have another girl around!" Serena smiled at the quiet weapon and got a a glass of water. She quietly sipped it while Tsubaki cooked. It appeared she was making some kind of soup along with rice.

'Damn Nevada is hot!' Serena thought as she drank more water. Serena's pajamas consisted of black basketball shorts, a dark blue tank top, and her knee high black socks. Tsubaki, however, was already showered, dressed, and ready to go. From the living room they girls heard muffled footsteps and mumbling that sounded suspiciously like "mmm...food.." A yawning Black Star eventually made his way into the kitchen. His eyes landed on the new girl and a large smile appeared.

"Hey!" He yelled suddenly causing Serena to flinch.

"You're that Serena girl!" He said equally loud while pointing a finger in her face. Her light blue eyes nearly crossed trying to keep the offending appendage in her line of sight.

"Umm...yes..." Serena quietly responded to the boisterous meister. Serena blushed a bit under the scrutiny of Black Star.

"Welcome to Death City!" Black Star slapped her back and sent the unsuspecting girl flying across the room. In the process her glass of water had been spilled and she tripped over a chair before landing rather not so gracefully at Tsubaki's feet.

"Sorry! He's a little...enthusiastic sometimes.." Tsubaki helped up Serena while Black Star laughed.

"Erm...it's okay..." Serena brushed herself off.

"Hey!" Black Star yelled yet again. Both girls cringed a bit this time, hoping that nothing would get broken.

"Have you ever heard of me, the great Black Star?" The ninja yelled from on top of the table.

"Black Star please, we eat there!" Tsubaki tried in vain to get the egocentric boy down.

"Umm...no.." Serena responded slightly confused. What a first morning this was turning out to be! Black Star's mouth gaped open and Tsubaki sighed knowing what was about to happen. Black Star took a deep breathe before launching into his familiar tangent.

Maka shifted the baby carrier to her other arm as her fiancee walked beside her, Katie on her other side, and her little girl beside her holding her hand.

"Want me to take him?" Kid offered like the gentleman he was. Maka smiled and responded with a no. They had received many odd stares and glances from people passing by, mostly Shibusen students, and Maka felt slightly self concious. Kid noticed her aura began showing distress, so he reached out and grabbed her free hand.

"Here let me take him for a while." Kid left no room for argument so she handed him over, secretly thankful for the rest her arms were getting. Katie's daughter looked eagerly about her new surroundings. Neither Kid and Maka nor Katie wanted to leave their children at home with Liz and Patty, so they just brought them along. Both children were too young to really understand what was going on anyway. Soon the group arrived to Shibusen and Katie braced herself as they entered the large school.

'Figures' Kid thought dryly. They had somewhere important to be and Marie stops them to see the baby. Of course she also immediately spotted the ring and was now gushing about their little family.

"Oh my goodness! Congradulations!" Marie yelled, catching the attention of everyone within a mile radius, including Stein. Stein walked over to see what was going on, though he will come to regret this, and stood next to Marie.

"Marie what are you yelling about now?" Stein asked in his usual motone.

"Stein look! They're engaged! And the baby! So cute!" Marie cooed at little Rei. He smiled a little at her which caused Marie to be even more enthusiastic. Stein leaned in to look at the baby. Little Rei smiled up at him.

"Aw he likes you!" Marie gushed.

"Hm. I supose, although I have no clue why. I guess the little rug rat is "cute"" Stein replied. Marie, not catching Stein's tone, continued on. Maka giggled a bit at Marie's enthusiasm toward her child. She didn't mind at all, Marie helped her when she was pregnant and was a great influence.

"Oh Stein I want one!" Marie yelled. Nearby teachers snickered and so did Kid. Stein paled dramatically at the thought of being responsible for a child as a father.

"Umm..." Stein cranked the screw a few times, unsure as to what to say. He'd never been put in this kind of situation before.

"Hey Stein now you know what to get her for christmas." Kid snickered. Maka burst out laughing while Katie smiled. Marie had missed everything and wasn't aware of the implications of her words.

"I'm not afraid to dissect you you know." Stein glared.

"Excuse us professor Stein but we have to go." Maka smiled.

"Aw okay, but make sure you bring him back to visit soon!" Marie smiled back at the young couple.

"Will do!" Kid responded before ushering them off again. Maka swore she saw a light blush on Stein as he dragged Ms. Marie away.

I thought here might be a good place to stop. I debated about going further but I thought I would end of a light note since its going to get more serious..hint hint.. lol. So I hope you all enjoyed it, this is probably the longest chap I have done. I'm always open to ideas and constructive criticism. Thanks and please review!


	28. cat and mouse

Hello everyone and thank you for reading! I must say I am a little disappointed I only got 2 reviews. If you have any critiques or ideas please tell me in a review as it helps me improve my writing. Although it was slightly boring last chapter I hope to make this next one a bit more interesting. I also noticed that I made a few inconsistancies with how Kid's mother died. She originally died because the witch lured her away and she made a kishin kill her, but later I wrote that Aleris snuck into the realm of death. I will go back and fix this very soon. I do not own Soul Eater. Thanks and I hope you like the chapter!

The purple witch scowled, a look quite common, and narrowed her eyes. Erebos cawed and ruffled his feathers in unease sensing his master was angry.  
"That damn women..betraying me..." She growled.  
"No matter...I'll get my revenge..." she lovingly stroked her pet it flew away to the corpse of another man. She smiled as Erebos fed.  
"I think today is the day my pet." She smiled as she touched the red burn on her forehead that was normally covered by bangs. She unfurled her cloak and disappeared in a flurry of black feathers as she went to put her plan into action.

"This school is huge!" Serena exclaimed as Tsubaki and Black Star gave her a tour.  
"Yeah but nowhere as big as me!" Black Star laughed. "That's what he said!" Yelled a rambunctious voice. Serena and Tsubaki snickered a bit as Black Star angrily turned to see who had made the joke. Patty stood there laughing her head off while Liz shook her head.  
"Liz, Patty this is Serena! She's a transfer." Tsubaki explained. "Hey nice to meet you!" Liz smiled. Patty ran up and shoved a paper giraffe in her hands.  
"Umm..thanks." Serena smiled in confusion.  
"Well we better get going or we'll miss our extra credit study class!" Liz smiled again and dragged her little sister sister away.  
"They seem interesting." Serena looked over the small paper animal. "Yeah but they're not as amazing as me!" Black Star laughed. Serena smiled and looked again at the giraffe and back to the young meister weapon duo.  
'I think I'll like it here.' Serena thought happily.  
"C'mon lets go meet Kid and Maka and Rei!" Black Star ran to the front of the school. Tsubaki laughed and the girls ran after the boisterous meister.

"So...the witch Aleris reappears again..." Lord Death mumbled after hearing her story. Katie was shaking slightly as she tightly held her hands. Lord Death suggested Spirit and Marie take the children while they talked and, after calling them, began talking.  
"Y-you know her?" Katie asked. Kid was equally confused and narrowed his eyes as he silently questioned father.  
"Yes...she's an old enemy...she...murdered my wife." Lord Death quietly spoke after a while. Katie's eyebrows shot up, Maka's mouth dropped, and Kid ckenched his jaws in anger. "So you see why your information is important." He responded. Katie nodded and told him the general area of Aleris' last hideout. There was a stretching silence before Katie had the nerve to ask what had been on her mind.  
"Umm...Lord Death...I have to ask you something.." she began wringing her hands and her aura grew nervous and anxious.  
"Yes" Lord Death tilted his head to the side.  
"Um..I'm pretty sure because I told you all this Aleris won't let me live...so...can..umm..can my daughter stay with you so I know she's safe?" She asked quietly. Lord Death smiled under his mask.  
"Of course she can!" He responded. Katie let out her breathe and felt a giant weight being lifted off her chest.  
"Now let's talk strategy..." Kid interjected. Maka nodded in agreement and they called in the kids and death scythes to discuss what to do. Maka happily took Rei from her father and Katie picked up her little girl too. Marie, Stein, Sid, and Nygus came in behind Spirit and they discussed the next phase.

"Okay so it's settled. Kid will go to her last known hideout, you will all follow, staying hidden of course, and then you will all join together to kill her. But I want Sid and Nygus to infiltrate another known hideout and find some information though. It's pretty close so if they need to assist you they can." They all nodded in solomn agreement. "Good, meet back here an hour before the scheduled time. You are all dismissed." Lord Death nodded and everyone began to file out except Spirit.  
"Wait Kid, Maka, and Katie." The group stopped and turned back towards the towering figure of Lord Death.  
"Spirit please escort miss Katie and her daughter to the spare rooms of the DWMA." Spirit nodded and walked over to the women.  
"You're free to roam about but please stay within school limits. Just a precaution I asdure you." Lord Death spoke in his chipper voice.  
'At least it isn't the dungeon...' Katie thought as she nodded before leaving with Spirit.  
"Father what is it?" Kid questioned referring to him keeping them there. He would have done the same thing with Katie were he in charge. Once Katie had shut the door to the Death room he continued.  
"I'm not sure I fully trust her yet. So I have a special mission for you Maka." He spoke in a normal mans voice now.  
"I already informed your father but I want you to use him as a weapon and stay near gallowes manor. I have a feeling the witch will try to enter the death realm."  
"Why would she do that? She can't enter without you knowing and the minute she does she'll get trapped here. It's a suicide mission." Kid furrowed his brows.  
"Kid that hasn't stopped her from trying to in the past. Who else besides me will be in the death realm..." Lord Death trailed off.  
"Rei!" Maka gasped and held her son a little closer. Rei looked back and forth from his parents to his grandfather with confused eyes. He sensed something was going on and he didn't like the air of seriousness and anger, among other negative emotions, and started to whimper. Maka lifted him to her shoulder and rubbed circles into his back. Kid gently rubbed his sons cheek. Lord Death couldn't help but give a small smile. His son was growing to be a wonderful man who would do anything to protect the family he loved, Liz and Patty included.  
"Where are Liz and Patty?" Maka asked suddenly.  
"Extra credit class since they failed the final exams." Kid replied. Lord Death rolled his eyes.  
'Of course...' he thought wryly. Leave it to his over-achieving son to pick two weapons who seemed to refuse to participate in school. Lord Death froze, he felt a witch's soul. But before he could say anything it vanished as quickly as it came.  
"Father did you-"  
"Yes. A witch soul. I can guarentee she's killed again." Lord Death growled. He rarely showed his anger but this witch royally pissed him off.  
"She's probably in hiding again now, no use searching for her. We'll find her tonight." Lord Death then dismissed his son and soon-to-be daughter, but it before holding Rei one last time.  
"See you all tonight!" He called out in his usual chipper voice. The voice was fake of course. It masked his true feelings. His true inner turmoil. 'Please let this work...' Lord Death though with a sigh. He disappeared to his silent and secluded home in the death realm. He sank into his favorite chair, slipped off his mask and gloves and rubbed his face. Ghosts and spirits flurried outside like a snowstorm in response to his emotions. The only company in his huge mansion of a house. Lord Death sat alone, his thoughts his only company.

Kid, Maka, Liz, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki, and Serena sat in a secluded, round booth in Deathbucks. Maka had Rei in a carrier next to her in the booth.  
"He's adorable!" Tsubaki cooed as she gently rubbed his little hand which then closed on her finger. Even Black Star smiled at the little tyke. Serena was also enamored with the little one.  
"Thank you." Maka smiled. Kid smiled at his son as well as Rei cooed and smiled in the happy atmosphere.  
"So tonight is the night?" Tsubaki asked. Maka nodded and sipped her latte. "Shinigami sama better invite this big star along!" Black Star announced loudly.  
"I'm so sorry Serena." Maka stage whispered. Serena smiled and shrugged it off. She was plenty used to being around loud people back home. Kid chuckled as Black Star continued on completely ignoring Maka. "Let us know if you do need us though." Tsubaki smiled.  
'It must be a very powerful witch if Shinigami sama is sending death scythes.' Tsubaki pondered. The group continued talking and having fun, which received many odd stares from people, and also stares at Rei. Everyone in Death City knew he was Lord Death's son and seeing him holding and feeding a baby was quite a site. "Dude did you hear what that old lady just said!" Black Star said in a quiet-ish voice, finally saying something quietly for the first time in his life.  
"So? She said we were too young to have a baby. I don't care, I love Rei and Kid and wouldn't change a thing." Maka scoffed. 'Psh...stupid old lady...just wait till you die.." Kid muttered under his breathe as she continued to shake her head, glare, and say more things about the young family.  
"Kid!" Maka laughed as she smacked her fiancée. She had obviously been the only one to hear him. "Well I wont have her saying things about my family!" Kid shot back angrily.  
"Hey old lady! Why don't you shut up about my friends here!" Black Star yelled loudly at the lady. She glared angrily and quickly stomped out. The group began laughing at the ninjas antics.

Stein was filling out paper work from his latest expiriment, apparently it was illegal to give extra credit to students in order to get test subjects, which involved whether or not people could be electrically shocked to do something in a certain order, and if so how many times was necessary. He heard Marie clanking things about in the kitchen and turned his screw as a devious plan began to form in his mind. Chuckling darkly he stood up and, after hearing his screw click, made his way to the kitchen.  
Marie was humming some catchy song she had heard on the radio when she shivered and felt she was being watched. She turned and saw nothing.  
'Stein so help me if you sneak up on me...again...' Marie thought back to the last time that and happened. She slowly turned back and continued preparing some tea. From the shadows Stein smiled evilly to himself. Having took off his shoes he quietly walked into the kitchen until he was standing directly behind Marie.  
'And here comes the fun part.' Stein smirked as he quietly and patiently waited for Marie to turn around. Stein's smirk grew as he noticed Marie began turning. As she turned she saw him from the corner of her eyes, screamed, and sent a tray flying to the floor. Stein silently chuckled as she tried to calm her panicked heart. "I'm terribly sorry Marie...did I scare you?" He replied calmly, his glasses flashing. Marie glared and room breathe.  
"Franken Stein!" She yelled "You gave me a heart attack! Were you trying to kill me!" "Actually Marie the chances of having a heart attack from fright are-"  
"Franken!" Marie cut him off. "How many times have I told you not to do that!"  
"13." Stein smirked. Marie was speechless he actually kept count and didn't know what to say to that. Suddenly she gave a devious smile and walked around Stein so she was by the door and could make a quick get away. Stein tilted his head while silently analyzing this new development. "You're cut off." She stated simply. It was silent as Stein processed these words until they finally clicked. His eyes widened slightly as he thought of how to proceed. He bit back a devious smirk as he came up with a plan of attack. He put his hands in his pocket and chuckled. This worried Marie slightly.  
"I'm cut off eh?" Stein smirked. He slowly made his way to Marie, who backed up with each step closer he got. He stopped and smiled deviously and began cranking his screw.  
"How about I give you a head start this time?" He grinned. Marie's eyes widened.  
"You wouldn't..." Marie stuttered as she watched her plan begin to blow up in her face...as usual.  
"1..." Stein began. Marie took off running down the hall. Stein get screw click into place.  
"if it's cat and mouse you want to play..." Stein muttered with smirk. He walked down the hall slowly. He could play this game well so he had all the time in the world.  
"Ready or not Marie...here I come." He huskily yelled out. He heard thumping as she probably tripped in response to hearing him call out. He chuckled. He loved it when Marie played with him.

The group met in the death room ready to go at 10:30 p.m. they would head out at 11. Lord Death noticed how Stein and Marie's souls intertwined with each other.  
'Someone's been using their free time interestingly...' Lord Death thought with a chuckle.  
"What's so funny?" Spirit asked.  
"Oh nothing." Lord Death smiled. Spirit accepted the answer for now. Lord Death cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and went over the details one more time. "Is everyone clear?" He asked the group. Everyone nodded.  
"Excellent. Now then..." He was cut off by a loud ninja entering the room. Tsubaki followed closely behind apologizing for his behavior. Serena followed Tsubaki too. Lord Death sighed and knew where this would quickly head. He rubbed his head and sighed.

Black Star and Tsubaki ended being the back up to follow behind everyone, since he couldn't be quiet anyway. Kid and Maka kissed Rei and handed him off to Lord Death, who looked confused as his parents looked solomn and just handed him off. He pouted a bit and whimpered. Lord Death gently rocked his grandson to calm him as his parents walked off to find the witch. Spirit followed closely behind as did Liz and Patty. The weapons transformed and Maka hugged Kid close as they mounted Beelzebub, much to Spirit's ire, and rose up into the air.

It hadn't taken long to find the warehouse, it wasn't as run down as most in the area. They quietly dismounted and cautiously made their way toward the witch's temporary lair. Maka locked eyes with Kid for a minute, silently communicating, before continuing on. Maka stood in front of the door, Kid close behind, and quietly opened it.  
'Here we go...' Kid thought. He walked in behind Maka and the two began searching for her.

Aleris chuckled as she saw the zombie in her glass shard searching her old hideout. "Good luck.." She laughed. She stretched calmly but immediately straitened in alertness as she heard a creaking sound. Narrowing her eyes she pulled her hood over her head and quietly walked out of her study in the old warehouse.  
'Are they here already?' Aleris wondered. She had been expecting them later. She walked out into the open and saw the door was open.  
'Shit...' Aleris thought with a glare.

So how was it? I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know how you liked it! I hope to update again soon! Constructive criticism is welcome as well as ideas on improvement. Thanks! :D


	29. Final Battle Part 1

Sorry for the delay! School is out so hopefully I have more motivation to write. Although I joined cross country so I'm running every morning . Anywho! I do no own Soul Eater and please review! Sorry I suck at action scenes guys. Sorry I didnt really cover this but Stein is using Spirit and since Marie is compatible with anyone, correct me if I'm wrong, Maka is using her until she finds a new partner. Sid and Nygus are investigating an old nearby warehouse for info as a distraction, and Black Star and Tsubaki are back up for Maka, Kid and Stein but are with Sid. Serena is also staying behind seeing as she doesn't have a partner. Also, I will eventually be going through my stories and fixing all errors and whatnot. I apologize to those who cringe at every error, I do it too sometimes and my horrible spelling and grammar is really bugging me. Thanks again and please review!

After quickly retreating back into her study she paced while thinking. Aleris knew that even with her soul protect it wouldn't be long until they found her in her study.

'Damn.' She thought as she quickly looked around for an escape. Of course she hadn't thout to put windows in her study in case someone might break in while she was gone. She mentally berated herself for being so overconfident. That kind of thinking got you killed. She sensed 7 souls get gradually closer, no doubt sensing she was in her.

'So' Aleris thought with a murderous smile apearig on her lips 'that betraying bitch decided to hide' She pulled her hood further down and looked into her glass shard. The image of Katie standing outside Gallows Manor talking to a blonde haired women. Scowling, she tucked the shard back in place before she began to tip toe out of her study, a plan bubbling into her twisted mind. She had not even taken two steps out when a blast came from nowhere and she jumped back, barely missing the pulverizing energy. She looked up and saw a glaring reaper charging at her once again. The glass shard continued to flash as Aleris continually dodged each attack. Kid jumped back as Aleris took a swing at him.

'What the hell...' Kid thought. How was she dodging his attacks

"I see that curious look you have reaper." Aleris spat the word reaper like it was poison.

"If you must know, this glass shard lets me see anything." Aleris smirked. Kid felt his eyes widen slightly.

'A witch shouldn't have that kind of power.' Stein thought as his grip twitched tighter on Spirit.

"Didn't your father tell you anything?" Her question was met with silent glares.

"Of course not, that stupid back stabbing son of a-" Her venemous words were cut off as she was slammed through the warehouse wall by the stitched man with silver hair and a deadly black death scythe. She felt her breathe leave her as the onslought of punches and stabs continued. She was driven further into the floor before she managed, barely, to dodge one hit. And that was all she needed.

"Ravens feather flurry!" Aleris yelled as a flurry of razor sharp black feathers streamed from her hands and sliced into Stein and created a black blizzard in the old worn warehouse. Kid used his soul percetion and blasted through the flurry and strait into Aleris. Blood flowed freely from her wound as a bird appeared and swooped low around her masters head.

"What the hell?" Liz yelled. Patty clapped her hands and started whistling at the bird. The evil birds eyes' began glowing red as the black blizzard of feathers came again with a vengence and was even sharper. They started flying and slicing at everyone. An evil chuckle seemed to come from all around. Gritting his teeth Kid put up a barrier around them while trying to sense Aleris at the same time.

"I say once we sense her we rush her!" Everyone jumed and looked over at the blue haired ninja standing inside the barrier as if he belonged.

"When did you get her?" Kid asked incredulously.

"Meh I've been here stupid. And that's why I'll surpass you! You didn't even hear or sense me!" Black Star then began to laugh.

"She's up to something...the feather storm is abating." Stein began twisting his screw while analyzing this development. Suddenly there was a blast and the feathers dissappeared through the gaping hole in the ceiling.

"Shit!" Kid growling as he dropped the barrier, summoned Beelzebub and flew after her.

'Maka...' Kid thought as he sped up. It was a race against time now.

Maka stopped what she was doing and stiffened.

"Aleris." Maka mumbled. Katie and Marie stiffened and got into position. Katie ran inside to guard the mirror to the death realm while Marie transformed and landed in Maka's hands. Thakfully they had been practicing together and were a pretty decent team. She quickly pulled out her compact mirror from Kid and began putting in Death's number. Before she could finish the numbers it was clawed out of her hand by a big raven. Maka quickly looked up in surprise and saw the raven land on Aleris' shoulder.

"So" Maka glared "look who decided to show up."

'Bitch...' Maka added in her head. Aleris smirked and floated down until she was standing a few feet from Maka.

"Its a shame I'm not here to deal with you right now." Aleris sighed.

"I'd have fun taking care of you." With an evil laugh she shot black feathers at Maka and quickly flew through a window into the house while Maka dodged the attack.

"No!" Maka yelled as she sprinted into the house. She ran up the stairs to where she heard fighting. Maka burst into the room with the death realm mirror, only to witness a black, razor sharp, black blade being rammed through Katie's midsection.

"How do you like it now you betraying whore." Aleris hissed as Katie desperatly gasped for precious oxygen. She knew she wouldn't make it. Images of daughter flashed through her mind and she remembered hugging her telling her that mommy loved her and would be back. She had cried in Lord Death's arms as Katie left. But she wouldn't be back. She only wished she had never gotten wrapped up with Aleris so that maybe, just maybe, she could have seen her precious daughter grow up and get married and start her own family someday. Katie felt tears fall down her paling cheeks as Aleris pulled the blade from Katie, who slumped to the ground while blood began to seep from her mouth.

"Katie!" Maka yelled in horror. Outraged, Maka let out a yell of fury and charged at the murderous witch.

looks like only one of us will make it out today." Maka continued to glare at her as she let out a flurry of attacks.

'I love you Rei...and I love you Kid...' Maka thought as she tightened her grip and slammed Marie into Aleris' side, knocking her off balance briefly.

So how was it? Good I hope, I'm not very good at action scenes. Please review! I'm open to creative criticism and ideas. Thanks for reading! Again sorry it took me so long!


	30. Final Battle and Graveyard visits

Sorry for the late update guys! I know I use this excuse a lot but I'm super busy! . between work, cross country, college visits, and band starting this week I haven't had much free time! I do not own soul eater! please review and let me know how you like it, your feedback helps me improve.

Kid landed in front of the mansion and jumped off before his skateboard even hit the ground. He sprinted into the house and sensed a witch's soul upstairs, a fair soul, and a dead soul. His heart pounded as he sped uP the stairs and burst into the room. He found Aleris standing over a half conscious Maka, and saw Katie lying dad on the floor. Kid felt relief flood through him followed soon after by anger and disgust. At himself for being happy someone else had died. At the despicable witch who was about to strike Maka. Kid felt power surge through he had not felt since the fight in Arachnaphobia's headquarters. Aleris became momentarily distracted as she sensed the power shift. Her eyes grew large as she saw Kid's eyes glowing and a light surrounded him.  
"No!" Aleris screamed at him "Not yet! I haven't got my revenge yet!" Aleris yelled out in anger and frustration as her master plan began to crumble around her. Kid's first line of sanzu connected. Then the second. Aleris became desperate as she scrambled for her weapon and charged toward the mirror. Maka regained  
enough strength to get up and swing at her with a resounding smack. Aleris was smashed into the wall as Kid's final line connected and he felt power unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Once he caught his breathe Kid glanced at Aleris and gave an evil grin. He would show her what a reaper could really do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~deathroom~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spirit and Lord Death watched with growing concern. Aleris had just escaped Kid's team and was heading toward Gallows Manor.  
"Do you want me to go and be back up?" Spirit questioned his old friend and boss.  
"No" Death replied in his normal, deep, and serious voice. Spirit knew he didn't use this very often. "I need you here in case Aleris breaks through again." Spirit nodded but was secretly surprised.  
'He's getting old...with growing up and getting stronger it makes him weaker...until eventually...'Spirit shook these thought from his mind. it. felt almost wrong to think about Lord Death himself dying.  
'But he even told me Kid would take over eventually...poor guy..essentially killed by your own child and growing weaker..what has Ma a gotten herself into!' Spirit's thought ran rampant and random. Lord Death knew Spirit was deep in thought but decided not to say anything. A few more silent minutes passed when suddenly Lord Death let out a groan and doubled over, gripping his chest and midsection. Spirit ran over and pulled Shinigami's arms out  
and onto his shoulders for support.  
"What's wrong?" Spirit nearly yelled. He felt helpless as the powerful man's breathing became slightly more labored and ragged.  
"I...I'm fine.."  
"Oh that's bullshit and you know it." Spirit deadpanned. "What's wrong?" He asked again.  
"Well..." Death groaned again before pulling away to stand on his own again. "Kid's lines of Sanzu are connecting.." Lord Death gestured toward the mirror. Spirit looked and saw exactly that. He also saw Maka struggling to stand.  
"Maka!" Spirit smacked himself wondering how he could have possibly missed his baby girl getting hurt. There was a bright flash in the mirror as the second line of Sanzu connected. He quickly turned as he heard a soft thud and  
saw Lord Death on his knees with one hand on the ground for support and the other on his chest. Spirit ran over to see if he was okay. Spirit was waved away and told not to worry so much. Spirit knew the truth though. He knew Death was dying. Spirit said nothing but only put a hand of support on his shoulder as Death struggled to catch his breath.  
'Kid...I'm so sorry I won't see Rei grow up...I'm sorry I wasn't a better father...I'm sorry I was always too busy to play with you...but most of all..I'm sorry I couldn't protect your mother...I love you so much son...' Memories of a young black haired boy with white stripes ran through his mind. Memories of he and his wife almost asleep when Kid came sneaking into their room because of a storm or a nightmare.  
'My darling...I'll be joining you soon...I'm sorry Kid...' With this final thought Lord Death lost consciousness. Spirit was beyond himself with worry as the Lord of the dead collapsed. Spirit shook him and yelled at him. But all failed as the  
dark man stayed silent. Spirit, feeling slightly numb yet afraid, looked in the mirror and, to his horror, saw Aleris go after Maka. Kid had all his stripes connected and was fighting at full power. Spirit was amazed at his newfound strength and speed, but Aleris was struck in the side and was thrown toward Maka who was holding Marie. He saw Aleris pull back her arm and summon something. He saw a long black feather about the length of his arm appear and as quickly as it appeared it was thrust into Maka.  
"Maka!" Spirit and Kid had both yelled at the same time. Spirit saw Kid go berserk and faster than he could comprehend, threw Aleris back. Aleris. rammed into the mirror and shattered it into a million pieces. Spirit sat there numbed. His baby girl could be dead...dead... and Lord Death could be dead right now as well. Two extremely I portant people in his life gone within minutes of each other. Spirit sank to his knees. He so desperately wanted to run to her, but he knew he was needed here. He took a deep breath and regained his composure before standing up again.  
'Please be okay Maka..' he thought as he slowly walked over to where Lord Death had collapsed. How had everything changed so drastically in such a short time?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 5 years later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was cloudy with a chill in the air. The little boy looked up from the grave he had been staring at, oblivious to the growing chill. He traced the letters engraved into the black marble with intense concentration. Once finished with this he looked at the flower arrangement that had been lovingly set in front of the headstone by his father. A large gloved hand appeared on his shoulder and the young boy turned his gold eyes up  
to see the white of his fathers gloves and mask. He got up and turned toward his father, who kneeled down, and gently felt the hard mask he wore.  
"Daddy why do you wear that mask?" He asked attempting to grab it off his face. He liked his daddy's real face better. The elder reaper looked around and saw they were indeed alone before lifting the mas, off his face.  
"Well Rei" He began "I wear this because humans are afraid of death. They also don't know what to expect, depending on the religion. And I don't age anymore. That scares people." He patted his sons head and sadly looked at the flower arrangement set before the grave. Rei followed his fathers gaze in silence. His daddy had told him they did this every year in memory of lost friends and family. Kid opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.  
"You boys ready?" Rei jumped up and ran to the voice.  
"Mommy!" he yelled. She picked him up and walked over to her beloved husband and gave him a quick kiss before he pulled the mask back down.  
"You're here early Maka." Kid chuckled looked at the bag full of books she had just bought. Maka playfully glared and smacked him. Maka handed Rei to his father before kneeling in front of the grave and laying sakura blossoms around the arrangement of red, purple, and black roses as well as a few white lilies.  
"Your father was a good man Kid." Maka whispered as a gust of wind made her shiver.  
"Yes he was." Kid replied sadly. The death of the witch had also led to the death of his father.  
'Guess that damn witch got her revemge after all...' Kid thought bitterly. He was happy for the mask at that moment.  
"Did you already decorate Katie's grave?" Kid asked changing the subject.  
"Yes, and Kid...please don't blame yourself...you know it wasn't your fault." Maka looked up at Kid while Rei walked over and played with her hair. Kid sighed and nodded in agreement, knowing full well their conversation wasn't over. Maka let out a small yelp as a young girl nearly tackled her.  
"Becca you sill girl!" Maka smiled and ruffled the 11 year olds' hair.  
"Hey!" She pouted trying to fix it. Maka smiled and remembered the day the sad, confused, and shy girl had come to live with them. She also knew Kid had felt as strongly as she did when they decided to adopt her.  
"I decorated her grave." Rebecca said once she had every hair back in place.  
"Well in that case we should head back. Maka has training with Serena and Becca has register for the DWMA soon." Kid stood up and started walking up the path that would lead back Gallows Manor. After his fathers death he had invested in a graveyard in a small wooded area not far from the house.  
'Daddy when we get back can you show me how to levitate the blocks again?" Rei asked slipping his hand into his fatners.  
"Of course son." Kid smiled. Maka caught up and linked her arm through Kid's while Becca walked beside her adoptive mother and talked nonstop about how excited she was to go to the DWMA. Once they finally arrived to the house the kids raced inside. Maka and Kid stood on the porch in silence.  
"How do you feel...Lord Death?" Maka asked as she wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her close and thought about how weird it was to be called Lord Death still. There was still much he was learning but it was getting easier with time.  
"Hmm...I feel happy that I have such a wonderful family. Such smart and happy children." He paused and lifted his mask to kiss Maka before adding "And a smart, supportive, beautiful, and kind wife." Maka smiled and kissed him back. Becca came running out shouting at them to stop sucking face and to hurry or she would be late for registration. Kid and Maka laughed before heading inside. Maka rested a hand on her stomach and smiled softly.  
"When there's time..." She murmured to herself.  
"What did you say Maka?" Kid asked holding the door open for her.  
"Oh, nothing. Let's go before Becca has a panic attack." Maka smiled, life was good again. Who knows what else fate has in store. But whatever it is, they could handle it together. Bring  
it on fate.

I'M done! I wasn't expecting to finish it honestly lol. so how was it? Did you think Maka died? psh I'd never kill her off :P I almost did though. I also think it may have potential for a sequel! ;D if i feel up to it however. Thank you everyone who has stuck with me to the end of this story! I'm a little sad to see it end actually :/ I had a ton of fun writing this and again want to thank everyone who helped me through the tough spots and pointed out flaws and gave me creative ideas and criticism to help me create a better story. thank you all and Please review! 3


	31. Good News!

hey! i have wonderful news! I am currently writing the first chapter to the sequel of this story! Many of you asked for it and I finally have time to write it. It will be written and uploaded sometime tonight (or tomorrow depending) so keep your eyes open, I would appreciate reviews on the first chapter once it's published..I have yet to make a name for it. So yeah thanks to everyone who subscribed and reviewed and enjoyed my story!


End file.
